


Лабиринт

by DFox, WTF_History_Porn_2020



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Borgia: Faith and Fear, Historical RPF
Genre: Abuse, Consensual Violence, F/M, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_Porn_2020/pseuds/WTF_History_Porn_2020
Summary: Накануне отъезда во Францию Чезаре Борджиа затевает одну игру.
Relationships: Alfonso of Aragon/Cesare Borgia, Cesare Borgia/Lucrezia Borgia
Kudos: 9
Collections: WTF_History_Porn_2020: тексты R - NC-21





	Лабиринт

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: AU относительно возраста героев, исторические вольности, насилие, абьюз, игровое сексуальное насилие, сомнительное согласие, упоминание употребления наркотических веществ, секс в измененном состоянии сознания, инцест.  
> Примечание: присутствуют отсылки к мифу о Тесее и библейским персонажам, все герои, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.

Чезаре не был пьян: глубокий сон и столь же глубокое опьянение напоминало ему смерть. Но хмель бежал по жилам, разгоняя кровь и нетерпение. 

Это было похоже на полусон, порожденный внезапной дремотой.

Это вызывало злой, сумрачный восторг. Он знал, что его смерть будет такой: темнота и забвение. Он любил думать о ней, как о забое скота.

Он приказал сестре нарисовать на его коже десятки широко распахнутых, никогда не спящих глаз.

Сегодня, этой ночью, их обоих ждала уже знакомая игра — в то чудовище, что жило в нем, и чья кровь наполняла теперь его вены вином. Полузверь-получеловек, заточенный во мраке запутанных коридоров. Необузданный в желаниях и ярости. Тот, кого боится собственный отец. Тот, кто должен был умереть так же, как забитый в бою бык.

Чезаре знал это лучше, чем кто-либо другой: как сделать так, чтобы страсть была похожа на смерть, а смерть — на самое безумное желание. Как, уснув, наконец, увидеть во сне сплетенные в косу волосы Лукреции — в чужом кулаке.

— Твой муж так хотел зарубить меня прежде, чем настанет рассвет, — произнес он, глядя в зеркало, и сделал еще один, тщательно отмеренный глоток терпкого вина, — что я решил позволить ему это.

***

Кисточка дрогнула в руках, и растертый в труху виноградный пепел, смешанный с маслом, потек вдоль груди брата — змеисто, вниз, с плеча, на котором вспухал еще один широко раскрытый глаз.

Чезаре, конечно же, шутил. Это были его любимые шутки, самые любимые: о смерти, о небытии, в котором не было ни малейшей надежды на жизнь вечную. Впрочем, и Ада тоже не было.

В последнее время — до свадьбы и сразу после нее — брат шутил так все чаще. Особенно — в присутствии ее мужа. Альфонсо в такие мгновения становился похожим на драчливого петуха-подростка, завидевшего кого-то куда крупнее и опасней его: волосы топорщились на затылке, а в глазах, в другое время будто источавших свет, проступала холодная настороженность. Между ними — ее братом и ее мужем — не было и не могло быть согласия, они были обречены на войну — с самого начала.

Лукреция вздохнула, обмакивая мягкую тряпицу в воду, стирая лишнее, подбирая слова с той же тщательностью, с которой вела кистью по гладкой коже:

— Тогда я стану вакханкой — ты это позволишь?

***  
— Позволю, — ответил он, не отрывая застывшего взгляда от собственного зыбкого отражения — и отражения Лукреции позади. — Если ты будешь со мной, я позволю тебе все. То, что муж никогда не позволит жене, а брат — сестре, потому что мы — ни то, ни другое. Сегодня я дам тебе нитяный клубок, и ты решишь, что с ним делать.

Сестра выводила на его коже простые узоры, которые должны были казаться страшными: глаза, глаза, глаза. Глаза чудовища всегда должны быть открыты — если красота его сестры и ее воля к побегу привлечет очередного героя с мечом.

Даже если меч станет дрожать в не слишком привычной к бою руке.

Касание кисти было похоже на развязный поцелуй — влага, оставленная мазком языка, близость теплого дыхания. Чезаре отпил еще, и отставил полупустой бокал. Стекло тут же поймало и сломало пополам слабое копье свечного света.

Он повернулся, перехватывая запястье Лукреции, и потянул ее к себе, чтобы коснуться губами ее уха — с жесткой улыбкой.

— А взамен ты нарисуешь мне глаза на лице. Я не собираюсь проспать тебя, будто Аргус Ио. Твой Тесей может попытаться убить лишь одного Минотавра, а я посвящу тебе целую гекатомбу быков.

***  
Рука дрогнула вновь — когда Чезаре коснулся губами ее уха.

Алые, густые капли запачкали подол, расплылись по мягкой коже сапог Чезаре.

Лукреция подалась вперед, сталкиваясь с ним губами, обмениваясь дыханием и коротким, как жизнь неосторожного матадора, поцелуем. И тут же отпрянула, мазнув кистью по щеке, оставляя след на покрытой белилами коже.

Минотавра не убить без помощи Ариадны. Но что, если бы она не захотела помочь, что если бы оставила Тесея — наедине с темнотой и скрывающимися в ней чудовищами?

Альфонсо говорил ей: за каждым углом по ночам здесь шепчутся тени. А она лишь качала головой: как можно бояться кого-то, чего-то — здесь, рядом со Святым Престолом?

И разве не смешно — спутать слугу с призраком?

Ее Тесей казался сущим ребенком, хотя она и была старше всего на год.

— Нарисую. Я нарисую тебе глаза даже на ладонях.

Чтобы во тьме ты мог видеть ими, даже если все другие глаза — настоящие и нарисованные — ослепнут.

Чтобы ты мог видеть — меня, даже ко мне не прикасаясь.

***

Она отшатнулась, едва потянувшись навстречу, едва позволив распробовать свои губы — снова. Уже не дева с единорогом — чужая жена, отданная на съедение чудовищу. Жертва, принесенная ради еще одного шага навстречу величию — его собственному.

Лукреция знала, что делает, так же хорошо, как и он сам. Отдаваясь на заклание, она дразнила занесенный нож белизной тела под белизной одеяния. Предлагая зрение, прятала за спину путеводную нить.

— Если ты нарисуешь глаза на моих ладонях, я не смогу прикоснуться к тебе раньше, чем окончится игра.

Слегка откинувшись назад, Чезаре окинул сестру тяжелеющим взглядом — от поблескивающего на волосах узкого венчика до бледных босых стоп. Налил еще вина, себе — и ей. Краска, подсыхая, стягивала кожу, будто пролившаяся из раны кровь.

Расстояние между его телом — и ее, — стало слишком большим, и это заставляло сердце биться чаще от азарта.

— Мне всегда хотелось узнать — твой муж, твой герой… исполняя свой супружеский долг, он чувствует, как еще недавно ты отдавалась мне? Видит следы, которые я оставляю на твоей коже? Ощущает, какой ты можешь быть напряженной и влажной там, между ног, после того, как попросишь меня быть с тобой — еще жестче?

Он увеличил подкрашенную слабым светом пустоту между собой и Лукрецией, снова повернувшись к зеркалу. Подобрав отросшие волосы надо лбом, стянул их кожаным шнурком, чтобы не вымазать в краске.

***

Она подхватила бокал из тонкого стекла — такого тонкого, что его даже было страшно брать в руки, чтобы не раздавить меж пальцами, пачкаясь кровью, своей и виноградной.

Ее муж, о котором Чезаре говорил с явным неудовольствием и тайным любопытством, был тоже красив и тонок. 

Чезаре так же легко мог бы раздавить его, как раздавил однажды в ладони бокал венецианского стекла.

В доме Борджиа, где бы они ни жили, все вещи — живые и нет — были только самого лучшего качества.

Она возразила, со смехом, подхватывая слова Чезаре, забирая их себе, как только что забрала вино:

— Мой муж слишком нежен для таких игр, брат. Он чувствует лишь то, что я увлажняюсь для него. Впрочем, как знать, что творится в лабиринте его мыслей?

Она вновь взялась за кисточку, поворачивая ладонь Чезаре к себе.

Твой отпечаток на моей коже позволит тебе видеть меня, где бы я ни была. Как твое семя позволяет проникать в меня моему мужу.

***

Подав сестре руку — ладонью вверх, будто ради предложения мира, — Чезаре не сдержал кривой ухмылки. То чудовище, в которое превращали его касания кисти и неспешный разговор, прячущий бездны под солью шуток, умело не заплутать в лабиринте — своем или чужом.

Оно видело даже одной парой глаз, что скрывает от жены упрямый и испуганный Альфонсо. Помнило, как толкается в ладонь его кадык, как расползаются зрачки и судорожно сжимается нутро, когда ему приходится проделывать все то, что он сам не посмел бы предложить Лукреции.

Ни на брачном ложе, ни даже в собственных мыслях.

Кисть касалась раскрытой ладони почти щекотно.

— Мне кажется, что я плохо стараюсь сделать так, чтобы ты забыла, как его зовут, — не обуздывая ни голос, ни дыхание, Чезаре парировал ответ сестры, будто удар шпаги из-под плаща. — Что же еще я могу сотворить с тобой, моя маленькая сестренка, ради уверенности, что ты не просто будешь думать обо мне, отдаваясь ему? Ради того, чтобы ты выбрала блуждание в лабиринте с получеловеком-полузверем вместо того, чтобы выбраться, наконец, наружу?

Краска еще не успела подсохнуть, когда он прижал ладонь к груди Лукреции — там, где под легко сползшей в сторону тканью билось ее сердце.

— Выпей еще. Мне нравится, когда вино делает тебя разговорчивой — и послушной.

***

Лукреция поймала ладонь Чезаре, задерживая ее у себя на груди, давая почувствовать, как забилось быстрее сердце — от одного лишь его прикосновения.

С Альфонсо так не бывало никогда. Наедине с ним, ей приходилось придумывать самой, зачем она должна любить его, зачем он ей — красивый, с влажно блестящими глазами, крутолобый теленок. Иногда казалось: он и пахнет молоком. Чезаре же всегда пах — сталью. С самого детства, сколько она себя помнила, с тех пор как впервые пришла к нему в постель, потому что ее мучили страшные сны и тени по углам — те самые тени, которые так пугают нынче Альфонсо.

Она кивнула: да-да, я сделаю все, что ты хочешь, так как ты хочешь. Я ведь принадлежу только тебе — по праву рождения, по праву нашей общей крови, так похожей на алую краску, расцветающую у тебя на груди диковинным цветком.

Чезаре протянул ей бокал — и она пригубила, пачкая густым вином губы, подкрашивая их.

И, повинуясь порыву, поднесла ладонь Чезаре к губам, оставляя красный след, туда, где билась жилка.

Его сердце тоже забилось быстрее — от ее прикосновения.

***  
Она предложила второй поцелуй — не в губы, всего лишь в ладонь. Она почти всегда предлагала, будучи в своем уме — исчезающе играя. В сумерках же, один на один со своими — и его, — страстями, наедине с голосом своей крови, Лукреция Борджиа тоже переставала быть человеком, женщиной из плоти и крови.

Она становилась манящей, ускользающей тенью, шорохом платья, касающегося обнаженного под ним тела.

Тенью, умоляющей о том, чтобы ее затопили светом.

— Выпей еще, — велел Чезаре, опуская обе руки на ее бедра, подтягивая подол выше, выше, намеренно не торопясь, чтобы разглядеть каждую складку белой ткани, потянувшейся вверх. Кожа сестры была горячей, и даже внутренние стороны бедер поджались от порыва животной настороженности.

Ожидание всегда пьянило сильнее вина.

Он потянул ее ближе к себе, проталкивая колено между ног, заставляя развести их. Подоткнул подол выше талии, неприкрыто любуясь тем, что ему открылось и — было предложено.

— Продолжай. Мне нужно много глаз.

***  
Лукреция поддалась брату, как поддавалась всегда, и отнюдь не потому, что привыкла повиноваться ему, старшему, мужчине, по одному лишь слову. 

Вовсе нет. 

Она точно знала, что Чезаре точно так же пошел бы вслед за ней, куда бы она его ни позвала, и порой не была уверена, кто из них ведет, а кто — идет вслед.

Кто привязал нить, ведущую от входа в лабиринт до самого логова чудовища: Ариадна или Минотавр? В чьих руках была кудель, прядущая эту нить: фатума или Господа Бога? Что толкало их друг к другу, всегда, с самого детства, притягивало — и вновь отталкивало, чтобы через миг бросить в объятия крепче смертельных?

Незнание будоражило кровь, молодым, сладко-терпким вином шумящую в их жилах — их с Чезаре общую кровь Борджиа. Незнание заставляло испытывать себя и Чезаре — ежеминутно, ежечасно.

Она стиснула между бедер его колено, подаваясь вперед, будто кошка. Поцеловала его снова — в густо набеленную щеку, оставляя на ней яркий след губ. Снова взялась за кисть дрогнувшей рукой, но когда повела по его груди — завершая начатое, начиная новое, рисуя в самом центре, там, где сердце, распахнутое всевидящее око, рука уже не дрожала.

***

Чезаре опустил взгляд, чтобы увидеть, как на его груди раскрывается незрячее пока око.

И тут же дернул Лукрецию на себя — еще ближе. Чтобы видеть только ее, и разговаривать — лишь с ней.

Не с неувиденными снами минувших и будущих ночей. Не с тенями и фресками, пестрящими с мертвых стен.

Не с самим собой — и животным в себе.

С ее губами — со следом белил.

Он надавил на ее бедра, поторапливая и тут же сдерживая. Первые следы ее влаги остались на его штанине протяженным следом — вдоль отмершего движения.

— Если ты расскажешь мне об одной безделице… Я тоже сделаю для тебя кое-что. Помнишь, ты просила у меня то зелье, что помогает мне уснуть? Я ответил, что оно не для тебя, а для того, чтобы видеть тебя во сне.

Лукреция кивнула — и запястье ее дрогнуло.

Глаз раскрылся, даря зрение.

— Я дам тебе немного перед тем, как мы начнем игру, но сперва признайся: какие вещи из тех, что проделывает твой муж в вашей благословенной постели, по-настоящему возбуждают тебя? Как часто тебе приходится думать обо мне, как в ту ночь, когда я смотрел на вас, а ты — на меня?

***

Брат спрашивал так, будто его просьба, или приказ, были неважным пустяком, но речь шла отнюдь не о безделице. Лукреция видела, как блестят его глаза, и вспоминала этот взгляд. И ей не нужно было напрягать память: сами собой всплывали картины, от которых, будто от пощечин, вспыхивали щеки.

Консумация второго брака Лукреции Борджиа, бывшей графини Пезаро, будущей герцогини Бисельи, происходила с особым размахом. Помимо священника и уполномоченного от короля Неаполя у постели супругов собралось не менее десятка человек, и констатацией факта, что герцог и герцогиня легли в общую постель обнаженными, они не удовлетворились. Лукреция помнила, как дрожал Альфонсо, как дрожала она сама, помнила слова, сказанные ей перед той ночью Чезаре — шепотом, отдающимся в груди колокольным звоном: «Смотри на меня, только на меня, будто мы одни, и других нет».

Нет — даже целомудренно державшего ее руку в своей дрожащей руке супруга. 

Альфонсо — волновался. Она — дрожала от холода.

Лукреция помнила, что в конце должна была раздавить пузырек с бычьей кровью, помещенный под поясницей, но позабыла об этом, встретившись глазами с Чезаре. Их взгляды скрестились лишь на миг, пока Альфонсо целовал ее — неловко, неумело, холодными от волнения губами.

И той ревности, граничащей с яростью, боли раненого животного, что на миг проступили во взгляде ее брата, больше не видел никто. Эта боль, эти ревность и ярость, заставили ее выгнуться на постели, развести ноги навстречу отвердевшему естеству Альфонсо, чтобы он его вздохнул от радости, и удвоил усилия. А потом — потом, когда кровь запачкала ее бедра, Лукреция оседлала его, улыбаясь.

Вы хотели видеть, вы все — так смотрите.

И Чезаре тоже смотрел — тогда. А теперь — спрашивал, и в каждом звуке его голоса прятались та же ревность и та же неукрощенная ярость.

Лукреция выдохнула, вжимаясь нежным лоном в жесткую кожу его штанов.

— Мне очень нравится, как он ласкает меня там, внизу. У него такие мягкие губы и ловкий язык.

Она скользнула кистью, обрисовывая сосок Чезаре — он должен был стать зрачком еще одного глаза.

***

Кисть мягко ходила по коже. Лукреция, держа ее — вновь с уверенностью художника, — признавалась в том, что Чезаре так хотел услышать, что вытравливал из нее, что вытаскивал раскаленными крючьями взглядов.

И гнев переполнял его.

Так, что теперь его запястья дрогнули, пока он вжимал обе ладони в ее поясницу, пока он стискивал пальцами ее ягодицы, как мог бы лапать самую дешевую, самую лживую из своих шлюх.

Лукреция не врала, и он видел это, как если бы заглянул в зеркало.

Она никогда не умела получать удовольствие по-настоящему, пока говорила неправду.

Его же наслаждение было гневом, желанием укусить вместо вкрадчивого поцелуя, стиснуть ладони так, чтобы сестра охнула от неожиданной боли. Было и другое, больше, страшнее, желаннее — то, что по сравнению с ревностью было — как черная маковая настойка рядом с виноградным вином.

Но время для него еще не наступило.

— Как мило… Тем же тоном и теми же словами ты могла бы описать маленькое приключение с одной из своих камеристок, — шепнул он прямиком в ее приоткрытые губы, и тут же оттолкнул, чтобы подняться с кресла, улыбаясь, как ни в чем не бывало. — Но я благодарен тебе за правду, сестрица, и готов подарить награду.

Эта горькая дрянь и вправду помогала ему уснуть. Ее привозили из Константинополя венецианцы — и болтали, будто настоящего мужчину маковые слезы делают мужчиной втройне. Еще болтали, будто пристраститься к ним легче, чем к самой лучшей римской куртизанке.

Но мог ли страшиться подобных глупостей тот, кто носил имя Цезаря и совершал деяния Каина?

— Турки добавляют это в вино, — пояснил Чезаре, все с той же улыбкой глядя на сестру, и откупоривая небольшой серебряный флакон. — И даже смешивают с медом, чтобы не горчило. Так похоже на наши беседы, не правда ли?

***

Чезаре мог бы протянуть ей яд — и она бы выпила, не колеблясь.

Он мог сделать с ней что угодно — и Лукреция бы подчинилась любому его приказу. Даже если бы он снова сказал ей взойти обнаженной на супружеское ложе, чтобы вновь подтвердить ее брак под неусыпным взглядом нескольких пар заинтересованных, масляно блестящих глаз.

Она бы сделал это, она дала бы такое представление, что к иссохшим кочерыжкам почтенных старцев вновь бы прилила кровь.

Ведь она знала: Чезаре сделает для нее, за нее, ради нее что угодно.

Переступит клятву, презрит законы людские и божьи отринет сан, убьет родного брата.

Они ведь были — одно, всегда, с самого детства они принадлежали друг другу, и были друг другом.

Вино мутнело, но ненадолго, растворяя в себе несколько капель чудодейственного зелья.

Так же, как семейство Борджиа растворяло в себе любого их тех, кто отважился встать к ним слишком близко. Ее Альфонсо — мальчишку с вьющимися надо лбом кудрями, мужчину, обходящегося с ней с такой нежностью, с какой не умела обращаться ни одна камеристка, — тоже ожидала эта участь. Лукреция ждала этого, и боялась. Она знала: Тесею не победить Минотавра. Но в силах Ариадны было сделать так, чтобы он оставался в живых как можно дольше.

И она взяла протянутый ей бокал: ради них двоих, ради Альфонсо и ради Чезаре.

— За тебя, дорогой братец.

Говоря так, она улыбалась только одному.

***

Сделав первый глоток с его именем на устах, Лукреция снова уходила, ускользала, уворачивалась. Пытаться поймать ее душу за подол белого платья было все равно, что выхватить серебристую рыбу из речного потока голыми руками.

На ладонях оставался отголосок ее податливости, запах ее кожи — да и только.

Чезаре видел, что ее душа захлопывалась перед ним, как расписной алтарь, чтобы скрыть святость и красоту на грани порочности — внутри. Ощущение охоты, небывалое прежде, усиливалось теперь с каждым днем.

Потому он предложил эту игру, превращая коридоры Апостольского дворца в сумрачный лабиринт, а себя — в его хозяина. Из семи обреченных, отданных ему на растерзание, смысл заключался только в одной — в той, от кого зависел исход.

Он налил себе — куда больше, чем ей. Но был уверен в том, сколько ему нужно, чтобы начать чуять ее запах даже на расстоянии.

Слышать ритм ее шагов — среди других.

Он налил еще — себе и ей. Продолжая смотреть, как розовеют щеки сестры, как ее ответный взгляд подергивается горячечным блеском.

— Ты знаешь, что я сделаю, когда игра окончится?

Твоя полуправда — в обмен на мою. Даже если ты не желаешь ее знать.

***  
От вопросов, деловитых, дерзких и бесстыдных в сути своей, от подмешанного в зелье и вино присутствия Чезаре, кровь побежала по жилам, наполняясь огнем.

И Лукреция отвечала со всей прилежностью, будто послушная ученица или скромная прихожанка, заглянувшая в исповедальню.

В вопросах Чезаре, как и в ее ответах — тоже была игра. И возможно, куда более интересная и интригующая, чем гонка по лабиринту комнат за покоями Папы.

То было преследование душ — их соприкосновение и проникновение друг в друга.

Они давно играли с Чезаре в эту игру. Возможно, с того самого мига, как осознали друг друга.

В этом соприкосновении была та же неизбежность, что и в исходе затеянной в этот вечер игры.

Отпив еще смешанного с вином снадобья, от которого сердце билось быстрее, а губы, глаза и лоно увлажнялись, будто Чезаре не просто смотрел на нее, но ласкал, Лукреция ответила.

— Знаю.

Смысл этой игры, гонки, гона — настичь того, кто хочет ускользнуть.

Не дать уйти, не отпускать до тех пор, пока жертва и охотник не насытятся друг другом.

***

Вино, смешанное с зельем, отдавало ядом. Делало мысли тягучими, взгляды — тяжелыми, придавало движениям замедленность, будто пространство между стенами вдруг наполнилось темной водой.

Кто-то говорил, что так можно убить беспокойство страстей, кто-то — что душу.

Ни то, ни другое не было правдой.

Ложась в постель с бокалом красного — до черноты, — макового вина, Чезаре раз за разом испытывал лишь два желания: овладеть женщиной и городом, не желающим открывать ворота. Эти желания, заполняя собой все, ложась на грудь тяжелыми камнями, замедляли дыхание, и ему казалось — вот-вот он увидит вечность.

Найдет ключ к каждому замку, или силу сломать их голыми руками.

Два стремления — овладеть и убить, — делали его тем самым зверем.

И он все равно произнес то, что собирался:

— Как бы все ни закончилось, что бы ты ни выбрала, я найду тебя, и заберу себе. Я возьму тебя столько раз до утра, сколько ни один мужчина не сможет. Я буду трахать тебя так, как еще никто не трахал — даже я сам. Пока ты сама не попросишь меня остановиться. Запомни: что бы ты ни выбрала, чем бы все ни закончилось, куда бы тебе ни захотелось повернуть, все будет оканчиваться так. Пока я жив. Пока мы оба живы.

Он налил еще — и приблизился вплотную. Снова.

Его слова могли быть хвастовством, а прозвучали, будто угроза убить.

***  
Обнаружив, что она — первая из пришедших, Санча испытала укол разочарования. Теперь каждый, кто пришел бы ей вслед, мог сделать вывод, что именно ей нужнее всего быть здесь, среди накрытых столов и лож, забросанных подушками.

Поморщившись, она прошла по расписным плиткам пола, холодившим босые стопы, и сама налила себе из расписного же кувшина.

Цедя вино сквозь зубы, осмотрелась.

Это не могло быть дурацкой шуткой, затеянной лишь с целью посмеяться над ней. Чезаре сам позвал ее, перехватив в каком-то из бесконечных ватиканских коридоров. Так и сказал, прижавшись губами к уху: хочешь увидеть, как можно использовать эти лабиринты? Конечно же, она ответила, что хочет. Была у нее слабость: она всегда отвечала «да» мужчинам вроде Чезаре. Тем, кто умел управляться и с копьем, и с членом.

На вопрос, кто еще приглашен, Чезаре не ответил.

Опустошив бокал, Санча наполнила его снова. Тишина стояла такая, что можно было услышать, как глоток проходит сквозь горло.

Признаться, она подозревала, что никого, кроме них двоих, на обещанном увеселении не будет. Что же, это бы ее устроило — и увеселило сполна.

Это стало бы наилучшим объяснением.

Услышав приближение шагов лишь краем уха, Санча отставила вино и рухнула на ложе, стоящее на резных львиных лапах. Чтобы не выглядеть нетерпеливой дурой, следовало изобразить скуку и томление.

— Кто это? — спросила нежно, не обернувшись к двери, зато позволив длинному белому хитону слегка сползти с плеча. — Я уж было решила поспать немного…

***

— Не думай, будто мне не хочется наслаждаться тобой другими способами. Я не люблю простых вещей и легких побед — в этом все дело.

Чезаре говорил, как будто выпитое вино вскрыло его острием правды. Говорил, улыбаясь сам себе — и Лукреции. Не глядя на нее, слушая ее дыхание, шорох ее одежды. Ее молчание.

Он говорил, а потом тоже умолк.

Не потому, что слова его иссякли — нет, он воскресил под полуприкрытыми веками столько воспоминаний, что мог бы рассказывать о них десять дней и десять ночей без страха подхватить чумную заразу.

Ему начало казаться, что разговор утяжеляет его кости бездействием. Что время истекает сквозь пальцы, даже если стиснуть кулаки.

Потому, когда он, развернувшись к сестре, поцеловал ее, его зубы стукнулись о ее, а во рту загорчило от выпитого ею зелья — и краски.

Обхватить ее за бедра и толкнуть к стене было больно для губ. Попытаться вспомнить о том, ради чего и кого началась эта ночь — для разума.

***

Нужно было запретить все это с самого начала. Как только он увидел, к чему идет.

Воспользоваться правом мужчины, супруга, в конце концов.

Но Лукреция смотрела так просительно, улыбалась так лучезарно. Альфонсо не мог устоять перед этой ее улыбкой, нежной, немного лукавой. Так Лукреция улыбалась только ему, ему одному. Это же что-то да значило?

И он не устоял. Он — позволил, и, более того, он — отпустил ее.

И вот, время, когда они должны были рука об руку, как подобает супружеской чете, явиться в назначенное место, прошло, а вслед за ним еще четверть часа, отмеренных песком в склянке, а Лукреция не приходила.

Альфонсо захлопнул оставленную ею книгу: сонеты Петрарки, с изящными рисунками, переплетенные в бархат и золоченую кожу.

Лукреция не расставалась с ней и, бывало — необыкновенное дело! — читала на ночь вместо молитвенника ему вслух. В этом, казалось, тоже было проявление любви и единения меж супругами, о котором только доводилось читать. 

Но теперь Альфонсо ревниво уставился на роскошную книгу. Лукреция как-то обмолвилась, что это подарок. Но чей? Что он значил для Лукреции?

Может быть, и ничего, но Альфонсо теперь грызли сомнения. А вот в другом сомнений не оставалось: Лукреция вновь была у него. У своего брата. У человека, чье имя Альфонсо теперь, здесь, в Риме, не мог произнести без дрожи и стягивающей скулы злости, — у Чезаре Борджиа.

И разве можно было что-то предпринять? Что-то изменить?

Впрочем, нерешительность — худший из мужских пороков. Если понадобится, он найдет в себе силы вырвать Лукрецию из лап мерзавца. Чего бы это ни стоило. Сегодня. Сейчас.

Он — победит Минотавра, а иначе и быть не может.

Ведь ныне он — Тесей.

Но на пороге Альфонсо замер, сбитый с толку голосом, принадлежащим вовсе не Лукреции.

— Санча?

***

Лукреция ахнула, поддаваясь, подаваясь к Чезаре — всем своим существом.

Это и был ответ на все незаданные вопросы, разрешение всех ее сомнений.

Так было, и так — будет, что бы и кто бы ни встал между ними. Не было никакой Карлотты, никакого Альфонсо, были лишь они, больше, чем брат и сестра, больше, чем любовники или влюбленные.

В один мог, одним вихрем Лукреция была вознесена над Чезаре, обвила его шею руками, оплела его бедра, вжимаясь в него, опираясь лопатками на стену. Готовая — принять то, что он ей даст.

Готовая ко всему.

Позабыв обо всем на свете.

***  
— Альфонсо?

Обернувшись, Санча заерзала на подушках, будто ее ужалил овод. На пороге стоял не тот, кого она ждала, а всего лишь братец Альфонсо, обряженный, как и она сама, в потешные греческие одеяния, да еще и с мечом.

А лицо у него было такое, словно он увидел призрака.

— Надо же, ты тоже поторопился, — торопилась она, учуяв, откуда потянуло сквозняком скрытых разговоров и волнующих тайн, которые, если разобраться, не были таким уж тайнами. — Да так, что позабыл взять с собой свою жену… Надеюсь, ты один потому, что так задумано: у бедняжки Лукреции слабое здоровье, и нам всем известно, как тяжело ей даются празднества.

От любопытства впору было забыть обиду на Чезаре — за то, что он все же позвал не ее одну. Было понятно, где он сейчас. И еще яснее было — с кем.

Санча почувствовала, что у нее поджались пальцы на ногах.

Теперь имя ее золовки казалось ей еще более смешным. Там, где тезка зарезалась бы уже раз десять, эта Лукреция предпочитала ночное общество брата обществу собственного новоиспеченного супруга.

— А еще больше я надеюсь, — добавила Санча со сладкой улыбкой, — что ты как следует отыграешься за эту небольшую разлуку в супружеской спальне.

***  
Он взял ее резко и наспех. Как если бы совершал это прямо на улице, не слишком опасаясь чужих глаз, но и не желая излишнего внимания.

Желая лишь ту, что принимала его, как лучшие ножны принимают меч. Ту, что понимала без слов — до утра ей придется не раз почувствовать себя пронзенной.

— Думай о том, что чувствуешь сейчас, — прошептал Чезаре, накрепко перехватив сестру под бедра и насаживая ее на себя так, что она невольно лязгнула зубами, приоткрывая губы навстречу его губам. — Когда будешь вести в лабиринт своего Тесея. Думай о том, что я рассказал тебе — и еще могу сделать.

Его не заботило то, что ее пот размывал зрачки глаз, которыми была усеяна его кожа, а краска делала ее белое платье пестрым. Ведь происходящее с ними было глотком легкого вина перед долгой попойкой. Каплей крови от укола — перед потоком крови из глубокой раны. Пробежавшей по солнцу тенью — перед бесконечной ночью.

***

— О, напротив, — отвечал Альфонсо со смешком, — я полагал, что все уже в сборе.

Свет был слишком ярок — и не мог скрыть ничего, ни недовольно поджатых губ сестрицы, ни краски, залившей его собственные щеки.

Санча отлично знала, что делала, пуская в голос мед, и тут же окуная в него отравленные дротики. В горле закололо — будто он и вправду выпил яду. Впрочем, здесь в покоях Его Святейшества, в апостольском дворце, в самом сердце католического мира могло быть что угодно. Альфонсо вдруг с ужасом понял, что привык к этому и даже, пожалуй, был бы не слишком удивлен, вздумай напоить его ядом его нежнейшая супруга. Или — ее братец. Тот тоже умел быть нежным, но только чтобы всласть поиздеваться над трепыхающейся жертвой.

Без колебаний Альфонсо пересек комнату и опустился на подушки рядом с Санчей.

Пока его супруга проводит время со своим братом, отчего бы ему не поболтать со своей сестрицей? От нее можно было узнать много нового — и этот горький опыт Альфонсо приобрел тоже здесь, в благословенном, проклятом Риме. Среди благостного, ядовитого насквозь семейства Борджиа.

— Но ты тоже одна, сестрица. Отчего же? Неужели мессир Чезаре не счел нужным пригласить твоего супруга, ведь он тоже любит игры?

***  
Лукреция сжималась внутри на каждый толчок. 

Раскрывала губы для поцелуя — и цеплялась за Чезаре так, что на плечах оставались следы ее ногтей. Это было сладостно и так горько, что Лукреция, вдохнув, делал выдох только тогда, когда не дышать становилось совсем невыносимо. Не только Чезаре хотел, чтобы она запомнила этот день, но и она хотела — запомнить. Чтобы в долгие, долгие дни разлуки и больного, схожего с мигренью, одиночества перебирать в памяти каждый вздох, каждый миг свершившегося.

Если бы она могла говорить, а не только стонать, будто от муки, как под пыткой, она бы попросила — сама попросила! — Чезаре убить ее прямо сейчас. Большего и не надо.

***

Подвинувшись немного, чтобы Альфонсо не пришлось сидеть к ней вплотную, Санча равнодушно пожала плечами. Брат огрызался предсказуемо и даже скучно. Если кто в этом клубке гадюк, что вился у подножия Святого Престола, и хотел ее оскорбить, то речь непременно заходила о Жоффре.

Иначе не могло быть.

Ее непутевый муж выбрал для свадебного маскарада в честь своей сестры костюм дикого гуся — и, пожалуй, промахнулся. Ведь о диком гусе писали, что так страстен, что способен укатать избранную им гусыню до полусмерти. В постели с супругом Санча не бывала давно, но могла поклясться, что выстоять мессу от заката до рассвета — и то было бы веселее, чем туда вернуться.

Иногда она начинала верить слухам, будто Жоффре — не сын своего отца. Иногда ей нравилось отбирать те черты, что отличали его от старших братьев.

От Чезаре.

— Я не знаю, приглашен ли он, — бросила она, потирая ступней о ступню. — Муж не рассказывает мне почти ничего. А если бы рассказал, я бы ответила: не приходи, ты не найдешь здесь достойного собеседника. Я не так счастлива, как ты, брат.

***

Боль он почувствовал не сразу. А ощутив, как что-то вонзается в кожу плеч, не сразу понял, что Лукреция вцепилась в него ногтями. И, все еще не понимая, впиваясь пальцами в мягкость ее ягодиц, ускорился — еще, еще.

Пытаясь настичь то, что еще было скрыто за поворотами бесконечных коридоров. Охотясь на понимание — как еще надо ублажить, унизить, вознести на алтарь, чтобы почувствовать, наконец, удовлетворение.

Хоть малой части вечного голода.

Лукреция была похожа на затравленное животное, забившееся в угол. Сжимала бедра, словно все ее тело, разгоряченное, скрытое платьем, уничтоженное тенью и его телом, прошивало судорогой.

И Чезаре не собирался делать так, чтобы она ощутила все возможное блаженство — первой. Это не было нужно — сейчас. Это было бы лишним, пока шла первая охота, и чудовище терзало плоть своей излюбленной жертвы — и жрицы.

Единственное, что было необходимо — довести себя до исступления, и ослепнуть от короткой вспышки под веками, забывшись.

***

Короткая светлая, с золотой вышивкой туника, которую подобрала ему Лукреция, прикрывала ноги лишь до колен, и Альфонсо вдруг почувствовал себя обнаженным под недовольным взглядом сестры.

Она будто упрекала его в своем несчастливом браке, и в том, что его собственный брак — счастлив.

Счастлив! О, конечно, он был счастлив — тем сомнительным видом этого ускользающего чувства, что граничил скорей со стыдом, чем с удовольствием. Все только и говорили ему в глаза: какая редкая удача, мессир Альфонсо, что два благородных испанских дома породнились на чужой почве, да еще так крепко! А он не мог сказать и двух слов на языке своей родни — не то, что здешние каталонцы.

Ему говорили: это большая честь, мессир Альфонсо, выдать замуж нашу родную дочь и сестру за представителя столь древней королевской крови. И ведь Борджиа тоже знатны! Ему совали какие-то бумаги, скрепленные печатями, но он-то знал, чего стоила вся эта разбавленная, разжиженная кровь. Он знал, что в большой шахматной партии он всего лишь — пешка, и от него мало зависит, станет ли пешка ферзем, или так и сгинет, неосторожно ступив на чужое поле.

Ему говорили: ах, как невинна и прекрасна ваша юная супруга, какая вы чудесная пара, будто сошли со страниц книги. И он — верил, поначалу искренне, потом, потому что так надо было. А что оставалось делать! Если не верить хотя бы в это, в лабиринтах замка Святого Ангела запросто можно сойти с ума.

Он тоже пожал плечами — отвечая на жест сестры.

Его не так заботило возможное присутствие Жоффре, сколько очевидное, явное, вопиющее отсутствие Лукреции.

Что бы не думать о том, что она может делать, что они могут делать сейчас — вдвоем со своим братом, Альфонсо задал второй вопрос:

— Как думаешь, будет еще кто-то?

Женщинам, особенно таким, как Санча, нравится болтать о других. Он слышал.

***

Санча взглянула на брата как на дурачка, изящно отбросив волосы за плечо.

— Не надо думать, милый брат. Надо понять, что тебя уже давно бросили в бурлящую реку, и плыть. А если не умеешь — учись.

Было понятно, что бедный Альфонсо этой ночью попал в какой-то водоворот, и рисковал утопнуть, не сделав и одного гребка. Он храбрился и хорохорился, но притом напоминал Санче всполошенного молодого петушка, рвущегося в бой и не знающего, что нож резника уже заточен.

— Но если пришел ты — придут и другие. Те, что не очень хороши в плавании. Как видишь, я тоже не слишком хороша — мне пришлось сказать мужу, что я не хочу с ним ужинать, ни сегодня, ни завтра. А он не смог настоять — и потому я здесь, жду кого-то, а кого — не знаю. Жоффре никогда не умел настаивать, Альфонсо, так что советую тебе рано или поздно научиться. Жены, чьи мужья не пытаются держать их рядом с собой, оказываются в одном и том же месте.

Она могла бы добавить — рядом с одним и тем же человеком.

Альфонсо смотрел на нее глазами обреченного и опять топорщил перышки.

***

Чезаре позвал ее на вечеринку в честь отъезда ко двору короля Франции вчера, бесцеремонно поймав своей железной хваткой за локоть, в этих же переходах. «Только свои, мадонна Джулия, самые близкие», — блеснул зубами, и в этом обращении, в этой улыбке ей почудилась не то издевка, не то насмешка. Но над чем, над кем, Джулия так и не решила. Она часто не понимала старшего сына Родриго. Чезаре был ее ровесником, а ей казалось, что меж ними пролегла бездна, будто она одновременно была и его матерью, и сестрой. Это было странное ощущение, но оно нравилось Джулии. И потому она ответила, присев в изящном поклоне и досадуя на то, что на коже вновь останутся синяки: Чезаре никогда, никогда не щадил ее, он был в этом смысле куда грубее Родриго, и даже Орсо:

— Благодарю за высокую честь, мессир Чезаре.

Тот в ответ только расхохотался, и подтянул к себе еще грубее:

— Это будет игра, мадонна Джулия. Игра в Лабиринт Минотавра, так что оденься соответствующе. И не опаздывай.

Он ушел, не оборачиваясь больше, своей стремительной походкой уверенного в себе воина и вельможи, а Джулия все стояла, потирая локоть, и решала: подчиниться ей, или нет. И она решила: первое — выполнит, а второе — нет.

И будет в своем праве. Чезаре Борджиа не станет командовать Джулией Фарнезе, если она того не захочет.

К назначенному сроку она лишь начала одеваться, продуманно выбирая цвет простого платья и украшения: с подобающей греческой скромностью и с истинно римской соблазнительностью.

И потому, заслышав издали голоса, эхом раздающиеся из комнаты, Джулия замедлила шаг. Чем сильнее она опоздает, тем лучше.

На вечер у нее были большие планы.

***

Вот уж кого она не ожидала увидеть на пирушке, куда ее позвал сын Римского Папы, так это любовницу все того же Папы. Фьяметта не очаровывала себя иллюзиями с тех самых пор, как ее мать подложила ее под первого клиента, но тут, как оказалось, несколько ошиблась. Враждебный взгляд, брошенный на нее Джулией Фарнезе перед тем, как они вместе переступили гостеприимный порог, не оставлял сомнений: им двоим найдется, что делить этой ночью, и обе они попались на очередной рыболовный крючок.

Из тех крючков, что были щедро разбросаны в христолюбивых водах Рима.

— Какая честь встретить здесь вас, синьора, — Фьяметта расцвела всем своим видом, с поклоном пропуская вперед ту, которую даже среди куртизанок называли Прекрасной, будто какую-нибудь Елену из давно отошедших в прошлое историй. Выйдя из полумрака коридора на свет, Джулия Фарнезе сразу же показала — не зря. — Право слово, я даже не ожидала, что смогу разделить с вами трапезу…

Любезничая, она уже успела порыскать взглядом по залу, куда ей велели отправиться. Вопреки осторожному ожиданию, никакого Понтифика в ней не оказалось. И того более — ожидали гостей лишь двое, сами являвшиеся не более чем гостями.

Волосы Джулии проливались на лопатки перехваченным золотой сеточкой водопадом, и Фьяметта досадливо пожалела о своем решении сплести свои в простую косу. Ее и прозвали так, как прозвали, из-за волос — ей пришлось прийти в этот свет огненно-рыжей и рябой, и на то, чтобы изничтожить проклятые веснушки на лице и плечах, она потратила столько, сколько и не снилось Прекрасной Джулии, с ее-то молочной белизной.

Как же это все было некстати.

— Приветствую вас, друзья, — сияюще улыбаясь, Фьяметта поклонилась еще раз. — Я все больше горда тем, что мессир Чезаре уговорил меня принять приглашение.

Санча, графиня Сквилаче и известная всему Риму потаскушка, переспросила с той же змеиной любезностью:

— А что, вас, дорогая синьора, пришлось долго уговаривать? Неужто вы боялись, что мы, бастарды королей, окажемся недостаточно веселой для вас компанией?

***

Юбки подошедшей сзади дамы шуршали так, что Джулия услышала бы этот шорох, даже если бы вдруг оглохла. Она замедлила и без того неторопливый шаг, приподняла кончики губ в легкой улыбке — и лишь потом обернулась. И благословила про себя уроки свекрови, вот уж кто вышколил ее, научил владеть собой в любой ситуации, а самое главное — не удивляться, ничему не удивляться.

А ведь было чему.

Приветствуя ее, присела в изящном поклоне та, которую Джулия менее всего ожидала увидеть в покоях Его Святейшества и что греха таить — на вечеринке у его сына.

Только теперь Джулия поняла, отчего так хохотал вчера Чезаре, когда она заговорила о чести и почему насмешничал. Фьяметта тоже была ему близка, впрочем, как и все собравшиеся дамы, включая его сестрицу, пока что отсутствующую.

Исключая — нахохлившегося, подобравшегося, будто перед дракой, юного супруга Лукреции.

Джулии стало жаль мальчишку: впрочем, она всегда жалела обманутых мужей и хорошеньких юношей. Улыбаясь так, как улыбалась только в тех особых случаях, когда милость Родриго была ей крайне необходима, она поспешила к мальчишке.

— Ах, мессир Альфонсо, — тот час защебетала, отвлекая его от сверлящих друг друга взглядами благородной и не слишком дам. — Скажите, вы случайно не слыхали, что за сюрприз в конце вечера ждет всех нас? Умираю от любопытства, ночью едва сомкнула глаза!

Сюрприз она придумала на ходу, но была уверена, что не так уж далека от истины: вечер, начавшийся столь неожиданно, мог таить в себе сколько угодно сюрпризов.

***

Кровь бросилась в лицо Альфонсо, едва он увидел, кто еще приглашен на этот проклятый костюмированный вечер. Шлюха и содержанка, и папская наложница, которая, как известно, ничем не отличалась от шлюхи и содержанки. Без сомнения, это было намеренным оскорблением со стороны Чезаре Борджиа, и оставалось только понять, кого этот мерзавец низводит в своих мыслях до уровня шлюхи: Санчу, Лукрецию? Их обеих? Может, его самого?

Всюду намеки, грязные намеки, оскорбления, от которых кровь стынет в жилах. 

Он сам бы и не заметил, что сидит, сцепив челюсти, плотно сомкнув колени, со спиной такой прямой, словно сзади привязали палку, если бы не Джулия Фарнезе, решившая завести с ним светский, пустой разговор.

Молчать было грубо и глупо, тем более что перебрасывающиеся ядовитыми колкостями Санча и содержанка Чезаре вдруг замолчали.

Три пары глаз уставились на Альфонсо, с интересом ожидая ответа.

— Увы, дорогие дамы, я точно так же заинтригован, как и вы.

— Как, — округлила глаза Джулия, и подсела к нему ближе, так что его обнаженное колено касалось струящейся ткани ее простого и от того еще более роскошного платья, — даже мадонна Лукреция ничего не знает?

***

— Придет время, и каждый из вас узнает то, что должен узнать. И пожнет свои плоды. В этом вся суть моего замысла.

Отблески огней гуляли по плиточному полу так, что казалось — огонь разлит прямо под ногами, и бежит из-под шагов. Его было легко почувствовать — бегущим по коже и венам. В себе.

Пока тяжесть бычьих рогов вызывала желание нагнуть голову. Пока все глаза были раскрыты, и видели — по сторонам света, сквозь стены, сквозь зажмуренные веки ночных окон.

Чезаре вступил в залу бесшумно, не позволив собравшимся гостям закончить разговор. Он чувствовал пружинящую силу внутри, чувствовал, что может собрать все раздающиеся вокруг голоса в кулак, словно вожжи.

И сделать то же с жизнью каждого, кто смотрел теперь на него.

Не всех — пока.

Не Лукреции.

— Я вижу, еще не все в сборе. А значит, не стану извиняться за опоздание. Прошу лишь учесть, что меня задержали важные дела. Чезаре Борджиа никогда прежде не обзаводился рогами — не уверен даже, что они ему к лицу.

Альфонсо был тут как тут, и под его прямым взглядом съежился, и тут же вскочил с насиженного места — рядом с Санчей и Джулией. Фьяметта засмеялась, приняв его слова за шутку — или сделав вид, потому что так было безопасней. Вслед за ней засмеялись все женщины.

А Альфонсо все смотрел, заливаясь ярким, как у девушки, румянцем.

И Чезаре подмигнул ему, подхватив со стола яблоко.

***

Она не врала нисколько, говоря Альфонсо, что тот будет сражен, как и не врала Чезаре, что переодеться сейчас для нее — дело пары минут.

Ее платье и платьем-то назвать было невозможно: две полоски струящегося синего, почти черного шелка, скрепленные двумя золотыми пряжками на плечах и тонким — золотым же — пояском на талии. Сандалии — оставлявшие ноги босыми, жемчужная сетка на волосах, позволявшая им струиться по спине, до самого полу. Губы даже и красить было не нужно — они и без того были пунцовыми, как и щеки.

Такой и должна быть вакханка, Ариадна, та, которая нынче ночью станет уводить своего неосторожного Тесея вопреки легенде подальше от логова Минотавра — затаившегося, ожидающего.

Лукреция улыбнулась своему отражению и поспешила — туда, где по замыслу Чезаре, должны были собраться игроки, туда, откуда должна была начаться игра.

И она пришла вовремя.

***

Глядя на самодовольно ухмыляющегося Чезаре Борджиа, позволявшего себя такие намеки и оскорбления, что и за меньшее из них в других местах вызывали на поединок, Альфонсо вдруг понял, что держится за меч. 

А он, к досаде Альфонсо, был вовсе не его, к тому ж бутафорский, деревянный и короткий, словно для ребенка. Лукреция уговорила, умолила его не брать настоящее оружие на сегодняшний вечер, пуская в ход слова и ласки. И он подчинился. А теперь — сожалел. Что ж, у него еще оставалось кое-что.

Альфонсо выпрямился, но руку с рукояти меча не убрал: так Тесею и полагается встречаться с Минотавром.

— Минотавру рога не могут не быть к лицу, мессир Чезаре, — произнес он. — Ведь, как говорят, он с ними родился.

Голос его зазвенел от невысказанного напряжения в конце фразы. А потом он увидел Лукрецию.

Она шла прямиком к нему, будто в комнате больше никого не было, и была настолько прекрасна, что у Альфонсо закололо в груди.

***

— У Минотавра нет лица, — Чезаре сам не заметил, как осклабился в некоем подобии улыбки, и вонзил зубы в гладкий бок яблока, будто это была плоть первой жертвы. — У него — чудовищная морда зверя-людоеда. Вся в засохшей крови неосторожных. Тебе об этом еще не успели рассказать, мой догадливый Альфонсо?

И он почувствовал ее приближение — кожей.

Можно было решить, что по обнаженной спине пробежал сквознячок, порожденный движением. Но простым словам и простым объяснениям не было места в его запутанном лабиринте. Он знал: его глаза, рассеянные по телу, будто звезды по страшному в своей черноте небу, смогли ее увидеть.

Лукреция, Лукреция, Лукреция — он повторял бы это имя до утра, упиваясь вином и кровью.

Ариадна вошла, взошла, как солнце — и, минуя Минотавра, устремилась к Тесею.

И вправду — белокурые пришельцы были ей внове, в отличие от римских быков.

***

Санча сидела, затаившись и приоткрыв рот от любопытства.

Назревало что-то опасное и увлекательное. Что-то, чего она ждала. Чезаре не подвел ее ожиданий, явившись внезапно, из самой темноты, да в таком виде, что впору было испугаться. Все его тело было изрисовано раскрытыми глазами, лоб венчали изогнутые рога, а из одежды на нем оказалась лишь повязка вокруг бедер.

Пробежав по его груди и животу быстрым оценивающим взглядом, Санча взвесила, что должна заполучить его сегодня — ведь это было так необычно. Соперницы, появившиеся так не к месту, перестали огорчать ее, как только она пришла к решению.

Смысл игры начинал приоткрываться. Босые ступни мигом нагрелись от азарта.

Чем сложнее, тем забавнее.

И, как следовало ожидать, первым на рога Минотавра попал Тесей.

— Альфонсо… — только и успела шепнуть она. — Не стоит…

***

Когда появилась синьора Лукреция, Фьяметта смогла оценить ее с полувзгляда. Конечно, они виделись и раньше — на кое-каких пирушках и даже на улицах Рима, когда синьоре было угодно посещать дом своей матушки неподалеку Кампо ди Фьори.

Но теперь все было иначе.

Она была так хороша, что Фьяметта могла бы поклясться, что согрешила бы с ней бесплатно, прямо сейчас, при всех приглашенных. А ради того, чтобы стать такой — пожалуй, отдала бы облюбованное местечко для могилы под полом церкви Сан Антонио.

От синьоры Лукреции разило какой-то больной, дикой красотой, и похотью. Похоть, глубокая, животная, была в каждом ее движении. В улыбке, подаренной синьору Альфонсо, мужу. В тонкости лодыжки, оплетенной ремешком сандалии. В покачивании бедер.

Стрельнув глазами в сторону Чезаре, Фьяметта едва сдержалась, чтобы не присвиснуть.

Послышались шаги.

***

Всей кожей, всем своим существом Лукреция ощущала направленные на нее стрелы взглядов. Она упивалась ими, она радовалась им, ведь среди них был тот, единственный, жегший кожу каленым железом, натягивающий между ними золотую нить, ту самую, что Ариадна, забрав у Минотавра, должна была подарить Тесею.

Пока она шла, лицо Альфонсо преображалось, расцветая в счастливой и гордой улыбке, и — она знала, там, позади им улыбается Чезаре, а лучше бы не улыбался. Она присела перед Альфонсо в поклоне. а тот, презрев все условности, обнял, привлекая ее к себе, целуя — при всех! — прямиком в губы. И Лукреция обняла его, как недавно обнимала Чезаре, и поцеловала — сама.

Ведь им было не привыкать выказывать перед посторонними свою страсть.

И по-прежнему кожей чувствуя раскаленный взгляд и тянущую жилы из груди тугую нить, она зашептала:

— Умоляю, будь осторожен, там, в лабиринте. Я буду ждать тебя здесь.

И вложила в его раскрытую ладонь туго смотанный маленький клубок

Вот видишь, мой дорогой супруг, мой Тесей, я была права, все смотрят на нас и не могут отвести глаз.

***

Это было не так уж давно, а Альфонсо казалось: прошла вечность. Тогда Лукреция, не жена его, а всего лишь невеста, точно так же обнимала его за шею, и точно так же шептала в ухо:

— Откажитесь, мессир Альфонсо, умоляю, эта игра лишь для тех, кто упражнялся в ней сызмальства. Откажитесь, мы ведь не в Испании, а Риме нет необходимости в подобном брачном обряде.

И он уступил — и то была первая в череде его уступок, и как знать, не роковая ли.

Чезаре Борджиа смотрел на него тогда точно так же, как и сейчас: с наглым вызовом в расплывшихся зрачках и нахальной улыбкой на губах. Иногда, в одну из ужасных ночей, когда Лукреция проскальзывала на супружеское ложе только под утро, он думал, что, если бы он тогда вышел на арену? Если бы он, а не Чезаре Борджиа, победил тогда быка? Какова была бы его жизнь — сейчас?

Он сжал клубок в ладони, и ответил им обоим, своей супруге и своей сестре:

— Это игра. Я буду следовать правилам.

***

Чезаре был похож на отца: те же широкие плечи и узкие бедра. Но старческая обрюзглость Родриго уступала место торжествующей молодости, и Джулия не впервые подумала с сожалением, что не встретила Родриго раньше, и что Чезаре отрекся от сана. Он был бы прекрасен в папском облачении, он и сейчас был до того хорош, что даже этот уродливый и страшный грим не портил его. И она была бы не против повторить их приключение, так, чтобы в отъезде Чезаре Борджиа не забыл, кто такая Джулия Фарнезе, а она — вспоминала, что есть на свете, кроме стариков, облаченных в белые одежды, еще и горячие молодые парни, с нарисованными по всему телу глазами. Эти глаза пугали и интриговали Джулию. Ей казалось, что они — повсюду.

Она тоже умела видеть, и видела, каким взглядом проводил Чезаре свою сестру и каким — смотрел на то, как Альфонсо ди Калабриа обнимает ее. Так — она видела, видела! — Чезаре однажды смотрел на арене на быка, которому через миг снес голову.

Мысли ее были перебиты громким разговором и топотом: два молодых кардинала Борджиа, переодетые все на тот же греческий манер, с лавровыми венками над тонзурами, непринужденно переговариваясь, вошли в комнату, а вслед за ними — совсем уж неожиданно, явились еще двое: ее брат и муж графини Сквилачче.

Кажется, компания была в сборе.

***

Яблочный сок потек по пальцам.

Лукреция играла по собственным правилам, то запутывая нить, то развязывая узелок за узелком. Она смотрела на Альфонсо не как жена — как жаждущая любовница. Целовала его, чтобы шепнуть на ухо что-то, чего Чезаре не слышал.

Он знал, о чем речь, просто глядя на ее затылок. На волосы, стекающие между лопаток золотой рекой. На очертания бедер, на изящество рук.

Ариадна предупреждала Тесея о грозящей опасности, и в этом тоже была игра — их общая. Отговаривать юнца вроде Альфонсо значило — подталкивать его к совершению глупости. Особенно — если отговаривала женщина, которую он любил.

Думал, что имеет право любить.

Широко улыбаясь, Чезаре отбросил яблоко — и оно покатилось по полу, подпрыгивая на пестроте сине-белой арагонской плитки, прямиком под ноги паре влюбленных.

— Позвольте объяснить свои намерения, — заговорил он, и прошелся вдоль стола, по очереди заглядывая в лица всем собравшимся. — Я хочу, чтобы мы сыграли в одну забавную игру. Прежде, чем я буду вынужден лишить вас своего общества надолго — полагаю, кое-кто вздохнет с облегчением, когда это случится.

— Мы уже догадались! — воскликнула Санча. — Это игра о лабиринте!

Чезаре кивнул ей — мимоходом.

— Верно. Я — чудовище царя Миноса, пожирающее людей. Плод противоестественной связи женщины с быком, рожденное по злой воле богов. А вы — мои жертвы. Кто-то выйдет отсюда живым наутро, а кто-то — нет.

Заметив, как расширились зрачки у Альфонсо, он расхохотался.

— Но если вам повезет, вы спасетесь благодаря храброму Тесею, в которого так влюблена моя сестра Ариадна.

Нить, выбранная Лукрецией, была цвета крови. Чезаре кивнул Микелотто, позволяя отделиться от темноты, и выступить вперед.

***

Он должен был завязать им глаза одинаковыми черными повязками.

Его люди были повсюду — как и он сам. Он слышал разговоры и шелест платьев, и слышал мысли — мыслей в головах тех, кого синьор Чезаре захотел втянуть в свою затею, было много.

Даже слишком.

Микелотто не был обряжен, как они все. Он оставлял за собой право носить одежду черного цвета — без излишеств.

Пока он завязывал им глаза, осторожно отводя волосы с дамских шей, чувствуя вздрагивание век и плеч, ему казалось — он и вправду имеет дело с обреченными на смерть.

Кое-кто был напуган, кое-кто — возбужден. Смерть возбуждала некоторых так же, как красивая женщина — или юноша.

Его же не возбуждала нисколько.

— Сейчас их отведут, куда надо, — сказал он, обращаясь к синьору, самым бесстрастным голосом. — И я дам вам знак.

***

Пока Микелотто завязывал ему глаза, Жоффре кусал губы от нетерпения. Конечно, он сразу же решил, что снимет повязку, как только окажется на месте, — и отправится на собственные поиски. Лабиринты комнат за покоями Его Святейшества ему были известны не хуже, чем его брату и сестре, а среди приглашенных дам она заприметил Фьяметту. И постановил для себя: во что бы то ни стало отыскать ее сегодня и заполучить себе. Раз уж волей старшего брата ему выпал подобный счастливый случай.

Чезаре мог играть в свои игры сколько угодно — он всегда это делал, да и кто бы ему запретил, не отец же, в самом деле? И они все подлаживались под эти игры, так или иначе, с самого детства. Жоффре был слишком мал — и пока вырос, довольствовался рассказами Лукреции, и, бывало, покойного Хуана. А когда повзрослел, накрепко усвоил одно: не стоит переходить дорогу бешеному быку Чезаре, даже если ты тоже Борджиа и на твоем гербе пасется тот же бык.

Жоффре и не собирался: его никогда не интересовали все эти побрякушки, которыми так любил играть старший брат. Ни громкая слава, ни почести, ни шумный успех у дам не льстили ему. Другое дело: славная выпивка да покладистые шлюхи.

На выпивку везло, а Санча, хоть и оказалась первостатейной шлюхой, покладистой отнюдь не была. Она не подходила Жоффре — это стало ясно, как только они наконец, смогли переспать. Слишком дебелая, слишком упрямая, заносчивая стерва, так годившаяся своей кровью, что у Жоффре то и дело чесались кулаки посмотреть, какого же она на самом деле цвета.

Жоффре не подошла, но прекрасно подошла Чезаре. И Жоффре только рад был уступить ее, вместе с ее толстыми бедрами и большими тяжелыми грудями, почему-то навевавшими мысли о кровосмешении.

Чезаре развлекался с ней как мог, а в постели Жоффре побывало столько веселых шлюх, что он давно сбился со счета. 

Но лишь одна не давала ему покоя — и простая покупка ее услуг вряд ли бы удовлетворила тлевший в груди азарт.

И вот, нынче ночью, наконец, предоставился случай. Жоффре — поиметь куртизанку Чезаре без денег, а Чезаре — вернуть должок за одолженную шлюшку Сквилачче.

***

Фьяметта стянула повязку с глаз, как только ровные шаги слуги Чезаре стихли в гулкой пустоте коридора. Осмотрелась, поправляя смятые узлом волосы. Конечно, ей доводилось бывать в Апостольском дворце не раз — но так далеко заблудшая овца не забредала, и теперь от тишины и полумрака, разгоняемого лишь светильниками, подвешенными к стенам, замирало сердце.

Она прекрасно разбиралась в мужчинах, и знала, что Чезаре Борджиа жесток не слепой звериной, а человеческой жестокостью. Он был изощрен в своем бессердечии, и ее это устраивало, пока он платил ей сполна.

Когда ее имя стали называть рядом с его, ее стали побаиваться. Работы стало поменьше, а доход возрос, и она могла целыми неделями никого не принимать, поедая сладости и выбирая отрезы самой дорогой ткани для новых платьев.

Чезаре требовал от нее немного: радовать его глаз и быть покладистой.

Она это умела — и они пришли к согласию.

Изучив его повадки в постели, Фьяметта догадывалась, что сегодня должно было произойти что-то волнующее — и опасное. Она была рада, что замыслы Чезаре не касались ее напрямую. Она была рада играть — и даже рискнуть.

Ведь ей было так интересно, похожа ли сестра на брата?

Разговаривает ли с честными куртизанками, как с простыми уличными шлюхами?

Презирает ли их, как и подобает набожной замужней донне?

Лабиринт подхватывал — и затягивал в свое чрево. Фьяметта двинулась с места, то и дело замирая, чтобы прислушаться.

И очень скоро сквозь завесу безмолвия до нее донеслись шаги.

***

От волнения и предвкушения покалывало кончики пальцев и губы — хотя, конечно, никакой опасности для Джулии в этой игре быть не могло. Но она слушала свои шаги, пока слуга вел ее, осторожно поддерживая за локоть — и считала их, зачем-то, на всякий случай. Она сразу решила, что не будет прятаться, но и искать Чезаре тоже не будет. Он найдет ее сам, там, где оставил — найдет, когда захочет. Так ведь и было в самый первый их раз. Она дала ему понять, чего хочет, изнывая от любопытства, рискуя всем.

Риск оправдался многократно: Чезаре пришел один, и был с ней, пусть и не так, как она думала, пусть не в постели до утра. Но потом, когда вместе со страстью, сменившей укол разочарования, схлынула горячая волна, путавшая мысли, Джулия поняла: Чезаре поступил единственно верно.

Он всегда поступал так. И всегда поступал так — с ней. И пусть их страсть напоминала случку двух ополоумевших от весеннего гона животных — Джулия готова была просить еще и еще.

Синяки, остававшиеся на бедрах и руках, она потом замазывала белилами, да так ловко, что Родриго ничего не замечал.

Оказавшись на месте, Джулия стянула повязку — и не сомневалась, что так же поступят другие. И моргнула недоуменно: ни единая свечка не освещала комнату.

— Эй! — окликнула она удалявшегося слугу: слабый огонек еще был виден за поворотом. — Эй, а свечу, ты забыл оставить мне свечу!

— Не велено, — был ответ.

***

Повязка была ни к чему. Едва увидев перед собой решетку, заграждающую выход во двор, Санча поняла, где находится — и не сдержала торжествующий смешок.

Ей, в отличие от забежавшей в ватиканский лабиринт римской волчицы, не нужно было плутать — да она и не собиралась. Жертве ничего не стоило выбраться из ловушки, и жертва хотела во что бы то ни стало найти своего будущего убийцу, чтобы выйти или остаться — с ним.

Пол холодил ноги, и Санча решила начать свой путь, прощально проведя ладонью по прутьям. Было темно, но сначала дорогу освещала луна, заглянувшая в коридор, а после попался первый светильник.

Рыская то тут, то там, Санча размышляла не только о Чезаре, таком восхитительном и пугающем с этими рогами и глазами по всему телу. В ее мысли досадным образом прокрадывался явившийся откуда ни возьмись муженек.

Последнее, чего бы она желала этой ночью — столкнуться с ним нос к носу.

Он был невыносимо скучен и наверняка начал бы ныть ей в оба уха о том, что она уронила и растоптала честь мужней жены. Возможно, даже назвал бы шлюхой, а она врезала бы ему по лицу что есть мочи.

Чаще всего это помогало заткнуть Жоффре и изгнать куда подальше. В ответ он не смел сделать ничего, потому что боялся брата.

Мысли, описав круг, возвращались — к тому же.

Санча твердо решила, что даст себя убить, а умирая, предложит разорвать на себе платье.

***

Для кого-то это и вправду было простым и приятным приключением. Альфонсо видел, как блеснули глаза у его сестры, как улыбнулась Джулия Фарнезе, пока ловкие пальцы Микелотто завязывали узел из шелка на ее волосах.

Они обе были в приятном предвкушении — и Альфонсо мог лишь позавидовать их настроению.

Видел он и то, как улыбалась Лукреция: по правилам игры ей не стали завязывать глаза, ведь Ариадна знала Лабринт едва ли не лучше самого Минотавра. Он смотрел, пока мог смотреть, а потом ослеп. Черная мягкая ткань коснулась век, Альфонсо с трудом сдержал дрожь отвращения, волной прошедшуюся по телу от макушки до самых пят.

Цепной пес Чезаре Борджиа был с ним не столь осторожен, как с дамами. Он стянул узел так, что у Альфонсо сжало виски, а потом ухватил его железными пальцами за плечо — и повел.

Почему эта сомнительная честь была оказана именно ему, Альфонсо старался не думать. 

Думать следовало как можно меньше, а вот действовать — как можно быстрее.

Он стащил повязку, как только хватка на плече разжалась.

И увидел лишь ту же черную, бархатную тьму.

Микелотто всегда ступал неслышно, и Альфонсо пришлось задержать дыхание, обратиться в слух, чтобы точно понять: ушел он, или стоит тут же, с нацеленным на него кинжалом.

Напороться в темноте на чужой нож — какая нелепая, смешная смерть для герцога Бисельи.

Но Микелотто ушел, и Альфонсо, вытянув вперед левую руку с зажатой в кулаке нитью, сделал первый осторожный шаг. Правую он держал на своем бутафорском мече. Он решил, что сделает так же, как Тесей из мифа: привяжет нить к стене, чтобы не блуждать в темноте попусту. Где-то там, легко ступая по каменным плитам, в том же Лабиринте, шла его Ариадна.

Где-то недалеко затаился Минотавр.

Ожидать можно было всего, чего угодно.

***

Ему не нужен был ни свет, ни звук. Черное вино, растекающееся под кожей, вино в цвет зрачков и души, делало его зрячим, делало зрячими глаза, рассыпанные по коже. Он чувствовал, что может все — ведь это была игра, затеянная им.

В этой игре хозяином лабиринта мог оказаться далеко не всемогущий Минос.

Проводящий ночи там, наверху.

Знающий лишь половину правды.

Микелотто собирался сказать, где искать — в этом было его предназначение, была его суть. Но Чезаре отмахнулся со смехом. Неведение не страшило его. Так было интересней — потому что надежда, за которую сейчас цеплялся маленький белокурый Тесей, обретала смысл.

Разрушать истинную надежду слаще, чем развеивать пустые ожидания.

Он не ожидал, что найдет Альфонсо сразу. Крысеныш мог забиться в какую-нибудь нору, запереться в стенном шкафу, затаиться за углом, чтобы переждать опасность. Он был таким же, как его игрушечный меч — тоже игрушечным. Лукреция пеклась о нем, как мать, потому что еще не наигралась в куклы.

Ее лицо, всплывшее под его веками, вдруг перетекло в черты Санчи.

— Я искала тебя сама. Скажи мне, скажи, что я нашла тебя первой!

Ее взгляд был искательным — и смолянисто-черным. Она казалась пьяной. Ее веселье передавалось и ему, и маковому соку в его жилах.

***

Шаги Микелотто затихли за поворотом — и его поглотила темнота.

Альфонсо сделал еще один осторожный шаг — туда, где по его мнению должна была быть стена. Но рука никак не находила твердой опоры, а шаг отдавался эхом, тут и там. Или это искали друг друга участники игры?

Сердце стучало в груди громовым раскатом, отдавалось в ушах и в гулкой пустой комнате. Альфонсо сделал еще один шаг, чувствуя, как пресекается дыхание и кончики пальцев холодеют — от ужаса, ожидания, напряжения.

И ожидание было вознаграждено: ладонь встретила шершавый холодный камень стены.

Альфонсо вздохнул с облегчением, будто он был канатоходцем и до сих пор шел по тонкой веревке над пропастью, а теперь достиг твердой почвы.

Наверняка Чезаре думал, что он станет прятаться, будет срываться, чтобы как можно дольше не попадаться в лапы размалеванного как языческий идол чудовища.

Но Альфонсо знал: чтобы выиграть сражение, иногда нужно ударить первым.

Тесей, как ему и полагалось, шел навстречу Минотавру.

***

— Ты нашла меня первой, — сказал Чезаре, и крепко взял размытый темнотой призрак за плечи. — Но это значит, что после тебя будут и другие.

— Не думай, что уже выпил меня до дна. Не отказывайся от того, что я тебе предлагаю.

Там, где клубился хмельной мрак, оказалась плоть — тугая и горячая. Санча выдохнула, отдавая на растерзание свои покатые голые плечи и влажные губы. Он поцеловал ее, не скупясь, легко высвобождая из-под ткани ее груди, спуская хитон до самой талии.

Жертва должна оказаться помеченной.

Так, как смерть метит тех, кто уже не может вернуться — туда, наверх, в мир живых.

Вслепую откинув крышку чернильницы, привешенной к поясу, и плеснув чернил в руку, Чезаре прижал раскрытую ладонь к животу Санчи.

Оставляя свой отпечаток. Клеймя, будто корову.

— Ты съедена, бедняжка, — шепнул он, отводя ее руки со своих плеч и делая шаг в сторону — чтобы идти дальше. — Кровь брызнула на стену, кишки выпущены наружу. Я передам это твоему мужу, когда буду убивать и его.

***

Такое было с ним нечасто, но сейчас Жоффре наслаждался ощущением полной, ничем не сдерживаемой свободы. Словно лишь оказавшись здесь, причудой старшего брата вовлеченным в странную, с языческим душком, игру, он стал сам собой.

Жоффре не мог не оценить иронию брата и его самомнение, это же надо было взять на себя роль не кого-нибудь, а всесильного чудовища лабиринта, которому поклонялись и приносили жертвы! 

Нырять в мягкий мрак знакомых с детства коридоров было радостно. Слушать, как отдаются в глубине коридоров осторожные, неуверенные шаги других жертв Минотавра, — стало истинным наслаждением.

Он пробирался, трогая ладонью стены, наверняка пачкая ее о штукатурку, придерживаясь строгого, накрепко вбитого в него наставниками правила: всегда, всегда держись одной стороны, и там, где не знаешь, куда свернуть, сворачивай вправо.

Шаги, легкие, осторожные, явно женские, раздавались совсем рядом, потом замерли, и Жоффре поспешил на источник звука — предчувствие скорой добычи встрепенулось в нем. 

Он знал, что Лукреция пошла в противоположную сторону, а значит, это могла быть одна из трех оставшихся дам — почему бы и не Фьяметта?

Он так спешил, что мужских шагов не услышал, только голоса, о чем-то тихо переговаривающиеся, а потом досадливо поморщился.

Женщина, чей голос звучал возмущенно и зло, а слова дробились на осколки так, что их было трудно расслышать, — была ему знакома.

Да что там знакома.

Это была его жена Санча. И поливала она последними словами — вот уж сюрприз из сюрпризов — не кого-нибудь, а Чезаре!

***

Чертов Минотавр оставил ее, разгоряченную, готовую отдаться прямо там, где он нашел ее, или она нашла его. Отказал ей, в насмешку раздев и вымарав, словно ведьму перед казнью. Будто она была посмешищем, шутихой, девкой для забав, которую можно в любой момент поманить, а после со смехом щелкнуть по носу и выпроводить вон пинком под зад!

Санча шагала по лабиринту коридоров и переходов, не желая знать, куда она идет, и против воли все равно узнавала каждый поворот, каждую ступень, каждую дверь.

Ее распирало от злости и обиды. Она была унижена.

Натянув идиотский хитон, она испортила его не успевшими подсохнуть на животе чернилами. Ну что за манера играть! Что за безумное ребячество!

Не в силах выдержать гнев, переполнявший ее, Санча что было сил шарахнула кулаком о стену, и заскулив от боли, крикнула прямо в пустоту:

— Ты чертов засранец, Чезаре Борджиа! А я еще думала, что ты мужчина! Что ты способен перестать угождать сестре! Думала, тебя, мать твою, станет на то, чтобы отвлечься на меня!

На глазах выступили злые слезы — и она не стала их сдерживать.

И тут из-за очередного поворота вышел человек.

Мужчина.

Жоффре.

Выругавшись, Санча сорвала с предплечья широкий серебряный браслет, и, не найдя ничего потяжелее, запустила им в мужа.

***

Минотавр нашел своего Тесея — вторым.

Для этого потребовалось совсем немного времени — Микелотто не стал заводить предназначенного к закланию ягненка слишком далеко, и сам ягненок помог своему мяснику, двинувшись навстречу.

Выбрав для их встречи место, освещенное всполошенным, слабым светом масляной лампы.

Альфонсо увидел его — и замер. Тень его наискось метнулась по стене, и Чезаре раскинул руки в подобии радушного приветствия, чтобы даже она не смогла сбежать.

— Ну, здравствуй, герой, любовник, муж, убийца чудовищ.

Мало что было слаще созерцания румянца, пятнами покрывшего щеки мальчишки и даже его шею.

***

Она появилась из-за угла, как разъяренная фурия, и похожа была — тоже на фурию а еще на ведьму, как их рисуют для устрашения некрепких в вере. Волосы от быстрой ходьбы растрепались и лезли на лоб, на измятом хитоне, висевшем на одной лишь пряжке, чернело пятно — четкий след пятерни, расплывавшийся по белой ткани.

Минотавр пометил свою жертву, а Чезаре Борджиа поиздевался над любовницей, вымарав ее, будто гулящую девку, каковой, впрочем, она и была.

С языка Жоффре уже была готова сорваться колкость, но Санча опередила его. Так и не сумев сорвать злобу на Чезаре, она решила отыграться на муже — впрочем, как всегда. Размахнувшись от плеча, она запустила тяжелым серебряным браслетом, и Жоффре едва успел отшатнуться — побрякушка просвистела у самого его виска.

— Ах ты сучка! — рявкнул он и, скалясь, двинулся к ней, пригнувшись, прижав локти к бокам, как в драке. — Потаскуха! Чезаре послал тебя, и ты решила убить — меня?!

***

Он насмехался и скалился — о, так и вправду могло скалиться чудовище, живущее в Лабиринте.

Альфонсо так хотел этой встречи, и так боялся ее, что когда огромная рогатая тень легла поперек дороги, сделал невольный шаг назад. Чезаре Борджиа — его личный кошмар, сбывшаяся проклятием мечта — загораживал ему путь, раскидывая руки: не уйдешь. Да и уходить было некуда — если даже сейчас он вдруг позорно бежит, хотя сам искал этой встречи, — Чезаре настигнет его в любой другой момент, в любом другом углу Апостольского дворца. Подумать только, а ведь всего несколько месяцев назад, если бы его спросили, Альфонсо и сам бы не знал, что отвечать, чего он хотел больше: любви прекрасной Лукреции Борджиа или дружбы ее брата? Каким же наивным он был тогда! И как быстро и горько прозрел.

Его любовь — принадлежала ему хорошо, если только наполовину. А то, что мыслилось как крепкая дружба, вылилось в…

Альфонсо сглотнул застрявший в горле ком:

— Давно не виделись. Я искал тебя. А ты — меня. Надо полагать, в этом суть твоей игры?

***

Чезаре покачал головой, вглядываясь в того, кого хотел сожрать Минотавр, с угрожающим весельем.

— Не совсем. Встретиться с тобой здесь, подальше от любопытных глаз — это только начало. Ты обижаешь меня, думая, что все для тебя кончится быстро — и всего лишь забавами.

Он смотрел на Альфонсо во все глаза, во всю сотню глаз, подаренных ему Лукрецией. Кому-то Ариадна давала путеводную нить, похожую на моток кишок, кому-то — вкладывала глаза в глазницы. Она сама тянулась между ними двумя, как нить, как выпотрошенные внутренности — каждого.

Минотавр, разглядывая Тесея, почти не мигал. Он уже видел растерзанное тело и вынутые из суставов члены. Видел следы черной крови — повсюду.

И от азартного возбуждения губы сами расползались в улыбке.

— Вынужден признать, что ты открыл для меня кое-какие двери, мой маленький Альфонсо. И, должно быть, так радуешься моему скорому отъезду. Целуя свою жену при всех. Запираясь с ней в спальне и пытаясь удовлетворить ее — ты радуешься, что вот-вот я сгину где-то во Франции. Кто знает, вернусь ли я оттуда?

Он сделал шаг влево — зеркаля попытку Альфонсо двинуться в сторону. Мальчишка мог попробовать нырнуть ему под руку — для удара или бегства. Еще два шага — и они почти поменялись местами, так же, как их тени.

— Я знаю, как ты надеешься на то, что я оставлю тебя в покое. Но ты трахаешь мою сестру, и, думаю, справедливо будет, если я успею пару раз трахнуть тебя. Надежда всегда обманывается — не огорчайся, такова жизнь.

Для того, чтобы схватить Альфонсо за горло, и рывком поддернуть его к стене, ударив в нее затылком, хватило одного шага — и одного вдоха.

***

Прокравшись вдоль стены навстречу трепещущему в конце коридора пятнышку света, Фьяметта чуть не вскрикнула от неожиданной радости.

Казалось, кто-то из любимых ею святых подслушал ее мысли о синьоре Лукреции, и решил сделать своей ревностной почитательнице небольшой подарок.

Сестра Чезаре, дочь Папы, стояла на месте. Фьяметта узнала ее издали — по длинным, спускающимся ниже голеней, волосам, и темному платью.

И, хотя это казалось странным — по молчанию.

— Еще раз желаю вам доброй ночи, — проговорила она шепотом, чтобы никто не смог услышать их — и прийти на голос.

Даже Чезаре.

Синьора обернулась, окинув Фьяметту странным, долгим взглядом с поволокой. От мурашек, побежавших по спине, захотелось поежиться, но Фьяметта улыбнулась, подходя поближе, разглядывая Лукрецию, словно прекраснейшую диковину:

— Я уже успела здорово заплутать здесь, но не думаю, что ватиканский лабиринт плохо знаком вам.

***

Лукреции Микелотто не стал завязывать глаз. Это была ее особая привилегия в этой игре — привилегия Хозяйки Лабринта, пусть и не столь ужасной, как его Хозяин. Но даже если бы завязали, даже если бы она ослепла, Лукреция бы нашла ход в эту потайную, завешенную коврами комнату. Здесь она пряталась девчонкой, когда они с Чезаре играли в игры, куда более невинные, чем нынешние. 

Здесь же, повзрослев, она оставалась помолиться и подумать. А помолиться и подумать ей нынче было о чем. 

Та дрожь нетерпения и желания, что владела ее существом, должна была улечься до конца игры — так она себе постановила. 

Она знала, что уйдет с Чезаре, как бы ни повернулась нить сюжета, кто бы ни остался незамеченным в их поиске. 

Она знала, что у нее нет шансов. И у Альфонсо, ее Тесея, шансов тоже не было. Исход столкновения с Минотавром был предопределен, разве только врученная ею нить уведет его не вглубь Лабиринта, но прочь, из тьмы к свет, от чудовищ — к людям. Об этом надлежало молиться ей нынче, истово, страстно, будто на кону было спасение ее души.

Так она и молилась, чувствуя, как слова утекали сквозь сложенные пальцы, будто песок в больших песочных часах Чезаре. «К исходу ночи, Лукреция, Ариадна, — сказал он, сказал Минотавр в его обличье и вся сотня нарисованных ею глаз раскрылась, оживая, — все встанет на свои места». Пусть бы это было так, и пусть бы Тесею хватило храбрости не сражаться с чудовищем, а ускользнуть от него. Ведь иногда высшее мужество — избежать боя.

Она просила об этом Святую Петрониллу, просила даровать эту мудрость и это мужество своему юному мужу, нежному, будто ангел, с волосами мягкими, словно пух, просила столь истово, что не услышала шагов за спиной. А когда услышала, ей понадобилось время, чтобы понять, кто перед ней.

Содержанка брата была отчего-то взволнована, и это волнение передалось Лукреции, перешло в ее дыхание и мысли, словно в сегодняшний вечер она могла проживать за другого его жизнь.

Лукреция улыбнулась.

— И тебе доброй ночи, Фьяметта.

***

Бык оказался быстрее человека. Обманный маневр, которым Альфонсо надеялся нырнуть под руку Чезаре, чтобы со всего маху садануть его под ребра рукоятью игрушечного меча и тем отбросить, стереть с лица самодовольную ухмылку, замедлить ядовитые речи, не удался. Миг — и он почувствовал себя пригвожденной к стене бабочкой. 

Боль от удара расплылась по затылку, залила глаза, вдохнуть было невозможно, и внутри, под грудиной рождался уже знакомый липкий дрожащий ком. Тот, который Альфонсо выблелывавал после каждой подобной встречи с Чезаре Борджиа.

Он расцепил зубы, выталкивая из легких последние остатки воздуха:

— Трахать родственников — это то, что ты любишь больше всего, да, Чезаре? Или — убивать?

Он не стал дожидаться, пока Чезаре соберется с мыслями для ответа, просто сделал то, что собирался раньше. Размахнувшись, насколько мог, ткнул рукоятью меча прямо в раскрытый под грудиной зрачок.

Ты ведь брат мне теперь, Минотавр? И мне — тоже.

***

Боль запоздала на два вдоха — и три движения пляшущих теней. Игрушечный мальчик ударил чудовище своим игрушечным мечом, и боль оказалась такой же — игрушечной.

Но пальцы Чезаре разжались на половину мгновения — и этого хватило, чтобы Альфонсо, ощутив подошвами твердость пола, рванулся из его рук.

Зрение и слух обострились до того, что тело стало опережать разум. Тени станцевали еще раз, обойдя друг друга прежде, чем слиться. Резко, молча, с глухим ударом о стену.

Альфонсо снова оказался зажат между разъяренным быком и белизной штукатурки, и в этот раз Чезаре не стал с ним церемониться. Притиснув предплечьем поперек горла, саданул по лицу кулаком.

— Хорошая попытка, Тесей, — похвалил он, тряхнув кистью, чтобы размять пальцы. — Но я не могу отпустить тебя, не рассказав небольшой секрет. Ведь мы и вправду братья, и, по твоим словам, выбор у меня невелик: либо убить тебя, либо поиметь как следует.

Альфонсо трепыхнулся — и Чезаре ударил его еще раз.

— Тише, тише. Ты еще не знаешь главного. Твоя жена невзначай открыла мне кое-что о ваших постельных развлечениях. Почему ты не сказал мне раньше, что у тебя такой ловкий язык и такие нежные губы? Прямо как у девушки…

Смяв гладкие щеки мальчишки, он с нажимом провел пальцем по его губам, и добавил, пододвинувшись вплотную:

— Теперь твоему рту придется сослужить мне службу. Ведь ты просто обязан доставить удовольствие своему брату — на прощание.

***

Постояв немного на месте, Фьяметта решилась приблизиться.

Она отдавала себе отчет в том, что пожирает синьору Лукрецию нескромным взглядом — но и отвести глаз не могла. Как и не нарушить чужого уединения.

Как и не опуститься на колени рядом.

— Вы не будете против, если я составлю вам компанию? — спросила она, уже чувствуя пряный запах духов, исходивший от синьоры — и запах ее тела, теплый, откровенный, вызывающий. — Я набожна, что бы обо мне ни говорили. Даже женщина вроде меня может любить не только мужчин и деньги, но и Господа. Но позвольте…

Завидев на шее Лукреции небольшое пятнышко — то ли грязи, то ли краски, — Фьяметта потянулась к ней, чтобы стереть его. Она была готова к тому, что ее рука будет отведена. Она знала, что у синьоры найдутся причины испытывать к ней не только равнодушие — но и неприязнь.

Но Чезаре предложил им всем игру, и Фьяметта не хотела, чтобы эта ночь прошла для нее так же, как множество других.

***

Он успел только набрать в грудь немного воздуха — и вновь оказался вжат лопатками в стену. И больше не смог сделать ни одного вдоха или выдоха, а от боли сами собой на глаза навернулись слезы.

Минотавр не оставлял Тесею ни шанса, но нужно было бороться: за свою жизнь, за честь той, кого он любил. Бороться так, как он это делал с самого своего приезда в этот проклятый Богом город, в это проклятое семейство. Бороться — до конца.

И собирая остатки сил, он попытался было повторить свой маневр с мечом, затрепыхался в злом, о, отнюдь не братском, объятии, как рыба, насаженная на крючок. Чезаре же небрежно, даже как-то лениво двинул его кулаком в зубы.

Во рту стало солоно, пряно, а новая боль на миг ослепила.

А потом Чезаре заговорил, и Альфонсо в который раз пожалел, что не взял с собой хотя бы ножа. Ведь будь у него оружие, так просто было бы сейчас ткнуть в один из раскрытых по всему телу чудовища, жадно смотрящих глаз, а потом вырваться из обмякшей хватки — и цепких объятий ужаса и унижения, ужасного унижения, которое сопровождало каждую их встречу с Чезаре Борджиа. Но все что он мог сделать — это пихнуть Чезаре в грудь, прохрипев:

— Не боишься, братец Чезаре, остаться без своих причиндалов от моей ласки?

***

Лукреция проследила за осторожным, порхающим, словно мотылек, движением тонких пальцев — не каждая из благородных дам могла похвастаться таким. Проследила — и отводить пальцы не стала, лишь почувствовала, как прикосновение Фьяметты проникает прямиком под кожу, будто бы это на ней раскрыты множество глаз и множество ран.

Она повернулась к Фьяметте — лицом, разглядывая ее без стеснения, но с живым любопытством, чувствуя ее возросшее волнение, как свое.

— Присоединяйся, конечно. Я молила господа, чтобы поездка Чезаре была благополучной. А о чем обычно молишься ты?

***

Осклабившись, Чезаре поддернул юнца повыше — так, чтобы он мог стоять, лишь опираясь на мыски. Загнанный в угол крысеныш пытался кусаться — пока что на словах. И пресыщенное чудовище не могло не оценить пыл своего неудавшегося убийцы.

Убивать самому, не встречая сопротивления, было скучно.

— Ценю твои трепыхания, но вынужден разочаровать. Я ведь в любой момент могу выбить твои ровные белые зубки — кулаком или рукоятью кинжала. Видел когда-нибудь, как строптивому слуге вышибают зубы, чтобы он, наконец, смирился?

Он приблизился так, что чувствовал на своих губах прерывистое, затрудненное дыхание. Вглядываясь в зрачки напротив, можно было увидеть пару рогатых отражений — словно Альфонсо смотрел на Дьявола.

— Но я поступлю иначе. Что, если я расскажу твоей любимой жене кое-какие наши тайны? О том, как ты кончал подо мной, будто распутная девка — и рыдал, размазывая сопли по лицу? Или, может, о том, что у тебя колом стоит, когда я засаживаю тебе поглубже?

Чувствуя, как тело жертвы обмякло на мгновение, Чезаре добавил:

— Но лучше — я покажу ей все это, поимею тебя прямо перед Лукрецией, если не будешь покладистым.

***

Синьора не отшатнулась от непрошенного прикосновения, не остановила его на подлете. Фьяметта не стала злоупотреблять ее расположением — и, осторожно стерев пятнышко, тут же отвела руку. На кончиках пальцев оставалось ощущение мягкости, теплоты и упругости чужого тела. Шея у синьоры Лукреции была нежной, как у голубки — и такой же белой.

Разглядывая ее — без наглости, лишь в ответ, — Фьяметта подумала, что не одна Джулия Фарнезе заслуживает называться Прекрасной.

— Я молюсь о том, о чем может молиться куртизанка — о мужчинах и деньгах, потому что для нас это одно и то же, — призналась она, делая вид, что лукавит. — Поэтому я прошу Господа, чтобы ваш брат, синьора, не оставлял меня своим попечением, а если оставит — чтобы нашелся кто-то столь же богатый и щедрый. Еще прошу: Господи, даруй мне долговечную красоту, и я смогу заработать на новый дом, содержание матери и, когда придет мой час — славное надгробие.

Помолчав немного, она добавила — тише и вкрадчивей.  
— Но я бы солгала вам, если бы сказала, что это — все. Есть и еще кое-что. Я обратилась ко Всевышнему, прося его об обретении друга.

***

Дрожащий комок, зародившийся под грудиной, подкатил к горлу, колени и сжимавшиеся до того кулаки ослабли. Альфонсо напомнил самому себе тряпичную куклу — из тех, которыми играли юные камеристки его сестры — не достойные даже брать в руки фарфоровое великолепие, хранившееся у Санчи. 

То, чем грозил Минотавр, чьи рога, казалось, вот-вот проткнут горло, было чудовищной ложью. И в то же время — в них таилась горькая, страшная правда.

Все пошло кругом: пляшущие по стенам тени, сами стены, плитки под ногами, заплясал не выпускающий его из смертельного объятия Бык — и Альфонсо испугался, что сейчас лишится чувств.

Он прикусил разбитую губу. Струйка крови потекла по подбородку, пачкая пальцы Чезаре, все еще державшие его железной хваткой. А пришедшая вслед боль пронзила, казалось, до самых пяток, но немного прояснила мысли.

— Врешь, — прошелестел он, и еле услышал свой голос, так он был тих. — Ты не посмеешь: если об этом узнают в Неаполе, конец тебе и вашему союзу.

***

Данное Чезаре зелье обостряло разум и чувства.

Фьяметта была с ней откровенна — и Лукреция видела это. И оценила. Она любила, когда ей говорили правду, не прикрываясь необходимостью лгать: из-за ее ранга, или положения, или денег. Фьяметта смотрела на нее в упор, будто оценивала, изучала, и ее глаза мерцали от скрытого интереса. И это тоже нравилось, ведь подобны взгляды женщин приходилось встречать нечасто. 

Лукрецию забрали в дом Адрианы Милы, едва ей исполнилось одиннадцать лет. И она быстро узнала одну простую истину: искать друзей среди равных себе — неблагодарное занятие. Принимать же дружбу тех, кто ниже по рангу и кто ее усердно ищет — занятие опасное. Оттого среди знатных дам и девиц Рима она слыла высокомерной и нелюдимой, и единственный, с кем она могла и смела делить свои мысли и чувства, был Чезаре. Брат всегда уезжал и приезжал, но теперь он мог вернуться в Рим слишком поздно.

Да и как знать, та, к которой ехал Чезаре — не займет ли она место Лукреции в его душе и сердце, как, без сомнения, займет в постели? Она была молода, была прекрасна — и вовсе не похожа на Лукрецию. Он а была ровней — и это пугало больше всего.

Зелье подталкивало к действию.

— Какое удивительное совпадение, милая Фьяметта, — улыбнулась Лукреция почти нежно, чувствуя, как к щекам приливает и сама взяла за руку любовницу брата. — Я тоже молюсь о друге.

***

Бешеная, жаркая смоль внутри разливалась все шире. Заполоняла собой эту черную ночь и белые узкие коридоры, дрожала в груди и зрачках непроницаемой поверхностью. Чезаре видел кровь, текущую из носа Альфонсо — близко, так близко, что можно было ощутить ее запах.

То, что блеял этот нежный барашек, почти приготовленный к ужину, вызывало еще больший азарт.

Чезаре нравилось то, как трепыхалась под его ладонью чужая жизнь. Чудовище, подменившее сегодня его лицо, изводилось от нетерпения. Желало — еще большего.

— И от кого же узнают, позволь спросить? — переместив руку, он вдавил основание ладони Альфонсо в кадык, а пальцами сжал его челюсть, заставляя против воли чуть приоткрыть рот. — От тебя? От кого-то из твоих людей?

Он поцеловал эти испуганные губы — побледневшие от ужаса, но еще розовые. Сухо, грубо, с привкусом стали и близкой смерти. Альфонсо затрепыхался, пытаясь укусить — поэтому пришлось объяснить ему изложенную мысль:

— Ты, быть может, помнишь, как повсюду, от Феррары до Калабрии, надрывали животы, вспоминая имя Джованни Сфорца и его брак с Лукрецией Борджиа? Бедный, бедный Джованни — не смог даже лишить невинности свою красавицу-жену, и из-за его обвисшего жалкого стручка Папе пришлось расторгнуть брак. И как же не повезло прекрасной Лукреции — вскоре из Неаполя, а может — из Рима стали просачиваться слухи, что ее второй муж предпочитает подставлять зад ее брату, вместо того, чтобы уделять внимание супруге.

Отпустив Альфонсо так же неожиданно, как схватил, Чезаре полил ладонь чернилами — и прижал ее к его лицу, ткнув затылком в стену.

— Ты можешь попытаться рассказать об этом. Не ручаюсь, что отношения моей семьи с Арагонским домом от таких новостей потеплеют — но могу сказать наверняка, что тебя он выплюнет, как кость, вонзившуюся в язык. Никому не хочется признавать, что в его жилах течет та же кровь, что и в жилах неудачников и посмешищ. Посмотри на жирного флорентийского Мавра и подумай — так ли он отличается от твоего дяди.

***  
— Каким же должен быть тот, кому посчастливится снискать вашу дружбу? Судя по тому, что вы до сих пор не обрели такого друга, ему необходимо обладать редкими качествами…

Фьяметта снова заглянула в глаза синьоры, и отметила, что взгляд ее был хоть и внимателен, но странен — как будто Лукреция смотрела сквозь нее, сквозь стены, сквозь саму себя, и видела то, что другим было недоступно.

Пожатие руки мигом согрело продрогшие пальцы, и Фьяметта решила сделать следующий ход — снова, как и первый, на удачу.

— Расскажите мне, если считаете, конечно, что особа вроде меня могла бы сделаться вашей конфиденткой…

***

Стоило оказаться рядом — и женушка попыталась выцарапать ему глаза.

Что ж, вполне ожидаемо: Санча с легкостью давала кому угодно, только не своему законному супругу. Он мог бы разозлиться — и, чтобы ненароком не убить ее, уйти срывать злость на других. 

Он так делал всегда, и, без сомнения, Санча, с визгом бросаясь на него, будто разъяренная кошка, рассчитывала именно на это. Но сегодня был особый вечер. В этом лабиринте не было Жоффре Борджиа. 

А скалящийся, исходящий злостью и похотью хищник — был. 

Он отвесил ей оплеуху, вкладывая в удар столько силы, что Санча отлетела к стене, ударившись спиной, а у самого Жоффре заныла ладонь.

Она все еще стояла, прижимая ладонь к щеке, когда он подошел к ней. Она все еще смотрела недоумевая, напрягшись в ожидании следующего удара, а он оскалился — и вместо того, чтобы ударить, поцеловал, раздвигая ее ноги коленом.

Хитон съехал с другого плеча — обнажая бледную грудь и испачканный чернилами живот.

Жоффре положил свою ладонь — поверх следа, оставленного Чезаре, стирая чужую метку — своей, и провел вверх обхватывая полную грудь ладонью, сминая затвердевший сосок между пальцев.

***

Лукреция наклонила голову — медленно и серьезно. Она продолжала улыбаться, а самое главное — смотреть и видеть. Она видела любопытство, спрятанное за фасадом учтивости, и любопытство это не было праздным, или же — злым и завистливым, как это обычно бывало у большинства знакомых дам.

Она видела — Фьяметте правда интересно то, о чем она спрашивает, и она действительно сомневается, что Лукреция ей ответит. Не только потому, что Лукреция была куда знатнее и богаче, или жила совсем другой жизнью, чем Фьяметта — потому что что раскрыть душу чужому человеку куда сложнее, чем обнажиться перед ним. Лукреция это знала. И знала, что Фьяметта знает — тоже, как никто другой.

— Друг, — сказала она, с удовольствием чувствуя как мягкая ладонь Фьяметты теплеет в ее пальцах, и сама того не заметив, задумавшись над вопросом, начала поглаживать — костяшки, середину ладони. Чужое тепло успокаивало мысли, заставляло их проявляться четче, — друг — это тот, кто верит другому, кто готов прийти на помощь другу, кто… кто видит самого человека, а не его положения в обществе… — Она засмеялась. — Я не утомила тебя, Фьяметта?

***

Сперва он заметил тень Алессандро Фарнезе, а потом и его самого.

Тени в его лабиринте выдавали своих хозяев и себя. Тени были так же черны, как те чернила, сквозь которые Альфонсо беспомощно моргал белесыми ресницами — как теленок, который вот-вот получит от мясника удар в лоб.

Чезаре остановился, глядя на брата Джулии и чуть склонив рогатую голову к плечу. Он не видел Алессандро — перед всеми его глазами все еще стояло зрелище бледной кожи, на которой кровь смешивалась с чернилами так же, как вино смешивалось с маковой кровью в его собственной чаше.

В этом была вся суть игры, затеянной сегодня.

— Чезаре? — всполошенно обернулся Алессандро, и зачем-то сделал несколько шагов назад. Его улыбка была натянутой, как струна. — Вот ты где… А я пытался найти Джулию, и, представь себе, не сумел. Ты не видал ее?

Чезаре молчал. Веселый вопрос, ударившись о стены, разбился вдребезги.

***

— А что, если я скажу: я вижу вас такой, какая вы есть, и именно потому сегодня выбрала найти вас. Не скрываться от вашего брата, как бы ему было угодно, не искать его, как бы не было угодно кое-кому из приглашенных дам. Не играть. Как только я увидела вас, поняла, что должна следовать за вами, потому что…

Уж кому было так просто говорить правду, прикрываясь бесстыдством и привычкой лгать, так это куртизанке. Такие, как Фьяметта, плели множество льстивых речей — плели их, как паутину. Хвалили красоту одышливых толстяков, бодрость старцев, мужскую силу импотентов. Хвалили любой кошелек, если он оказывался достаточно туг. Но теперь, зачем-то рассказывая синьоре Лукреции о своих чувствах, о том, что обуревало ее в эту ночь, Фьяметта смутилась и осеклась. Она не была готова к тому, что желание разглядеть чужую тайну приведет ее к раскрытию собственных.

Поглаживание ладони приносило странное, глубинное удовольствие, сродни любовному восторгу.

— Потому что вы — необыкновенная женщина. И я хочу предложить вам себя, в любом качестве, в каком вам заблагорассудится. И нет, конечно же, я не возьму с вас денег за мою дружбу…

Глуповатая шутка помогла ей собраться с мыслями, и, потянувшись к собеседнице, слегка коснуться ее губ целомудренным поцелуем. Так подруга могла бы поцеловать подругу — не более.

Сразу же отстранившись, Фьяметта была вынуждена сделать глубокий вдох.

***

Джулия успела даже задремать, удобно устроившись в найденном наощупь кресле, а Чезаре все не шел. Ей не было обидно: наверняка он занят другими, занят охотой, и потому до нее еще обязательно дойдет. К тому же, она и сама не слишком хотела, чтобы то, что между ними должно было произойти, происходило наспех, кое-как. Она специально освободила сегодняшнюю ночь, отговорившись от Родриго вечной женской отговоркой. Тот хоть и не был брезглив, старался ее не трогать, когда приходили нужные дни. И потому Джулия знала: несколько ночей она свободна, и одну из них точно отдаст Чезаре и тогда покажет ему все, на что способна, все, чему научилась и что не могла показать Родриго. И если там, среди своих бесчисленных шлюх, неотличимых от принцесс, с принцессой, неотличимой от шлюхи, он вспомнит Джулию Фарнезе — это будет ее победа.

Она проснулась от холода, но больше — от тихих, полузадушенных звуков, раздававшегося из дальнего угла комнаты. Джулию прошибло холодным потом: говорили же, что в здешних переходах обитают сонмы призраков.

Она верила, а Чезаре смеялся над ней, и в конце концов разубедил ее. 

Но звук, повторялся раз за разом, и было похоже, что кто-то всхлипывал, будто стараясь подавить рвущиеся рыдания.

«Может быть, это какая-то служанка, — утешала себя Джулия. — Мало ли кто и почему плачет среди ночи посреди папского дворца?»

— Эй! — позвала она, встав с кресла. — Ты кто? Почему ты плачешь?

Темнота, испуганно пискнув, замолчала. Джулия, наскоро перекрестившись, пошла на звук. Сердце стучало так громко, что заглушало ее шаги.

***

Поцелуй был легким, почти невесомым. Лукреции случалось целоваться с другими женщинами — и вовсе не так невинно, как поцеловала ее Фьяметта. Ей случалось слышать и другие признания, и многие из них были куда более ловкими и пылкими — и все же в груди стало тепло, а в комнате будто немного светлее.

Лукреция вздохнула.

— Я сейчас уйду, милая Фьяметта. Боюсь, я совсем забыла о своей роли и о том, что должна отыскать Тесея прежде, чем его найдет Минотавр. Но почему бы нам не с тобой не встретиться на неделе? Могу я прийти к тебе, чтобы продолжить наш разговор?

Фьяметта смотрела на нее так, будто ждала следующего хода — и боялась его.

Лукреция все еще не выпускала ее руку из своей. И, продолжая улыбаться, рассмеялась, и подалась к Фьяметте, возвращая поцелуй — быстрый, легкий, обещание дружбы, а может и чего-то еще.

Лукреция и сама не могла бы ответить на этот вопрос.

***

Пожалуй, никто в Риме не ждал отъезда Чезаре Борджиа во Францию, как Алессандро Фарнезе. Изо дня в день он надеялся услышать благую весть, которая спасла бы его семью, будто пришествие Христово — праведные души.

Но, конечно, все беды Алессандро заключались как раз в том, что праведниками никто из его родных не являлся, а сестра Джулия, ко всему, была набитой дурой.

С нее-то все и началось.

Неладное он заподозрил почти сразу. За обедом Джулия, обычно без меры болтливая и острая на язык, помалкивала, разделывая свою куропатку с какой-то странной нежностью в движениях. Пересказывая досужие сплетни, делалась загадочной и смотрела из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Когда же речь заходила о том, что папская дочь Лукреция обрела счастье в брачной верности, смех Джулии делался и вовсе неприличным.

Было ясно одно: Прекраснейшая завела любовника.

Эта мысль посещала ее и раньше. Она жаловалась, что не может сгубить свою молодость, оставаясь верной старику, и в такие моменты Алессандро отчетливо ощущал, как мраморные полы под его ногами начинают раскачиваться, будто корабельная палуба. Все, чего он достиг — его место в Конклаве, его кардинальская мантия, его пожалования, его, в конце-концов, жизнь — все это могло пойти прахом из-за слабой на передок дуры.

Он не думал, или же не хотел думать, что его сестре хватит слабоумия воплотить полушутливые угрозы захомутать кого-нибудь помоложе и погорячее в жизнь.

Когда же Джулия стала вести себя точно так же, как в дни первых постельных утех с Папой, Алессандро обеспокоился и решил проследить за похождениями сестры. В случае чего — о, он был уверен! — с тайным хахалем Джулии можно будет совладать посулами или угрозами под видом предложения дружбы. Если он сам не сбежит, вовремя поняв, во что ввязался.

В утро, когда, направляясь к Джулии, он нос к носу столкнулся с Чезаре Борджиа, все его планы пошли коту под хвост.

Чезаре насвистывал какую-то идиотскую песенку, ухмылялся нагло, смотрел свысока.

— Твоя сестра еще спит, — сообщил он, проплывая мимо в своем черном бархате, и, подавив зевок, добавил: — Меня она тоже не приняла, хотя я никогда не прихожу к дамам без важного повода.

Сомнений быть не могло: Джулия Фарнезе сошла с ума.

В тот же день Алессандро выслушивал ее вопли о том, что она оскорблена его подозрениями, крича в ответ, что она проститутка каких поискать, и увертывался от летящих в него подушек. Позже Джулия заявила, что обставила дело лучше некуда, и никто никогда ничего не узнает. Еще позже — что эта тайна умрет вместе с ней.

Алессандро был уверен, что это может случиться очень скоро.

И теперь, глядя на Чезаре почти испуганно, играя в его странные, больные игры только затем, чтобы не выдать своих секретов, что были не лучше секретов Джулии, он пролепетал:

— Может, пройдем куда-нибудь, где будет что выпить?

— У меня не так много времени, — был ответ. — Убив тебя, мне придется найти и сожрать еще нескольких. А это не слишком быстрое дело — даже если знаешь, кто заслуживает быть съеденным.

***

Альфонсо решил: если Чезаре Борджиа скажет еще хотя бы слово, — он убьет его.

Сорвет с головы эти чертовы рога и проткнет ими мерзавца прямо сейчас.

И будь что будет. Он уже слышал чавкающий звук, с которым рог входит в тело, видел алую кровь, заливающую нарисованные по всему телу глаза — причудливые узоры, порожденные, без сомнения, больным воображением.

Но Чезаре похлопал его по плечу, будто они вели дружескую, непринужденную беседу, и ушел, не оглядываясь.

Альфонсо же, замерев от ужаса, смотрел ему в спину: там тоже расплывались большие, раскрытые, словно раны, глаза.

Он сделал шаг, второй, — в сторону, противоположную той, куда направлялся Минотавр. Наткнулся на стену, больно ударившись плечом, нащупал нить — и отшвырнул не размотанный до конца клубок в сторону. Слезы текли по лицу, смешиваясь с кровью и чернилами, тошнота подкатывала к горлу.

Из того лабиринта, в который завели его брачные игры его семьи и Родриго Борджиа, выход был только один — смерть.

Что лучше, какой выход достойнее: убить Чезаре, чтобы потом наверняка быть убитым его слугами? Умереть от руки самого Чезаре? Или может быть, покончить с этим раз и навсегда самому?

Лишь в одном сомнения не было: им двоим — Чезаре Борджиа и Альфонсо ди Калабриа — не оставалось места не только в папском дворце, в Риме, но и вообще на земле.

Альфонсо шел и шел, пока у него не осталось сил вовсе.

В комнате было пусто и тихо, и можно было предаться горю, своим горьким мыслям, не опасаясь быть раскрытым, не держа лицо ни перед двором, ни перед Лукрецией — вот уж кого меньше всего хотелось впутывать в эту историю.

Но удача, как видно, даже в такой мелочи решила посмеяться над ним.

***

Вновь раздался полузадушенный всхлип — а вслед за ним Джулия услышала, как кто-то осторожно и тихо, сдерживая рвущееся наружу рыдание, шмыгнул. Призраки не дышали и не шмыгали носом — значит, там, в углу комнаты, где темнота, и без того плотная и шелковая, словно повязка, в которой ее сюда привели, сгущалась особенно, сидел живой человек.

— Кто ты? — голос Джулии обрел твердость. — Говори немедленно, или я позову на помощь.

В этих перехода не место чужакам. Даже таким, которым нужно утешение.

Темнота стала осязаемой — и затихла.

А потом ее прорезал длинный косой луч света из соседнего перехода. Комната наполнилась шагами и голосами — Джулия моргнула и невольно подалась назад. Только сейчас, когда двое молодых кардиналов Борджиа, прешучиваясь и смеясь, прошлись по Лабиринту, она поняла, что могла бы встретиться в этих переходах с кем угодно: с Жоффре Сквилаччи, с его одержимой женушкой, с куртизанкой Фьяметтой, с собственным братом, наконец. А ведь на самом деле ей никого не хотелось видеть — кроме того, кто так и не появился до сих пор.

Шаги и голоса отдалились, луч метнулся по стене и выхватил из темноты край расшитого золотом хитона, острое колено и тонкий ремешок сандалии.

Джулия снова зажмурилась — и сердце заколотилось сильнее, чем прежде.

Уж лучше бы это был призрак, обиженная служанка, наемный убийца — кто угодно.

В дальнем углу комнаты сидел на полу и рыдал — отчаянно, навзрыд — юный герцог Бисельи, муж Лукреции Борджиа, сын Неаполитанского короля.

***

Чезаре ступил вперед — мягко, словно перед ним была всполошенная дичь. Он все еще молчал, и смотрел не на Алессандро — куда интереснее казалась ему игра теней, почти неотделимых от стены в слабом свете из окна.

Их тени слились в одну, и тут же распались — точно так же, как было с Альфонсо. Минотавр проглатывал их всех, этих глупых, надеющихся на своего Бога жертв — одну за другой, даже в потустороннем мире. Их тени становились его частью — а это значило, что после смерти они отдали бы свои монеты ему.

Медный обол, и еще один, и еще.

Лодка Харона наутро окажется пуста, а паромщик, такой же, как тот, что простодушно болтал об исколотых трупах, сбрасываемых в Тибр, станет отчаянно скучать.

Все так же молча, Чезаре перевел застывающий взгляд, и выхватил из темноты бледнеющие скулы Алессандро. Он не сомневался, что кардиналу, носящему смешное и срамное прозвище по милости своей сестры, есть что сказать. О Джулии, об Орсо Орсини и его беспокойных родичах.

О многом другом.

О да, Алессандро Фарнезе было, что скрывать — и в чем признаваться, скуля от боли или страха.

Но сегодня Минотавр был милостив — он всего лишь пожирал.

Не спрашивая.

Чезаре оставил след своей ладони на плече Алессандро, тихо сказав ему:

— Мы выпьем позже. И я задам вопросы, на которые ты ответишь.

Его путь стелился дальше, сотканный из нетерпения.

Минотавр не мог слишком долго блуждать один, без Ариадны. И Чезаре шел вперед, предоставив решать глазам, разбросанным по телу. Катая на языке лишь одно имя, звонкое, как звон литавр, как укол иглы.

Лукреция, Лукреция, Лукреция.

***

Фьяметта налетела на него неожиданно, потеряв бдительность.

Он был воистину страшен: изогнутые острые рога, размалеванное тело, окаменевшее лицо. Взгляд у него был, как у голодного зверя. Чезаре смотрел так на тех, кто смог вызвать его гнев или похоть — а возбудить в нем эти два чувства было так же легко, как подхватить лихорадку в августе.

И так он глядел на Фьяметту, оказавшуюся прямо перед ним. Она не видела его глаз, но узнавала наклон головы — и тень кривой улыбки, адресованной не ей.

— Я встретила твою сестру, — проговорила она, тронув свои губы тыльной стороной ладони. — Она молилась о тебе.

Он не ответил, но улыбка его стала шире — и злее.

Если бы он не платил, Фьяметта боялась бы его сильнее, чем Дьявола. Иногда ей казалось, что Чезаре Борджиа, засыпающий в ее постели — и есть Дьявол.

И она знала, что ему нужно.

Кто ему нужен.

— Я скажу тебе, где она.

***

Темнота наступила так же быстро, как до того — вспыхнул свет.

Из угла, где был ди Калабриа, по-прежнему не раздавалось ни шороха, ни движения. Джулия замерла на половине пути, прямо посредине комнаты. А мысли заметались, забились как пойманные птицы.

Может быть, ей стоило ослепнуть, оглохнуть, уйти? Но, что если герцог ранен злоумышленниками, что если он умрет сейчас — истекая кровью? А хуже того — не умрет и расскажет, что Джулия Фарнезе могла бы спасти его, но не стала? Но если он — жертва чьего-то заговора, то, возможно, стоило позвать кого-то из Борджиа? А что — если это Чезаре решил избавиться от неудобного, ненужного шурина, насадив его на клинок?

Не для того ли — о, Господи! — и была затеяна вся эта игра?!

Из угла донесся еле слышный судорожный вздох, шелест — то сидевший сменил положение. Но не ушел.

Джулия решилась.

— Ваша светлость? — слова дались с трудом. — Все в порядке?

Между ее вопросом и ответом прошло несколько долгих и томительных секунд. Джулии казалось — вся жизнь промелькнула перед глазами.

— Да, донна Джулия, — раздалось, наконец, сиплое, словно говорившего кто-то держал за горло. — Все… все в полном… в полном порядке, просто…

Ей бы уйти, не вдаваясь в подробности, скрыться и забыть увиденное как страшный сон, но Джулия, напротив, быстрым шагом пересекла комнату, опускаясь рядом с юным герцогом на корточки. Протянула руку — и на кончиках пальцев осталось что-то липкое. Пахнущее чернилами и — безо всякого сомнения — кровью.

Наихудшие ее опасения оправдались.

***  
Уходя, Лукреция прихватила с собой одну из свечей, и теперь шла, прикрывая трепещущий огонек ладонью. Лабиринт полнился шорохами, шагами, голосами. Она слышала их — все вместе и каждый по отдельности, слышала так, как будто они были рядом или же раздавались прямо в ее голове.

То зелье Чезаре обострило ей слух, как до того заставило быстрее бежать кровь и читать не только в лицах людей, но и в их душах.

Она знала, что Фьяметта искрення с ней, и Лукреции — впервые с тех пор, как ей исполнилось одиннадцать! — тоже захотелось быть искренней с кем-то. Не с кем-то — с Фьяметтой. Не только с Чезаре.

Пару раз ей казалось: она слышала его голос, его шаги — совсем близко, и Лукреция каждый раз сворачивала в сторону. Еще не время.

Ариадна должна вывести Тесея из лабиринта. И лишь потом вернуться к Минотавру, чтобы остаться с ним — до рассвета и навсегда. Таково было веление этой ночи и макового сока, смешанного с вином в ее крови.

— Но ведь вы ранены, Альфонсо! — услышала она, тревожный голос Джулии Фарнезе совсем рядом. — Вам нужна помощь!

Слабый огонек едва не умер в ее руках, когда Лукреция сорвалась на бег.

***

Женский возглас, ударившись в стены, долетел до него едва не шелестом. Чезаре узнал этот голос — он принадлежал не ей, не Лукреции.

Ничего особенного. Всего лишь Джулия, наткнувшаяся случайно на забившееся в угол затравленное животное.

Прижав ладонь, испачканную чернилами, к стене, он пошел на голос. Намеренно неспешно, приостанавливаясь, ожидая.

Он знал, что встреча неизбежна. Он написал все наперед — отпечатками руки на живых телах мертвецов. Лукреция блуждала по тем же коридорам — перед ним, после него, рядом с ним. Он слышал ее шаги через толщу камня, чувствовал ее запах, чувствовал, как ее волосы стекают по коже, как ткань платья касается бедер.  
Она звала его за собой, как и должна была — и тут же пряталась, свернув в сторону, и исчезала.

Время еще не пришло, но, услышав имя Тесея, Ариадна была обязана броситься к нему. Бесстрашно подставляя спину темноте, открывшей на нее десятки глаз.

Остановившись, Чезаре снова следил за движением теней. Слушал жалкие всхлипы Альфонсо и утешающее течение голоса Джулии, не испытывая ничего, оставаясь камнем.

И лишь его нетерпение, взнузданное неизбежностью, поднималось до самого горла густым черным валом, но это было только начало. Начало самой сумрачной части этой ночи.

И, когда в дверном проеме замаячил свет свечи, прикрытой тонкой, прозрачной из-за огня ладонью, Минотавр сам стал всем, что его окружало — холодом и теплом, ночью и этим огнем, целующим руки и лицо Ариадны. Достаточно было раз, один раз увидеть то, что плескалось в глазах Лукреции — таких же застывших, как и его.

***

Легкое, легче пуха прикосновение все же пришлось прямиком по раненной губе. Альфонсо дернулся — от боли, от прошившего все существо понимания: на этом месте должна быть совсем другая женщина. Та, которая говорила, что любит его, та, которая отдавалась ему, шепча слова, делавшие его железно, каменно твердым. 

От второго прикосновения — утешающего, не менее ласкового — он увернулся лишь чудом.

— Все, все в порядке, донна Джулия, — он перехватил руку Джулии Фарнезе за тонкое запястье и отвел от лица. Пальцы обожгло теплом чужой нежной кожи, и Альфонсо не сдержал судорожного, болезненного, противоречившего его словам всхлипа. — Просто в темноте я случайно ударился о косяк. Такие запутанные переходы, знаете ли… Все никак не могу привыкнуть… — он говорил сбивчиво, быстро и слышал, как беспомощно звучит его лепет. — Это не рана — всего лишь разбитая губа…

***

Лукреция замедлила шаг — голоса были совсем рядом, но когда она отняла ладонь от свечи, чтобы осветить комнату, то поняла, что ошиблась. Здесь, среди плясавших по стенам теней, не отличимых от людей, теней, не отличимых от чудовищ и росписей, не было никого. Альфонсо и Джулия были недалеко, но не здесь — возможно, за стеной, возможно — в соседней комнате.

Сердце мешало дышать, мешало крикнуть:

— Тесей, я иду! Я уже пришла!

Темнота, в которую она снова шагнула, была похожей на стоглазое рогатое чудовище. Темнота обнимала ее, ласкала и уводила прочь, подальше от Тесея, в глубину Лабиринта.

Слабого огонька было достаточно, чтобы увидеть брошенный у стены, на половину распутанный алый клубок. Он был похож на тянущийся из темноты кровавый след. Лукреция вздрогнула и остановилась, вновь прикрывая свечу ладонью.

— Альфонсо! Ты здесь?

— Лукреция!

И эхом их переклички раздались такие знакомые Лукреции шаги.

***

— Лукреция.

Чудовище вышло туда, где стояла Ариадна, где Ариадна бросилась к своему Тесею, бездарно перевравшему давний миф. Лабиринт выплевывал из своего чрева плевела людей, входящих в него, и только Минотавр чувствовал в своих руках еще большую силу, и рога его могли поддеть полную луну — там, высоко, над куполом Рима.

Он ступил в круг света, в золотистое сияние, источаемое руками Лукреции, держащими свечу. Язычок пламени метнулся, метнулся скорчившийся на полу Альфонсо, но Чезаре даже не взглянул в его сторону.

Свет был непривычен глазам, он пробегал по жемчугам в волосах Джулии, плясал по корке крови, засохшей на лице Альфонсо. Но источником света была она — безмолвная, бледно-золотая, с плавными движениями и потусторонним взглядом вакханки.

Видя, как ее платье, едва прикрывающее грудь, темнеет на фоне кожи, бык был готов рыть копытом каменные плиты пола.

— Вот я и увидел тебя, — отрывисто сказал Чезаре, и протянул ей руку ладонью вверх. 

***

Его лицо было перепачкано засохшей коркой крови, которая все еще сочилась из вспухшей, изуродованной губы, застывала потеками под носом. А поверх крови, смешиваясь с ней, чернело чернильное пятно — на все лицо. Оно расплывалось над кожей, казавшейся неестественно белой, будто у мертвеца или мраморной статуи, из тех, что то и дело откапывали в Риме.

Свечка задрожала в руке Лукреции, когда она протянула руку, касаясь этого бледного лица с черной жуткой отметиной, вглядываясь в сузившиеся от света зрачки:

— Вставай, слышишь, вставай, пойдем сейчас же!

Нужно было торопиться, нужно было уводить жертву раньше, чем придет тот, кому она предназначена. Прежде чем живущее в Лабиринте чудовище вздернет его на острый рог, забрызгивая валенсийский узор на плитках свежей кровью, пахнущей резко и пряно.

Возбуждающе.

— Альфонсо, ну же! — она звала, но ее будто не слышали, и тогда она позвала громче: — Тесей!

Но ее муж, ее Тесей, вздрогнув лишь один раз, вновь был неподвижен. Он смотрел не на нее, сквозь нее, за ее спину.

— Время пришло, — сказал Чезаре, и у Лукреции застучало в висках.

***

Все дальнейшее Альфонсо показалось страшным, бредовым сном.

Да оно потом и снилось — не раз, и Альфонсо просыпался в холодном поту с сердцем, сжимающимся от стыда, страха и сожаления.

Лукреция покачнулась, оседая на пол, и ахнувшая Джулия Фарнезе только и успела, что подхватить свечку из ее рук. Пламя затрепетало, отбрасывая по стенам причудливые, страшные тени.

Альфонсо вскочил на ноги — так что у него закружилась голова. Время задержало ход. Чудом он успел подхватить Лукрецию на руки, но лишь для того, чтобы ощутить, как его ноша становится легче — Лукреция, казалось, падала снова — в объятия брата.

Ариадна падала в объятия Минотавра.

— Она никуда не пойдет, — сказал Альфонсо. — Слышишь? Она останется со мной, своим законным мужем!

***

Альфонсо, этот белокожий, белокурый щенок, облаивал его. Чезаре видел, как шевелятся его губы, но голоса не слышал. Он был далеко, он был велик, был больше всего этого, его ноги попирали Ад, сооруженный им же, его рога были готовы насадить на себя лошадиное брюхо неба.

Он сделал еще один шаг вперед, и ощущение близости Лукреции сделало его копьем, нацеленным в разверстое лоно цели.

Она была рядом, и он мог бы коснуться ее — так же легко, как это сделал Альфонсо, пытаясь сграбастать поток света неловкими руками. Но Минотавр был сделан из камня и жаждущей окаменевшей плоти. Он выжидал, потому что время и желание было на его стороне.

У мраморных богинь, показывающихся из-под плодоносной земли римских виноградников, венцы были сплетены из маковых головок.

— Лукреция, — позвал он еще раз.

И она пришла к нему сама, оплетая, как лоза, обдавая — запахом хмеля и собой.

И он подхватил ее на руки — прежде, чем она обмякла в его объятии.

Легкая, тяжелая, гладкая, мраморная, живая. С утробой, ждущей вторжения.

— Ей пора, — сказал он голосом, которым было впору уведомлять о смерти. — И она уйдет со мной.

***

— Да кто ты такой, ты, мерзавец, выродок! Я убью тебя! Сделай только шаг отсюда!

Свеча погасла, но Джулия видела, словно ей передалась способность видеть страшными, раскрытыми на теле Минотавра глазами. 

Взъерошенный, избитый, похожий на сброшенного с небес ангела мальчишка ринулся наперерез чудовищу — Чезаре Борджиа, которого она так ждала. А когда дождалась, пожалела, что не нашла укрытия надежней этой пустой комнаты. Он вошел — и огромная рогатая тень следовала за ним по пятам. Он вошел — и не видел никого, кроме своей Лукреции, и Джулия завидовала ей и радовалась, что ни одна пара глаз Минотавра не смотрит на нее. От этого вихря и ужаса хотелось отползти в сторону, спрятаться за надежным укрытием или просто — слиться с чернотой, лишь бы он… Оно не увидело.

Глупый же Альфонсо ди Калабриа становился на пути у бури, и Джулия почти видела размазанные по стенке лабиринта его внутренности, вдавленное в череп лицо.

Она не могла, не имела права вмешиваться, и все же — вмешалась.

Ее голос зазвенел и надломился, как надтреснутый колокольчик:

— Мессир Альфонсо, монне Лукреции дурно — разве вы не видели? Свеча погасла — кто лучше мессира Чезаре знает здешние переходы? Кто быстрее брата доведет ее до постели?

***

Что-то изменилось, воздух перестал дрожать.

Минотавр ушел и унес с собой ту, кого искал.

— Брата? — расхохотался Альфонсо. — Вы сказали — брата? Брата, брата, брата, черти бы побрали это пресвятое семейство!

Он все смеялся и смеялся, а потом снова затих, шмыгнув носом.

На этот раз Джулия вмешиваться не стала.

***

Когда Лукреция открыла глаза, мир бесповоротно изменился. Больше не было темных переходов, пляшущих по стенам огней, не было Альфонсо и Джулии.

Чезаре нес ее на руках — как давно, в детстве, когда она повредила ногу и целую неделю не могла на нее ступить. Чезаре был тогда с ней постоянно — и не было времени счастливей.

Сейчас же — вся сотня глаз, нарисованных ею, раскрытых на теле ее брата, вопрошающе, ожидающе смотрели на нее, заглядывали в душу. Ей хотелось сказать: не тревожься обо мне, брат. Ей хотелось спросить: ты победил в этот раз Тесея, Минотавр? Ей хотелось попросить: не отпускай меня, никуда и никогда. Будь со мной, мое сердце сжимается от дурных предчувствий, и я точно знаю: мы будем живы, пока будем вместе.

Но, обнимая брата за шею, чувствуя его горячее тело сквозь тонкую ткань хитона, слушая всею собой ток его крови под кожей, точно такой же, как и ее, — она сказала совсем другое:

— Хочу быть с тобой всю ночь. Возьми меня столько раз, сколько ты сможешь.

***

Лукреция потянулась к нему, и произнесла то, что произнесла. Так Минотавр в нем услышал, что она жива. Что она дышит — и хочет.

От ее слов, от касания влажных губ к уху, от дыхания, опалившего слух и осязание, перед глазами почернело. Ноша, еще недавно казавшаяся легкой, как лебединый пух, сделалась тяжелее земной тверди.

Удерживать ее, прижимая к себе, было одно удовольствие. Острое, как лезвие ножа, прочертившее алую нить из клубка Ариадны поперек горла.

— Я буду с тобой до утра, — ответил Чезаре, усилием воли не позволив говорить чудовищу, утробно ревущему от желания. — Я останусь так долго, как тебе потребуется.

Между ними был один тонкий слой одежды — и вечность, гудящая от звериной похоти.

Когда он бережно опустил сестру — подошвами сандалий на мраморную твердь, прочь, прочь, чтобы отворить дверь своих покоев, самого сердца, самого логова зверя, — его ноздри вздрагивали на каждый вдох, а жилы шеи натянулись так, что начали ныть.

— Я останусь здесь, — сказал он, а его руки, слишком жесткие для шелковой податливости ее кожи, с нажимом прошлись по ее шее, ключицам, груди, плечам. — Я буду здесь, под твоей дверью, до самого утра. А ты должна уснуть этой ночью. Спокойно, безмятежно уснуть, слышишь?

В свете догорающих свеч он поцеловал ее — так грубо, что она задушенно охнула, пропуская его язык меж губ. Тень Минотавра надломано слилась с тенью Ариадны, как будто чудовище вцепилось в нее клыками.

***

Бык склонял перед ней рогатую голову, жадно смотрел раскрывшимися, ожившими на всем теле, слезящимися от напряжения глазами, бил копытом от нетерпения, и она чувствовала проникающее ей сквозь кожу, до самого сердца, до самого лона — его желание.

Чезаре — открывал двери, говорил чужим голосом, глухо, отрывисто: о заботе, о сне, о спокойствии. Чезаре гладил ее горячими, твердыми ладонями, а ей казалось — каждый поцелуй, каждое прикосновение навсегда остаются с ней ожогами, следами, которые ни смыть, ни закрасить. И даже под одеждой — не спрятать.

И бык, и Чезаре брали ее, почти не прикасаясь, владели ею безраздельно, ведь ни одному мужчине, ни одной женщине нельзя было принадлежать — так.

И бык, и Чезаре говорили с ней о желании, и вела их смешанная с похотью любовь — такая же пьянящая, непреодолимая, возвышающая и унижающая, проникающая в самую суть, как маковый сок, растворенный в вине.

Но в ее жилах тек тот же сок.

И Лукреция опускала ладони, чувствуя, как вздрагивают под ее прикосновением плечи Чезаре, поднимала к нему лицо, говорила, едва переводя дыхание от его поцелуев:

— Но я не хочу спать, Чезаре. Не сегодня, не сейчас. Я хочу, чтобы ты запомнил сегодняшнюю ночь по-другому. Хочу, чтобы тебе, как и мне, было что вспоминать.

Она возражала.

Она — целовала сама, толкаясь языком в приоткрывшиеся от напора и удивления губы, она — вжималась в него, терлась его напряженную на вдохе грудь своими отвердевшими сосками.

Она требовала.

***  
— Нет.

Отстраняя ее, он обнимал ее. Обхватывая ладонью за шею, притягивал к себе, чтобы целовать снова и снова — пожирая. Он был готов сломать эти проступающие под тонкой кожей позвонки, причинить боль, заставить спутать ее с наслаждением, заставить повторять взахлеб свое имя — и только его.

— Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь.

Но она, его Ариадна, обернувшаяся сгустком желания, доступная, уязвимая, запредельная — знала.

Чезаре разорвал объятие, едва не зарычав от злости. Рывком отступил в сторону, взваливая на плечи свинцовую, золотую тяжесть этой ночи. Стащил со лба бычьи рога, уронив взгляд туда, где черными маслинами глаз смотрела на него — другая. Далекая, зовущая к славе, словно боевой горн.

«Я не хочу, чтобы меня прозвали — мадам кардинальша».

Карлотта.

Для того, чтобы поднести ее портрет к свече, и увидеть, как огонь охватывает мертвенно-чужое лицо, потребовалось совсем немного. Время, выторгованное у неизбежности. Лень пламени, переросшая в голод.

Бросив горящий кусок ненужного дерева под ноги, Чезаре обернулся на Лукрецию. Он сжег бы ее так же — собой. Обглодал бы до костей, чтобы тут же воскресить самыми разнузданными ласками.

Чтобы повторять это — раз за разом, — до утра.

— Тебе нужно раздеться и выпить еще.

***

— Да, да!

Лукреция возражала и соглашалась, подчинялась и упрямо наклоняла голову.

Я разденусь, и выпью то, что ты мне предложишь, брат. Но ты — будешь со мной, ляжешь со мной, возляжешь со мной. До самого утра, до самого рассвета, до тех пор, пока твой глашатай не протрубит отъезд.

Она пожирала глазами Чезаре так, как пламя пожирало портрет,- не оставляя ничего, отпечатывая воспоминание под веками. Она — дышала пламенем и не дышала вовсе, следя за тем как образ чужой, третьей, превращается в дым.

И она знала, чувствовала с холодом груди, с ужасом и ликованием: так же будут обращены в дым все, кто становится между ними.

И когда Чезаре оглянулся на нее, вперил в нее немигающий, обжигающий, словно пламя, взгляд, Лукреция расстегнула пряжки на плечах, и ткань спустилась в ее ступням так же, как пламя поднялось к высокой прическе Карлотты.

Нагая, она переступила шелковую гладь, будто воды, и протянула руку Чезаре:

— Так дай мне еще.

Дай мне больше.

Дай мне себя.

***

Она была готова впиться в него — словно утопала в подступающей угрозе сна и одиночества. И он принял ее руку, как принял бы нить из алого клубка, нить, протянутую из вен из-под белой кожи ее груди. Если бы Минотавру была нужна выпущенная кровь Ариадны, чтобы пройти весь лабиринт, и оказаться там, где между ним и его страстью оставалось всего три преграды.

Синий шелк сброшенного платья, золотое пламя горящей цели, черная тень черного зелья — в вине.

— Выпей все до дна, — велел Чезаре, поднося чашу к губам сестры, и наклоняя так, что потемневшее вино заструилось вниз между ее ключиц.

Это не имело значения. Чудовище не жалело горького дурмана для той, чей рот, коснувшийся серебра, был исполнен готовности, чья нагота была так вызывающа.

Чезаре не отнимал чашу до тех пор, пока Лукреция не выпила все до капли — торопливо до натуги, напрягая шею, неотрывно глядя мутнеющими глазами из-под дрожащих ресниц. Когда же он поцеловал ее снова, нависая, ступив прямо на растекшуюся под ногами дорогую ткань, бросая длинную тень поперек белого тела, она сглотнула.

И он ощутил это, взяв ее за горло.

***

Тени подступали, окружали их, кружили вокруг них, хотя отблеск пламени, в котором сгорел портрет Карлотты, того пламени, которым Чезаре приносил ей свою жертву, еще вспыхивали по стенам.

Маковая кровь попадала в ее кровь, стекала по подбородку, растекалась по ключицам, пока она пила — до дна. Маковая кровь растекалась в ее крови черным — по алому. И желание Лукреции вспыхивало — алое, черное, стремительное, как недавний огонь, но большее, куда большее — до небес.

Она запрокинула голову, подставляясь под поцелуй, подставляя горло, она дышала, чувствуя, как ладонь Чезаре становится тверже узла пеньковой веревки, мягче того шелка, который они беспощадно топтали оба.

Она забрала у него кубок из рук — и швырнула в сторону. Зазвенело — у нее в голове или серебром по валенсийским плиткам?

Она взяла его руку в свою — и направила себе между ног. И смотрела, смотрела, смотрела во все глаза.

***  
Ласкать ее было — как разламывать спелый плод.

Раздался твердый звон серебра по полу — и Чезаре потянул сестру к себе. Прямо за шею, толкая в ее податливое лоно два, три, четыре пальца. Не позволяя ни остановиться, ни вдохнуть, ни задуматься — ни себе, ни ей. Он больше не целовал ее — чтобы смотреть в глаза. Чтобы видеть, как смыкаются и влажнеют ее ресницы — на первое движение вперед и вверх. Как между зубов показывается кончик языка — чтобы скользнуть по верхней губе, чуть припухшей от жесткости поцелуев.

Внутри она была — шелковой и упругой.

Ее горло толкалось в его ладонь, и он стискивал пальцы все сильнее, до предела, дозволенного — с ней. С Лукрецией, предпочитающей быть шлюхой черного зверя, не знающего ни жалости, ни отказа.

Его шлюхой.

Ласкать ее было — как насаживать на бычьи рога беззащитное лошадиное брюхо.

— Ложись сейчас же, — проговорил он, выдохнул в ее запрокинутое лицо, краем сознания понимая, как мокро под обеими его ладонями — от вина и ее желания. — Одна. Если я лягу с тобой, то не остановлюсь. Я причиню тебе боль. Я хочу причинить тебе боль.

Высвободив руку между ее бедер, он повел выше — по животу, меж грудей, смешивая все, что можно было смешать — в ней и на ней.

Он попытался вызвать перед собой образ обнаженной Джулии. Вспомнить, каким был поцелуй Санчи — и ее тяжелые груди под таким же касанием.

Но зрение всех его глаз было направлено только на нее. На Лукрецию, подобную святой на пороге самого сладострастного экстаза.

— И даже если ты попросишь прекратить — я не стану.

Пламя, подожженное вокруг Карлотты, ее молчания, ее имени, окончательно погасло.

***

Она смотрела на Чезаре, пока могла — видеть. Пока от сполохов пламени не остался свет в разы слабее, свет нескольких свечей расставленных, чтобы они могли видеть друг друга.

Но даже если бы свечи погасли, даже когда Лукреция закрыла глаза, она видела.

Заострившиеся скулы, обметанные губы, глаза Чезаре — как перед решающим ударом копья. С таким лицом он, тогда еще кардинал, сшибал с седла лучших бойцов в ее честь, с таким — сносил голову быку на ее свадьбе.

Она сжимала ноги, чтобы его движение длилось и длилось. Она сжималась на его пальцах — а он брал ее, и все же этого было недостаточно. Он сжимал пальцы на ее горле, и ей не хватало дыхания — и этого было недостаточно тоже.

Для них обоих. Для него. Для нее.

Любовь и отчаяние от близкой разлуки, похоть и маковый сок смешавшиеся в ее крови, требовали куда большего.

Она снова взяла его за руку — и поднесла к губам, слизывая с его пальцев собственный сок. Она не отводила от Чезаре взгляда, смотрелась в его лицо будто в зеркало.

И повторила — как эхо.

— Не останавливайся сейчас. Ляг со мной. Сделай все, что ты хочешь, сделай больно.

Об этом — прошу.

***

Она была густым и сладким медом, в котором всегда оставались пчелиные жала. Была расплавленным золотом, зыбким и зыбучим — дотронувшись до нее раз, невозможно было не пойти до конца. Она окутывала собой, как сильнейший дурман, аромат ладана, отрадное, сумрачное безумие.

Поддаваясь и подчиняясь — присваивала, как игрушку.

Не просила, а требовала — единственная из обреченных, требующая у Минотавра, единственная из женщин, требующая у Чезаре Борджиа.

Чезаре видел и слышал ее сквозь стены и шум крови в ушах — и услышал еще раз.

Ласкающе дотронувшись до ее губ, размыкая их, позволяя ласкать в ответ — языком, он толкнул пальцы ей в рот. Получив отклик, видя ее лицо — и прекрасную чашу из серебра, полную отравы, — повторил еще, и еще.

Без церемоний, как проделал бы это с продажной девкой, чтобы узнать, в какой момент на ее глазах выступят первые слезы.

Как глубоко она будет брать, чтобы заработать награду пощедрее.

Лукреция же всегда получала то, что желала — от него.

— На колени, — коротко бросил он, и прижал ладонь к ее шее сзади, пригибая. — Прежде, чем я лягу с тобой, ты отсосешь мне так, как ты ни за что не стала бы отсасывать своему мужу.

А найду все твои жала — и они пустят мне кровь.

***

Лукреция следовала за рукой Чезаре — волной, следующей за подгонявшим ее ветром. Опускаясь на колени, уже чувствовала пряную твердость его естества на своих губах. Запрокидывая к нему лицо — потянулась к завязкам на его штанах, обводя языком губы — дразнила и звала, как волна зовет ветер вслед за собой.

Ей не нужно было ни приказа, ни его жеста — они понимали друг друга без слов. Они хотели — одного. И так было всегда, с самого детства, с того мига, когда она поняла, что хочет, чтобы Чезаре стал — ее.

И — Лукреция знала наверняка — так было только у них, сколько бы у него не было женщин, как бы долго она не прожила вместе с Альфонсо.

Чезаре был прав: она никогда бы не стала никому делать того, что делала с ним.

Освобожденный от одежды член, уже налитой, твердый, шелковисто-горячий, качнулся навстречу ее губам, ее дыханию. Лег ей в ладонь — словно ее рука и естество Чезаре создавались друг для друга.

И прежде, чем взять гладкую, горячую головку в губы, прежде чем начнется все остальное, она все же опустила ресницы: будто на молитве, перед причастием.

***

Ариадна была бесстрашна и жалила одним видом своей покорности. Противоестественные страсти оказались вырезаны линиями на ее ладонях — умелых и знающих свое дело. Так пожелала судьба — и Ариадна не пошла бы по стопам своей матери, воспылав страстью к божественному быку.

Для того чтобы лечь со зверем, ей не нужны были ухищрения Дедала. Зверь Пасифаи был белее снега, зверь Ариадны никак не мог понять, чего в нем больше — черноты копоти или красноты крови.

Она опустилась перед ним, как перед алтарем — и его взгляд был пришит к ней все той же алой нитью, что тянулась между ними вечно.

Они снова рука об руку входили в темный, извилистый, душный лабиринт, а выход был давно утерян.

Проведя ладонью по ее затылку, Чезаре нашел холодок тонкого золотого венчика в теплом потоке волос. Сейчас же ее губы коснулись его члена, как могли бы касаться серебряной чаши — сперва сухо и несмело, но он знал, что это всего лишь уловка перед полным глотком.

Он повелся на эту уловку, стиснув волосы Лукреции в кулак, как только ее рот осмелел.

— Я думаю об этом, пока ты принимаешь причастие, — усмехнулся он криво, жадно вглядываясь в ее черты, видя будто сквозь туман ее чуть запавшие щеки, проступившие скулы, сомкнутые губы. — И думал раньше, пока причащал тебя сам. Будь на то моя воля — ты бы принимала мой член вместо облатки и глотала бы мое семя вместо вина. Каждый раз, захотев поговорить с Богом, ты бы делала это.

Всегда, когда он вынуждал ее взять глубже, удерживая за волосы и подаваясь бедрами вперед, она сопротивлялась, шумно вдыхая и смыкая горло.

И ему приходилось — быть настойчивее.

***

Это было лишь начало — Лукреция знала.

И потому она раскрывалась, расступалась, как волна расступалась по воле ветра и Бога.

И обнажалось усыпанное песком, устланное острыми, не обкатанными водой камнями дно.

Обнажалось ее желание, острое, как камни, зыбучее, как песок. Обнажаясь, как была обнажена она сама, оно проступало сбившимся дыханием, путаницей в мыслях, жесткой ладонью Чезаре на ее затылке, слезами на ресницах, болью в онемевших губах.

И можно было спастись, пройдя по дну, можно — остановиться, побоявшись спускаться меж двух грозно возвышающихся валов.

Но Лукреция не искала спасения и не останавливалась.

Не сейчас.

Не там, куда их обоих завел Лабиринт, чьи стены были выложены из пульсирующих красных нитей, пропитаны их желанием и маковым соком.

И даже тогда, когда Чезаре ослабил хватку пальцев в ее волосах, когда вдохнул чуть длиннее обычного, чтобы продолжить говорить — она тоже продолжала.

И в этом вела, обнимая, подталкивала, сжимала плотнее губы и закрывала глаза — чтобы чувствовать и слышать. Чтобы ответить прежде вопроса, ответить желанием на желание, чтобы от мыслей о ком-то третьем, зудящих под кожей ревностью, не осталось и следа.

***

Сопротивление было сломлено — потому что, в сущности, являлось желанием.

Лукреция была неприступнейшей из крепостей с приоткрытыми воротами. Норовистой лошадью, больше всего желающей узды и плети. Прекрасным цветком, чей запах отравлял и заставлял желать — сильнее.

Только такую Ариадну захотел бы себе в супруги Дионис. Она родилась вакханкой, ласкающей тирсы, вакханкой, подставляющей лоно лесным животным, той единственной, чей язык понимал Минотавр.

Сопротивление ее горла, короткий спазм ее губ — и она поддалась.

Еще немного. И еще.

Вздрагивая тонкими ноздрями, хмуря, как всегда, брови, вздрагивая — плечами, впиваясь пальцами в его бедра. Изредка отклоняясь назад, чтобы коротко вдохнуть.

И, оставив влажный след слюны, не дать ему остыть.

— Я хочу, чтобы до утра ты почувствовала меня всюду, где только можешь. Сначала я спущу тебе в рот, потом раздвину твои бедра, и буду трахать до тех пор, пока мое семя не потечет у тебя по ногам… А после…

Произносить слова, язвящие язык, было все труднее. Запустив в волосы сестры пальцы обеих рук, Чезаре, наконец, запрокинул голову. Крепко закусив губы, он задвигался быстро и жестко, вталкиваясь в ставшую податливой, обволакивающую влажную мягкость.

Не позволяя Лукреции отстраниться даже тогда, когда она попыталась.

Пока не почувствовал ее дыхание в паху — и первый укол близкой разрядки, прошивший вдоль позвоночника снизу.

***

Лукреция могла бы ответить: я хочу того же. Возьми меня, и бери столько раз, сколько сможешь осилить, я же — приму тебя всегда. У меня станет для этого желания, даже если не останется сил.

Она могла бы сказать: лишь для тебя я открываюсь — так, лишь для тебя я готова открыться еще больше, как ни одна женщина не открывалась своему супругу, но ведь ты и не супруг мне вовсе и даже не любовник. Но и не брат — разве бывают такие — братья, как ты? И такие — сестры, как я?

Она могла бы спросить: почему то, что мы делаем, кто-то называется кровосмешением? Ведь кровь наша, напротив. не смешивается ни с чьей, мы остаемся чистыми, как чисты наши желания, потому что они суть одно. Ты и я суть — одно неразделенное целое.

Она могла бы сказать: мы храним друг друга друг для друга, потому эта ночь и любая другая из тех, что ты захочешь — будут нашими.

Но слова не могли передать всего, что она хотела. И потому она расслабляла горло, открывалась перед Чезаре, как открывается под копьем рана, трепетала и замирала, чувствуя, готовясь — принять все, что он может ей дать.

***

Чезаре умолк прежде, чем понял, что его слова больше не звучат. Ни в нем, ни в Лукреции, ни в стенах, ни в зеркалах, ни в топкой настороженности ночи. Во рту стало солоно — и, прокусив губу, он увидел лишь тысячи звездных глаз неба, воззрившихся в его рассеченную удовольствием душу.

Там, в душе, такой же черной, как маковая тьма под веками, билось одно имя: Лукреция.

Если их отец был Миносом, отлитым в испанском золоте, то они были — чудовище из лабиринта и его сестра, вьющая нити из самой себя.

Шумно вздохнув, он снова взглянул на Лукрецию.

Снова сжал в пальцах ее пряди, удерживая: замри.

Снова удержал сам себя, высвобождая, чувствуя, как жадно дышит сестра, приоткрыв алеющий рот. Ему было достаточно двух движений ладони, чтобы причастие свершилось: горячее семя запятнало ее язык, ее губы, ее подбородок, повторяя путь выпитого зелья.

Он мог бы не останавливаться, как не останавливался с большинством женщин. Но ему хотелось, чтобы она испытала все, что он мог ей дать, до конца: страсть, дыхание, вкус. Чтобы она была ему благодарна — за это.

Panem nostrum cotidianum da nobis hodie.

***  
Она приняла семя Чезаре — стоя на коленях и приоткрыв рот, не сморгнув даже, когда капли попали ей на ресницы. И на вкус его семя было — как маковая отрава, как разведенное вино, то, что принято называть Христовой кровью.

Она смотрела на Чезаре — во все глаза, и видела, что одна ладонь у него черная, чернее окружающей тьмы, а глаз на другой размылся и почти стерся. Она видела, как вздымается грудь Чезаре, как сбегают, стирая рисунок по ней капельки пота, она видела то, что было предназначено, то, что Чезаре хотел ей показать.

Но этой ночью ей было даровано и другое зрение. Лукреция видела то, что не предназначалось для чужих глаз. То, что должно оставаться между ними двоими. То, что Чезаре прятал в глубине зрачков.

Видела, как он дрожал, из последних сил взнуздывая рвущегося наружу быка. Видела его взгляд — черный, словно у древнего идола. Слышала как бьется его сердце, там, под ребрами, — слышала, видела и хотела.

Хотела его всего себе.

И потому поднялась на ноги и взяла его за руку. И сказала то, что могла бы сказать любому, но говорила всегда лишь ему одному:

— Иди со мной. Ляг.

***  
Она позвала его.

Ни один зверь, рожденный ночью, не мог войти — в дом или в женщину, — если не слышал зова. Никто не взошел бы на крест, и не развел бы руки, как для объятия, если бы не был — призван. Глаза на ладонях все еще смотрели, раскрываясь. Один — затянуло бельмом черноты, второй — плакал.

Когда Чезаре прикасался к Лукреции, намеренно — бережно, с нежностью, как будто она была невинной девицей, боящейся того, что было неизбежно, боящейся заклания, его ладони болели, как от ран.

Будто то, что происходило между ними, происходило впервые — и в последний раз перед гибелью.

Он снял с нее венец — и ее волосы потянулись следом, как золото, как мед, как свет.

Она смотрела на него, а на ее ресницах, на ее губах было его семя.

И он испытал его вкус, целуя ее так, словно хотел убить. Толкнул на кровать — и Лукреция упала навзничь. Оказался рядом — чтобы укусить поперек белеющей шеи.

Подволок к себе за волосы и подмял, глядя и не видя, как ее переносица морщится от боли.

Она — позвала его. Звала даже сейчас.

Он вогнался в мягкость ее лона с такой силой, что она вздрогнула под ним всем телом и нутром.

И — не дав опомниться, коротко, тыльной стороной ладони, ударил по лицу.

***  
От удара вспухла губа — Лукреция это почувствовала только потому, что ей стало труднее поцеловать Чезаре, раскрываясь для него, сжимаясь вокруг него руками, ногами, обвивая его взглядами и вздохами, притягивая, не отпуская даже если бы он захотел уйти.

Но он не хотел, напротив, сплетался с ней в объятии так истово, словно хотел снять ее кожу, как кожуру со спелого апельсина, разломить ее надвое.

И ей было радостно это желание, она хотела того же. Принадлежать — но и брать, принимать — и получать, как будто они были не братом и сестрой, не любовниками, не людьми из плоти и крови, но частями одного целого, существом, когда-то разделенным, и вновь соединяющимся.

Она тянулась и тянулась к Чезаре, впуская его в себя, срастаясь с ним, склеиваясь кожей. Рисунки, нанесенные ее кистью на нем — теперь становились и ее тоже, его пот смешивался с ее, их дыхание было — одно на двоих. Их сердца бились в одном ритме, так что невозможно было отличить одно от другого.

Лукреция вся без остатка принадлежала Чезаре, но и Чезаре был — ее, был — ею.

***

Боль, своя и чужая, превратилась в призрак. Она была похожа на огонь, созерцаемый со стороны — слепила, наполняла тело горением, но не обжигала.  
Губы Лукреции вспухли от удара, и на вкус были, как сталь и война. Это значило лишь то, что за первым ударом должен был последовать второй. И, подтянув ее ногу под колено — выше, еще выше, — Чезаре сделал это так, что ладонь заныла.

Ускорившись — до предела, чтобы понять: предела нет, пока поцелуи его сестры отдают смертью.

Такой была — любовь Минотавра, мужчины и быка в одном теле. Та, за кого он был готов умереть в любой момент, каждую минуту могла умереть от его рук — и любви.

Та, что была его нитью, и ощущалась на душе, будто глубокий, незаживающий порез.

Та, что ослепила его глаза, забрав их себе.

И он, перехватив ее за талию, потянул на себя. Так, чтобы оказаться опрокинутым на лопатки — под усилившимся жаром ее тела. 

Чтобы убедиться, что это тело может быть покорным только если он — захочет.

Чтобы — любоваться глазами, которые могли принадлежать и ему.

Чтобы не позволить себе не остановиться — там, за гранью дозволенного и человеческого.

***

Лукреция на миг ослепла, а в следующий — почувствовала, как отдается удар Чезаре во всем ее теле: солоно, горько, сладко, горячо. И она успела сделать вдох, и забыла — выдохнуть. Все поменялось, время изменило свое течение, она сидела, сжимая ногами бедра Чезаре, и соленая на вкус капля стекала по подбородку. 

Лукреция склонилась к Чезаре, делясь ею, делясь своей жизнью, забирая — его себе.

Блики свечей трепетали по стенам, но их с Чезаре, брата и сестру, жрицу и ее бога, чудовище, собиравшее ныне свою жатву, окутала непроницаемая, обжигающая тьма.

Волосы липли к телу, закрывали лицо, Лукреция откинула их за спину, и они потекли по разгоряченному телу, как река.

Неутоленное желание бежало по венам, оно кололо у самого сердца, заставляло трепетать нутро, жгло кончики пальцев, требуя выхода. Она выпрямилась, упираясь ладонью в грудь — туда, где все еще виднелся смазанный рисунок распахнутого глаза, и коротко размахнувшись, ударила брата по щеке.

Голова его дернулась, и, улыбнувшись, Лукреция ударила еще раз.

***

Горячая капля упала ему на лицо.

Это была не вода, это было не вино и не пот. Только кровь могла быть такой тяжелой. Их с сестрой общая кровь, то единственное и сильнейшее, что роднило прекрасную Ариадну и ее звероподобного брата.

Лукреция подтверждала это, целуя его так, как не смела ни одна шлюха. Целуя, она говорила: да.

Чезаре помнил, что она была способна оседлать мужчину так же, как не до конца объезженного коня: без страха, лишь с каленым напряжением бедер и спины. Он осязал это с полным правом, раз не мог увидеть. Ариадна теряла свое лицо в потоках меда и золота, будто была мертва под парчовым саваном — или была богиней.

Такой он хотел видеть Деву Марию, обнимающую окровавленного Христа.

Такой женщины он не смог найти ни в одном борделе — ни в Риме, ни в Неаполе, ни в Пизе, ни в Аду. И никогда, никогда не надеялся найти во Франции.

Ведь все, что было ему нужно, уже находилось — в Лабиринте.

Лукреция ударила его по лицу дважды — сравнивая счеты, и из-под застывшей маски взаимного безумия блеснула ее улыбка.

Оскалившись в ответ, он слизнул с губ ее кровь, перемешанную со своей — и нашел, сжимая, ее бедра, ее спину, ее грудь.

Он позволил бы ей всадить в свою грудь нож — сейчас.

Раз за разом всаживая в нее снизу — самого себя.

— Ты можешь, — сказал он, едва не сбрасывая ее, и тут же усаживая, насаживая снова, и не узнал своего голоса — зато узнал голос зверя. — Можешь сделать все, что хочешь.

***

Она могла бы сказать: хочу выпить тебя всего, твою кровь и текущий в ней маковый сок, твое семя — все до капли. Чтобы ты принадлежал только мне. Чтобы ты был во мне, даже вдали от меня, даже в смерти — твоей и моей. Я хочу чтобы ты был только со мной, чтобы мы были одно целое, так как сейчас, так, как мы были — всегда. Слова — обычные, обыденные слова на всех языках, которые Лукреция знала, — не передавали всей силы ее желания, всего, что ей было нужно.

И тогда она отвела его ладони, расцепив их, отцепив от себя — с трудом.

— Не прикасайся.

Слова давались с трудом, но были нужно им обоим, чтобы забыть окончательно, кто они, кем хотели казаться — для себя и для других. Чтобы стать теми, кем они — были на самом деле.

Она откинулась назад, поддаваясь его ритму, сжимая его внутри себя, сжимая его запястья пальцами.

Она поймала его ритм — и превратила в свой.

***  
Нить могущая вывести из самой опасной тьмы и заставить утонуть во тьме же, связала руки, сковала движения. Спутала вены, смешала кровь, смешала краску, семя, пот и отраву. Минотавр задал вопрос — потому что был отравлен любовью.

Ариадна ответила о своем желании, и он был обязан исполнить его.

Noli me tangere.

Чезаре не сдержал стона, давая ей все — и отнимая у себя. Ее руки, сжимающие его запястья, казались когтями сирены. Он хотел спросить — кто из нас чудовище, а кто — его проводник? Кто из нас Христос, а кто — Магдалина?

Спросить — кто будет ласкать тебя так, чтобы ты получила все, в чем нуждаешься — сполна, и даже больше?

Но застонал снова, кусая губы, чувствуя, как перед глазами темнеет от того, что она делала с ним — бедрами, ладонями. Умелостью того, что снаружи, гладкостью того, что внутри.

Он дернулся, забываясь, но тут же замер, видя невидящим взглядом, как сминает ее, как делает с ней вещи, способные смутить даже Дьявола.

Ему не нужно было много — лишь смотреть на нее и быть в ней.

Он ударился затылком в перину и с закипающей восторженной яростью отвернулся, чтобы не сорваться — сейчас же.

***

Она слышала его стоны — и улыбалась. Она сжимала его бока, направляя, успокаивая и подстегивая — так же бывает с норовистым конем, как же Ариадна могла оседлать — чудовище, закидывающее рогатую голову к небу, с оскаленной пастью в крови принесенных ему жертв. Так же она седлала лишь одного мужчину в своей жизни. И — не хотела другого.

Когда Чезаре отвернулся, нить, натянутая между ними, алая нить их крови, их общего желания, натянулась и задрожала. Говорить было так же трудно, словно ворочать тяжеленный, приваленный ко входу в пещеру камень — чтобы лежащий там не поднялся. Но сказать было нужно, иначе — не вынести той расплавленной, обжигающей изнутри страсти, превращенной в кровь, крови, превратившейся в вино с маковым соком, вина, превращающегося в жизнь вечную.

— Нет. Смотри на меня.  
Слышишь? Смотри только на меня.

***

Зверь из Лабиринта не слушался ничьих приказов — легенды врали. Это для него из Афин привозили беззащитные стада жертв, это он пожирал их, разрывая рогами и зубами. Все происходило так не потому, что так хотели боги или Минос.

Так хотел Минотавр.

Но сегодня все было иначе.

Бык плыл туда, куда хотела Европа. Чезаре смотрел туда, куда хотела его сестра. Пожирал ее — глазами. Не сдерживая ни дыхания, ни стона — он проиграл эту битву, но проиграл ее, каменея от удовольствия.

Стиснув кулаки, приоткрыв рот и глубоко дыша, он окидывал взглядом демона, завладевшего им безраздельно, женщину, прекрасную без единого изъяна, святую с кипучей кровью и алым быком на гербовом щите.

Она вся была — движение и триумф.

Она — белокожая, с червленым золотом волос и безднами глаз, запятнанная и чистая, сочащаяся таким желанием, которое невозможно было удовлетворить — даже сотне таких, как он.

Он коротко вскрикнул, дернувшись всем телом, проваливаясь в головокружение, погружаясь — в нее, чтобы принести свою жертву.

***

Лукреция опоздала на несколько мгновений, несколько ударов сердца, сжимая, удерживая внутри себя его слабеющее естество. Поднялась, скользя по семени — вскрикнула тоже, дрожа, и отпуская руки Чезаре, чтобы тут же вцепиться ему в плечи, тут же — упасть на грудь. Она чувствовала, как бьется его сердце — так невозможно близко, за слабой преградой из плоти и костей.

Она слушала это биение — и дышала в такт с Чезаре, она укрывала его своим телом и своими волосами, их пот смешивался, и рисунки, нанесенные ею на Чезаре — становились ее, а ее белизна переходила к нему.

Так же и они с Чезаре то и дело менялись местами, как меняли день с ночью, как меняли свои роли наедине друг с другом и на людях.

Словно это она была Минотавром, словно в том и было предназначение Чезаре — раскрывать истинную сущность той, кто живет Лабиринте с его наполненным благовониями воздухом.

Благовония курились, чтобы скрыть вечный, как сам город, запах крови и смерти.

Лукреция приподнялась, чтобы поцеловать Чезаре — прямо припухшие, запекшиеся, как у нее самой, губы. И вдруг поняла, что по-прежнему дрожит.

— Я хочу еще, — шепнула она. — Слышишь, Чезаре?

Один запрет был снят, как последняя печать.  
Все границы, все запреты и заповеди оказались далеко позади — в начале Лабиринта, во временах, когда Пасифая еще желала своего супруга, а Рим располагался всего на одном холме.

Лукреция превратилась в реку — полноводную, глубиною в бездну, со множеством порогов и водоворотов. Горячую. Ее тело жгло своей близостью — и готовностью, вечной готовностью. Она была голодна, как и Молох, жаждущий все новых жертв. В ее печь могли обрушиться народы.  
Ее волосы могли опутать и задушить — и опять оказывались в руках Чезаре, пока она тянулась к нему за поцелуем, за ответом, за согласием. И он прикасался к ней — без нежности, без бережности. Прикасался и целовал — до боли.

Ведь запрет — был снят.

— Я слышу тебя, сестра, — ответил он, оттягивая ее голову так, чтобы видеть глаза, и свое отражение в них. — И ты покажешь мне, как хочешь.

Ее сердце колотилось, не замедляя бег — и Минотавр хотел взять его в руки, раскрыв клетку ребер, вывернув это тело наизнанку, выпотрошив его, чтобы целовать и ласкать, вымарываясь в крови, будто в краске.

Чтобы заново нарисовать все свои глаза — кровью.

***

— Как я хочу? — Лукреция села, откидывая волосы назад, вновь седлая брата, лаская ладонями его щеки и губы, гладя плечи, стирая на них краску, забирая его рисунки себе. — Я хочу, чтобы нам с тобой обоим стало так хорошо, что лучше уже и не может быть на свете. Как будто мы оба умерли — и попали в Рай, или оказались в Чистилище — но непременно, слышишь, Чезаре, непременно вместе? Хочу принадлежать тебе, быть с тобой, кончить вместе с тобой! Хочу, чтоб назавтра ни ты. ни я не смогли встать с постели!

Она рассмеялась, как будто все сказанное было смешной шуткой. Она скользнула вниз, лаская и дразня его собой, вновь забирая его член между губ. Она ласкала так, как не могла ласкать ни одна из шлюх, да и не могла — ведь только она одна знала, как должно быть — по-настоящему.

***

Блуждания по замку изнуряли, а злость пополам с ревностью сводили с ума. Альфонсо не стал слушать Джулию Фарнезе, уговаривавшую пойти вместе — в ту комнату, из которой начался этот ужасный вечер. Ему не нужно было возвращаться к началу, чтобы понять, что будет — дальше. Не стал он и слушать доводы, что Лукреция, возможно, сейчас у себя в покоях, или даже в супружеской спальне — о, он слишком хорошо знал свою супругу, а еще лучше — ее брата, чтобы попасться на столь примитивный обман.

И потому пошел — пошатываясь, держась за стены, как слепой, — туда, куда Минотавр уносил свою добычу, его, Альфонсо, Тесея, женщину, которую он не смог отстоять. Альфонсо казалось: он слышит звуки шагов, совсем рядом, и тогда он замирал, напружинившись, приготовившись к встрече, сжимая в руках свой игрушечный меч и надеясь, что там, куда он идет, он сможет добыть себе настоящее оружие. Ему предстоял бой, как и было положено, в самом сердце этого Лабринта, в самом логове чудовища: не на жизнь, а на смерть.

И, конечно же, он заблудился, со страхом подумав, что так и будет ходить здесь, в этих переходах, построенных с истинно дьявольской изворотливостью, пока не наступит новый день — очередной день масок, фальшивых улыбок и натужного веселья. И почти отчаялся, когда увидел — в одном из переходов алый нитяный клубок. С бьющимся у самого горла сердцем, Альфонсо привязал его к стене, и пошел, разматывая подаренную ему нить, и — удивительное дело! — за очередным поворотом блеснул факел, потом другой. Яркий свет ослепил Альфонсо. Он пришел.

***

Его глаза все еще смотрели — всюду. Один прозревал прошлое, второй — будущее, третий — настоящее, четвертый — то, что творилось в сердце Лукреции. Эта ночь смогла вместить все, что можно было увидеть тайно или явно, и теперь его сестра, его Ариадна, снова сменила маску. Из грозной, распутной, всеобъемлющей Астарты она превратилась в игривую и верткую девочку.

Такой она была много, много лет-тысячелетий назад.

Так болтала с ним, то и дело заливаясь колким, как осколки льда, смехом.

Так опускалась, ручьем стекала вниз, заново узнавая его мужскую суть — ладонями, дыханием, припухшим, алым ртом.

Все, что показывала Лукреция, все, она делала, было — ею. Пока Чезаре оставался с ней рядом, и полыхал черным дурманным пламенем, приподнимаясь на локте, чтобы увидеть — все.

Теперь он не прикасался к ней по своей воле. Ему хотелось позволить ей — красоваться, показывая, на что она способна. И он дышал, ощущая, что испарина на его висках и груди не успевает стать холодной. Сузив глаза, смотрел, как Лукреция заводит волосы за ухо, как равномерно и размеренно ее губы движутся по стволу его напрягшегося члена, оставляя влажный след

Он слушал ее, а она продолжала делать то, что делала, с теми же звуками, с какими любая шлюшка в Риме отсосала бы за соответствующую плату. Смыкая ресницы, заглатывая чуть глубже, и тут же выпуская, чтобы погладить широким мазком языка.

Темный, непроглядный вал, поутихший ненадолго, снова поднимался в нем — так же, как его член у нее во рту.

Так скоро.

Как не бывало ни с кем из женщин, которых он имел.

— Остановись, — он выдохнул, садясь. — Ляг на спину и разведи ноги пошире.

***

Она была в его власти, но и он был — в ее. Судорожно выдыхающий, сжимающий зубы, смотрящий, словно она была редким чудом, которое паломник, добираясь сквозь все препоны, спешит увидеть. Приказывающий — не останавливаться, умоляющий — остановиться. Лукреция любила такого Чезаре больше, чем все другие его ипостаси, потому что знала: таков он — лишь с ней.

Слушать его, подчиняться ему, чувствовать себя глиной в его руках, тем самым прахом, из которого — как говорят! — Господь и создал человека, было невыносимо сладостно. И в том, чтобы подчиниться ему — не было никакого греха.

Лукреция вновь отпускала, отступала, как волна и столь же послушно ложилась, сгибая ноги, подхватывая их под колени, предлагая себя — всю, без остатка.

***  
Альфонсо пришел как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать, чтобы оцепенеть от ненависти под чужой дверью, — той, за которой чудовище удерживало его жену. Услышать приказ, не терпящий никаких возражений. Точно так же Борджиа приказывал ему, точно тем же тоном угрожал — совсем недавно, в Лабиринте, вжимая в стену.

Слова еще отдавались эхом, еще держали за горло железными обручами, а Альфонсо, не понимая, что делает и зачем, с одним лишь чувством, что он — должен хоть что-то сделать сейчас, отвлечь чудовище от его жертвы, заколотил в дверь, разбивая костяшки до крови:

— Чезаре Борджиа! Открой немедленно! Слышишь, ты, тварь?!

***

Понимая с полуслова, Лукреция выполняла его приказы прежде, чем он успевал произнести их до конца. Она читала его по движениям, дыханию, взгляду. По рисункам, нанесенным на кожу.

Она училась этому много дней и ночей, как иные учились вести диспут или переписывать книги. Это знание становилось волокном в нити, протянутой сквозь извивы Лабиринта, нити, сшивающей их воедино, стежок за стежком, что бы они ни делали друг с другом или друг для друга, как бы надолго ни расставались.

Склонившись над ней, Чезаре вглядывался в ее черты, прикосновениями повторял каждый изгиб ее тела. Отыскивал все, что она могла бы укрывать, находя теплоту внутренних сторон ее бедер и прохладу ягодиц, созерцая сквозь слоновую кость и золото, шелк и бархат.

Он снова видел то же, что мог видеть бык, наклонивший голову, чтобы ударить рогами. Сквозь розоватую пелену ожесточившихся желаний рассматривал то, что его Лукреция была готова ему отдать.

Трепещущую от частых вдохов нижнюю часть ее живота, пальцы, впившиеся в бедра, раскрытое лоно. Ее сок уже был смешан с его семенем — и он жадно разглядывал, как скользит и розовеет ее плоть от новых касаний.

Чувствовал запах добычи и мишени, и предсказывал сам себе, что потянет его с собой, за собой, на себе — куда бы ни шел.

Грохочущий стук в дверь ворвался в его слух тараном.

Отчаянный, плаксивый голос Альфонсо надорвался, как перетянутая струна, назвав его — тварью.

— Слышишь? — спросил Чезаре, поймав метнувшийся взгляд сестры. За его пальцами потянулась прозрачная нить ее нетерпения, когда он, продолжая ласкать, провел между ее ягодиц. — Твой муж называет меня так, как нужно. Видимо, он хорошо усвоил правила игры.

Она была напряжена и стиснута — внутри. Это горячило кровь куда сильнее, чем осознание: наглый крысеныш услышит все, что будет сотворено.

Каждое слово, произнесенное — об этом. Каждый стон Лукреции, когда она попытается — остановить и принять одновременно.

— Деяния, достойные греческого героя: жалко скрестись в дверь, пока его жену как следует имеют в зад, — произнес он намеренно громко, притискивая сестру к постели и вжимаясь в ее разведенные бедра.

Первая попытка проникнуть в нее не дала почти ничего — но Чезаре не смог сдержать кривой ухмылки: в дверь заколотили снова.

***

В логове Минотавра было гулко и тихо.

Альфонсо услышал все, до последнего слова — и не сомневался, что все они предназначались ему. Даже те, которые Чезаре Борджиа адресовал своей сестре.

Кем надо быть, каким чудовищем, чтобы делать это — с собственной сестрой, против ее воли, почти на глазах у ее законного супруга?

Без сомнения, Чезаре нашел способ воплотить недавнюю угрозу в жизнь, пусть они с Лукрецией и поменялись ролями. Но Альфонсо знал: у Борджиа, опьяненного собственной вседозволенностью, хватит развращенности воплотить любую свою угрозу.

При воспоминании о том, что было сказано между ними совсем недавно, что было сказано ему Чезаре, что было сделано, кровь прилила к щекам Альфонсо, а сердце забилось отчаянно и быстро, мешая дышать.

Громкий, отчаянный стон, раздавшийся за дверью, стон Лукреции, не оставлял сомнений, что мерзавец прямо сейчас воплощает сказанное в жизнь. На миг перед глазами встала картина, до того живая, что Альфонсо едва сдержал ответный громкий стон — и сжал челюсти так, что зубы заскрежетали друг о друга.

Лукреция застонала снова, и ее голос неожиданно отозвался горячей волной в паху, острым комом в горле. Багровая пелена — гнева и стыда — колыхнулась перед глазами, Альфонсо, изо всех сил толкнул дверь плечом.

— Лукреция! Я здесь! Слышишь меня? Ты, выродок, отпусти ее! Отпусти сейчас же, или я выломаю эту чертову дверь и убью тебя!

***

Горячий кокон желания, похоти, в который она была закутана, дрогнул. Лукреция будто увидела все со стороны, сверху и сбоку: себя с раздвинутыми ногами, предлагающую, трепещущую, Чезаре, ласкающего бесстыдно и жадно, с кривящимся в злой ухмылке ртом, с ожесточившимся взглядом, Альфонсо — там, за дверью, колотящего в дверь с такой силой, что было ясно: он расшибется в кровь, но выбьет ее, чтобы помешать происходящему, возможно — даже ценой собственной жизни.

Что-то внутри задрожало и оборвалось. Она словно разделилась надвое: одна ее часть, большая, принадлежала рукам Чезаре, глазам Чезаре, его обволакивающему, уверенному голосу. Другая — рвалась к Альфонсо, к его теплу и мягкости его волос, рвалась, чтобы обнять и защитить, не допустить — неизбежного.

Ариадна разрывалась от любви к брату и мужу, к полубогу и смертному человеку. Они рвали нить ее жизни на части, требуя: выбрать. Они оба были беспощадны в своей любви и в своем желании.

Они подстегивали ее желание. Но внутри вместо неугасимого огня ширилась чернота. Комната плыла перед глазами, лицо Чезаре превращалось в маску, а голос Альфонсо доносился будто сквозь толщу воды.

И она впустила Чезаре в себя, застонав громко и отчаянно, из последних сил цепляясь за него. 

Темнота росла и, наконец, поглотила ее.

***

Он не видел, как Лукреция, обмякнув в его руках, под ним, замерла. Не видел, как закатились ее глаза, прежде чем она, побледнев, ослабла настолько, что могло показаться — жизнь покинула ее.

Чудовище — видело.

И — чувствовало беспредельную, запредельную власть. Чувствовало, что жертва, распластанная на алтаре, принесена со всеми подобающими церемониями. Что клетка, сделанная из тонких женских ребер и правил — сломана с треском и разбита окончательно.

Что тело, отданное ему, безымянное, желанное — наконец, поддалось.

Она, его Лукреция, его Ариадна, была — его, его, его. Белая — на золотом. Податливая, как размятый в руках воск. Как воск, поднесенный к огню, и становящийся — бестелесным, прозрачным, обжигающим. С бесстыдно, бездумно разведенными ногами. С нутром — узким и жарким. Неподатливым, как всегда — до безумия, до головокружения.

И он приказал своему слуху — умереть. И весь сделался — ощущением обладания.

— Очнись, — приказал Чезаре, чувствуя, как сердце бьется повсюду — одновременно. Как его пульс бьется в ней, выжидая. — Взгляни на меня.

И ударил ее снова — хлестко и наотмашь.

Зная, что черная струйка крови, потянувшаяся из ее ноздри, вызвана не пощечиной.

Продолжая — вжиматься в нее, быть в ней, он замер, и хлестнул ее по щеке еще раз.

Ему не хотелось, чтобы она не ощутила всего: от боли от первого вторжения до блаженства полного подчинения, от боли за никчемного щенка, бьющегося снаружи, до торжества над ним.

Не выпила эту чашу до дна.

***

Микелетто выступил из темноты, служившей ему укрытием, лишь когда тишина была попрана поистине варварски. Он ненавидел лишний шум — особенно перед лицом обреченности и неизбежности. Он ненавидел, когда кто-то не мог смириться со своей судьбой.

— Не стоит поднимать такой шум за полночь. Ведь так можно потревожить чей-то сон. Существует суеверие — сон, недосмотренный человеком, будет возвращаться к нему вновь и вновь, пока не сведет с ума. Особенно — такой ночью.  
Единственное, что могло разогнать его досаду теперь — звук стали, тянущейся из ножен.

***

Ну, конечно, цепной пес Борджиа, его ручная смерть, был тут как тут. Был все время, все слышал, видел и знал, охраняя покой хозяина. И не вмешивался, пока не настало время. Он говорил что-то: о добром сне, который надлежало оставлять добрым, что-то еще… Возможно — угрожал? Сквозь шум крови в ушах, сквозь застившее его зрение отчаянье, Альфонсо его едва слышал. Да и имело ли значение то, что он говорит, если единственно важным было то, что он сделает? Он мог убить, одним движением перерезав глотку — Альфонсо знал это наверняка. Знал — и не собирался уступать, знал — и ударив еще раз, повернулся, вжимаясь в дверной косяк спиной. Рука сама собой легла на рукоять его деревянного меча.

Голос его звенел, будто натянутая струна, когда он заговорил:

— А если я не прекращу, что ты сделаешь, Микелетто? Убьешь меня прямо на пороге спальни своего хозяина?

***

Лукреция открыла глаза, и увидела расплывающееся перед собой лицо Чезаре.

Она не сразу смогла вспомнить, где находится, и даже кто она.

А потом щеку обожгло — Чезаре ударил ее раскрытой ладонью, и это больше не походило на игру, и на наказание — тоже, скорее — на отчаяние, смешанное с гневом, когда больше ничего сделать нельзя.

И вернулось все: и боль, и воспоминания, и чувство — жгучее, болезненное, заставляющее выгнуться и развести ноги еще больше, сжаться — чтобы вытолкнуть, раскрыться, чтобы впустить.

Взгляд Чезаре жег не хуже пощечины, он был до того темным, что казалось, утягивал внутрь зрачков Чезаре, как утянул в водоворот своих желаний, в тот глубокий, темный колодец, в который они падали, падали и падали и не было ему конца.

Из носа текло, такое же темное и горячее — смола, что была как кровь, кровь, вскипающая под адским котлом, будто смола.

За дверью слышались голоса, один из них принадлежал Альфонсо — звонкий и ломкий, как лед. Он все еще был там, ее муж, ее возлюбленный, ее Тесей, которого она не смогла спасти.

Бык владел Ариадной, не желая отпускать, Чезаре держал Лукрецию — крепко, как мог только он.

Лукреция обняла брата, подаваясь ему навстречу, обнимая его тоже, принимая — всею собою.

***

Стук в дверь, стук сердца — все это осталось позади, далеко, в черном маковом тумане, во мраке римской ночи.

Слипшиеся, как от плача, ресницы Лукреции дрогнули — и она открыла глаза. Выражение растерянности на ее лице тут же сменилось иным — темным, глубинным, мучительным. Чезаре уже видел такое на лицах людей — когда они понимали, что умирают.

Когда начинали чувствовать, как жизнь сочится из них вместе с кровью. А смерть — наполняет собой с неумолимой неизбежностью.

Так — приносились настоящие жертвы.

— Смотри на меня. Скажи, что я делаю.

Вместо ответа она подалась к нему — и поддалась ему, разводя бедра еще шире. Нарастающее внутри нее сопротивление дрогнуло и ослабло.

Когда он смог войти в нее полностью, до предела, как нож в рану — по рукоять, это была не его вина и не его победа: она сама насаживалась на его член, слизывая струйку крови, добравшуюся до губ.

— Я велел: скажи мне, что происходит, — приказал он почти с ненавистью, качнув бедрами и замерев на мгновение, чтобы прочувствовать: пятна на ее коже, испуганно поджимающийся живот, все еще раскрытую, выставленную напоказ влажную щель. Обхватывающую, обволакивающую внутренность, вторящую сердцу биением жил.

У Лукреции больше не было ни лица, ни голоса.

Она была куском мяса, предназначенным для съедения — и удовлетворения его, Чезаре Борджиа, потребности.

И он, не дожидаясь, пока она сможет ответить, задвигался, почти не выходя из ее тела, настойчиво утверждаясь, растягивая изнутри.

Она пыталась вытолкнуть — невольно и бездумно, так же, как делала это горлом.

И ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как подхватить ее под поясницу и ускориться.

***

Мальчишка был резв, дерзок и отчаян. Мигель де Корелья видел таких — много раз. И убивал, пальцами сгоняя кровь с клинка. Такие, как дон Альфонсо, охотнее других напитывали жирную землю Италии своей плотью, ложась в могилы.

Но этому — было рано.

— Как же ты хочешь умереть, дурак, — покачал он головой, подходя поближе — мягко, будто к пугливой птице на охоте. Позволил кинжалу блеснуть в затянутой в перчатку руке — так, чтобы храбрец увидел. — Мой совет: уймись и отойди от двери. Не огорчай свою супругу и не заставляй созерцать следы твоей крови на пороге спальни.

***

Лукреция хотела ответить, но не могла. Мысли — чужие, жгучие, плотные — пронзали ее насквозь, заполняли до тянущей тяжести внизу живота, до желания — исторгнуть ее или принять, раствориться в ней. Взгляд Чезаре стал, как нож, да он и сам был клинком, таранящим ее, словно она была брошена на алтарь, и не было другого выхода, кроме как быть пронзенной, быть убитой, и в последний момент своей жизни испить собственной крови, как вина, как макового сока. Для темного забытья. Для жизни вечной.

Чезаре был неутомим, и он был везде: с ней, в ней, он окружал ее, и глаза его были до того черны и огромны, что Лукреции делалось больно. И — сразу же сладко, боль сменялась удовольствием, невыносимым, мукой — на грани смертной.

Лукреция снова вцепилась в Чезаре, оставляя на нем, на его руках, на его плечах следы своих ногтей — вовсе не так, как раньше — от страсти и желания оставить на нем свою метку. Вовсе нет — она хваталась за него, как тот, кого душит гарротой подкравшийся в темноте убийца, царапает собственное горло, чтобы добыть себе еще один глоток жизни. Царапает — и лишь ускоряет смерть.

Она стонала — мучительно, громко, стонала — и не слышала, растворялась, терялась в муке и наслаждении, в любви, разрывавшей ее на части.

Микелетто говорил с ним не как с равным даже — как со служкой или неразумным щенком, вздумавшим испытывать терпение хозяина. Щенок или нерадивый служка, завидев кнут хозяина, или блеснувший в руке кинжал его личного палача, заскулили бы и постарались отползти. Но Альфонсо не был ни те, ни другим. Его с детства учили владению мечом, и кое-кто утверждал, что в этой науке он преуспел. И он мог бы отразить атаку даже своей детской игрушкой, которую, как и собственную неосмотрительность, проклял уже столько раз за вечер. Но было еще кое-что, что защищало его получше любого меча. 

Альфонсо вздернул подбородок.

— Ты — не посмеешь. Потому что твой хозяин не отдал тебе такого приказа. И как бы он ни распускал перышки, я ему нужен. Как союз с Неаполем нужен его отцу, иначе их раздавят будто поганых козявок. Потому или отойди, или помоги взломать эту чертову дверь, раз уж появился здесь и так жаждешь услужить. Ведь я — законный супруг мадонны Лукреции, и я в своем праве.

За дверью вдруг стало слишком, слишком тихо. Ни голосов, ни шорохов.

А потом раздался рык Минотавра и громкие, отчаянные стоны Лукреции — и Альфонсо забыл о смерти, тянущей из-за пояса кинжал, снова забился, заколотил в дверь:  
— Лукреция! Лукреция! Лукреция!

***

В медовой реке было слишком много жал, в патоке — иголок. Кто-то раздразнивал Минотавра уколами флажков в холку, заливая черную, лоснящуюся шерсть вишневой кровью. Чезаре делал это сам, втыкая в тело зверя украшение с лентой, имеющей гербовые цвета невесты.

Его собственные цвета.

Чтобы сказать: животное — как женщина, копье — как мужчина.

Чтобы поразить копьем, еще раз, и еще. Еще, еще, еще, пока мнимая боль не станет чем-то другим.

И он продолжал, закусив губы до того, что они побелели. Продолжал, пока выбившиеся пряди волос липли ко лбу.

Пока Лукреция не стала принимать его так, словно он проникал в нее так, как было должно мужчине проникать в женщину.

Тогда он понял, что это она причиняла ему тень боли, раздирая кожу на плечах, оставляя глубокие борозды царапин. Раздразнивая. Показывая лишь одно — что нужно быть еще более жестоким.

Как к зверю, которому было суждено заклание — и съедение.

Опустив руку ей между ног, он почувствовал, как она возбуждена. Погрузив в нее пальцы, словно в святую воду, можно было ощутить собственное твердое движение внутри — и он ощутил.

Сказал, перехватив ее запястье:

— Дай мне свою руку.

Они соединили пальцы — там, где было должно. И Минотавр повел Ариадну — своим путем, вынуждая к самой откровенной ласке, не оставляя пути к отступлению.

***

Микелетто мог бы рассмеяться мальчишке в лицо, но не стал. Лишь улыбнулся, склонив голову к плечу и разглядывая — щеки в рваных пятнах румянца, горящие глаза, перемазанный чернилами высокий лоб.

Нос, вспухший от удара.

— Ты не понимаешь, что мелешь. То, что ты еще жив — исключительно желание моего господина. То, что я и не собирался убивать тебя — его же воля. Он не желает твоей смерти — сейчас.

Да уж, синьор постарался, чтобы этот юнец в конце своего ночного пути прибился к его порогу.

И тут законный супруг поднял такой крик, что не заткнуть его было бы грешно. Микелетто оказался рядом в полтора шага, и, коротко замахнувшись, ударил в висок рукоятью.

Если цепному псу достался добрый хозяин — пес может облаять каждого, от кого стоит защищать дом. И лишь тогда все имущество будет цело, а охота увенчается успехом.

***

Кто-то звал ее — из-за двери, по ту сторону жизни и Райских врат. Что-то стучало в виски — настойчиво, желая разломить череп, словно спелый гранат, грохот нарастал, и снова кто-то звал ее по имени, но кто — Лукреция вспомнить не могла.

Чезаре, или тот, кто скрывался за его обликом, уводил ее все дальше, дышать становилось труднее, а не дышать — проще. Смотреть было невыносимо, и Лукреция закрывала глаза. И тут, в черноте перед ней вспыхнула алая нить, та самая, что она давно — сколько часов, лет, жизней назад? — отдала юному, хрупкому, смешному Тесею. Нить наливалась, взбухала перед ней густой алой тьмой, и Лукреция проваливалась в нее, завала ее по имени.

— Чезаре!

Она больше не держалась ни за кого и ни за что, — Чезаре отвел ее руки от себя, и привел — к ней самой. И оказалось, что ее нет вовсе, а есть только пропасть, вся в золотых осколках, в красной дрожащей паутине. Лукреция была ею и она же летела вниз, и никак не могла упасть.

А потом наступила чернота.

***

Когда отец смотрел на него так, как сейчас, где-то внутри, под грудью, зарождалась дрожь. Чезаре ненавидел это чувство замерзания изнутри — как будто сердце покрывалось ледяной коркой и замирало. Это чувство преследовало его с той самой поры, когда случилось впервые — а он был еще мальчиком, и не смел поднять глаза, пока отец отчитывал его за проступок, смысл которого стерся в памяти со временем.

Зато не стерся — голос Родриго Борджиа, раскаты, мечущиеся в расписных сводах комнат.

Чезаре мог бы сказать, что ненавидит отцовский голос, вынуждающий замерзать, заметая след полой кардинальского одеяния, сжимая рукоять меча и древко копья, обнимая шлюх и чужих жен.

Ложась с сестрой.

— Стоит ли говорить тебе, как мы разочарованы? — разомкнул уста Родриго, глядя — все так же. Тяжело, исподлобья.

Чезаре ненавидел цвет его глаз — черных, как маслины. Легкая тошнота то и дело подкатывала под кадык — скрестив руки на груди, было проще сдерживать ее.

Как и грозовую, не находящую выхода ярость.

— Не нужно было очаровываться раньше времени, — ответил он, небрежно привалившись лопатками к стене. — Ваше Святейшество прекрасно осведомлены, что слухи, распускаемые недоброжелателями, часто преувеличивают кошмарные прегрешения его детей.

Он отвернулся, плотнее запахнув на груди тяжелый халат златоглавной парчи. Рассвет, успев зародиться, как саламандра в склянке алхимика, заплутал в круглых оконных стеклах, и косо, размыто проливался на пол. 

В воздухе все еще стоял запах вина — и непреувеличенного греха.

***

Когда ему показалось, что Лукреция перестала дышать — он не остановился.

Пока все не закончилось — так, как он того желал, — он не испытывал ничего, кроме острого, пронзительного возбуждения. Не был никем — только зверем, выпущенным из клетки, и не желающим возвращаться обратно.

И лишь после, как только кровь потекла у нее из обеих ноздрей, он опомнился — и замер. Сделал то, что должен был сделать сразу же.

Сказал Микелетто: если лекарь не придет тотчас же, лекаря вздернут прямо во дворе.

Вместе с заспанным, испуганным эскулапом пришел отец.

Альфонсо все это время находился рядом — и только дышал, словно пытался сделать это за себя и за жену.

Родриго рвался увидеть дочь, но позволил, стиснув челюсти, сперва осмотреть ее без вмешательств: из всех жидкостей, составляющих основу человеческого тела, кровь у нее была самой многочисленной, и потому могла вести себя неподобающе, вступая в битву с черной желчью.

— Если он не поможет, я повешу его сам, — повторил Чезаре, когда еще было темно, а отец все смотрел на разбитое лицо Альфонсо.

Дверь спальни отворилась, и оттуда вышла Друзилла с ворохом окровавленных тряпок в руках.

— Синьоре пустили кровь, — робко сказала она, ежась под взглядами.

***

Его поднял с постели поджимающий губы Буркхард. По тому никогда нельзя было понять, дурные или хорошие вести перешагивали порог спальни понтифика, но вместе с секретарем пришел мальчишка из свиты ди Калабриа, немногим младше самого принца. Он был приставлен специально — докладывать обо всем, происходящем между мужем и женой, а так же о том, что творилось при их дворе.

Со времен неудачного первого замужества дочери Александр стал осторожен.

Мальчишка сразу же упал в ноги, затараторил:

— Мадонна Лукреция опасно больна, Ваше Святейшество, а Его светлость грозится вызвать на дуэль мессира Борджиа…

Остатки сна покинули Александра, развеявшись, как дым.

— Оставь нас, — приказал он Буркхарду, но не сомневался, что тот так и будет торчать за дверью.

Надеяться сохранить тайну здесь было все равно, что пытаться незамужней девице скрыть свою беременность: и то и другое удавалось до поры, а потом вылезало на свет Божий во всем своем безобразии.

— Причина дуэли? — спросил коротко, без помощи слуг укутываясь в халат поверх домашнего облачения — на более сложное одеяние вдруг не стало времени.

Мальчишка снова упал в ноги:

— Мадонне Лукреции стало худо в покоях мессира Борджиа, Ваше Святейшество и…

Мальчишка тараторил, не поднимая головы, то и дело вздрагивая спиной. Как будто он хоть в чем-нибудь был виноват.

***

Действительность превзошла наихудшие опасения.

Его сын, в едва накинутом на голое тело халате метался под дверями своей спальни, будто тигр в клетке. Ди Калабриа не сводил с него напряженного, темного взгляда — таким смотрят на собственную смерть: боясь и желая стереть ее с лица земли прежде, чем она доберется до горла. У ди Калабриа вспухла переносица и наливался огромный синяк в пол-лица, у Чезаре запали глаза, а из разбитой губы сочилась кровь.

За дверью, где лежала Лукреция, голосов было не слышно. Боль, смешанная со злостью, горчила на языке. Александр смотрел и смотрел на сына — и не понимал, как тот мог быть плотью от плоти, кровью от крови его. В кого он был — Чезаре, заносчиво раздувающий ноздри, задирающий голову, перешагивающий через всех, даже самых близких, не осознающий, что натворил — даже сейчас?

Ему — отцу, священнику и понтифику Вселенской церкви — полагалось наущать нерадивого козлища, отбившегося от стада. Но он только смотрел — и ждал, как и все они. 

Время текло медленно, утекая, как жизнь дочери — по капле.

Дверь отворилась без скрипа — в душное марево, в котором еще висел запах свечей, пролитого вина, животный дух греха и острый пряный — крови. 

Александр не сдвинулся с места, а Чезаре ринулся в спальню. Его халат распахнулся и сполз с плеч — и стали видны глубокие, сочащиеся сукровицей царапины.

— Это он… Это Лукреция тебя! Его! — ломко, надрывно воскликнул ди Калабриа, срываясь с места. От его голоса или вздымающегося огненным валом гнева зазвенело в ушах.

Александр встал между ними.

— Стоять! Мы приказываем тебе: остановись, Чезаре! Довольно и того, что ты уже сделал.

Отец, не святой — земной, наевший в последнюю пару лет толстый живот и бычью гордыню, приказывал. Он мнил себя Соломоном, повелевающим демонами с помощью папского перстня. Он вскинул руку во властном жесте.

И Чезаре остановился — на пороге, бешено обернувшись.

Он чувствовал, что на шею ему накинут аркан, способный сломать хребет. Пока там, в душной, спертой темноте спальни, Лукреция все еще была жертвой, распотрошенной на алтаре.

Может быть, сестра ждала. Может быть, не хотела видеть.

Или — ее дыхание по-прежнему едва прочитывалось меж выпирающих ключиц?

Скрежетнув зубами, Чезаре обвел присутствующих горящим взглядом. Друзилла ахнула, отступая, и тряпки в драгоценной крови его сестры посыпались ей под ноги. Микелетто, держась в тени, наклонил голову: он ждал. Альфонсо ди Калабрия, щенок Альфонсо, пытался тявкать — и даже цапнуть, пока был шанс сохранить остаток зубов. Чезаре хмыкнул, упрямо тряхнув растрепанными волосами: дурная выходила бычья травля.

Отец смотрел на него — так же, как всегда, когда желал наказать.

Отдать Хуану все — Гандию, Неаполь, отцовскую любовь, знамя с ключами Святого Петра.

Публично обвинить в том, в чем Чезаре действительно был виновен.

— И что же я сделал, Ваше Святейшество? — медленно, растягивая слова, переспросил он, и, глядя на отца исподлобья, встал так, чтобы заслонить ему вход в покои. — Ваше неудовольствие вызвано тем, быть может, что я, увидев, что моей возлюбленной сестре дурно, велел позвать лекаря?

Последние слова он произнес, подавшись вперед, глядя на Родриго сверху вниз — растолстев, отец казался куда ниже, чем был на самом деле.

Он хотел спросить и другое — может ли тот, кто совершил грех Каина, сделаться еще чернее, пойдя по стопам Амнона?

***

— Я обвиняю тебя, Борджиа! — снова отчаянно, будто утопающий, что умолял о спасении, закричал ди Калабриа. Он задыхался и голос его срывался — мальчишеский, не устоявшийся до конца. Он и был нелепым мальчишкой, в нелепых, странных одеждах: с голыми коленями, в коротком хитоне, вымазанном на груди красным и черным.

Кровью и чернилами.

Чезаре подтянул сползавшую с плеч тяжелую ткань — и ладонь его была черной, как рука мавра. Такой же отпечаток пятерни лежал на лице ди Калабриа.

Александр вновь вскинул руку.

— Семейные дела могут и должны быть решены внутри семьи, сын мой, — сказал он задыхающемуся мальчишке. Глаза у того сделались огромными, но он отступил, замолчав.

Тишина, посыпавшись, рассыпавшись по сине-белым плиткам пола, гулко зарокотала.

Теперь Александр смотрел лишь на сына.

Чезаре был Борджиа — это было в его повороте головы, во взгляде, тяжелом, исподлобья, взгляде быка уже нацелившего свой рог в мягкое подбрюшье: лошади или человека. Был — и не был, таким чужим и далеким он казался. Сейчас. И раньше — от самого рождения.

Ни один Борджиа не пойдет по родной крови, против нее.

Чезаре — пошел.

Когда стало известно доподлинно, кто убил Хуана, Александр не поверил. Вера — вместе со знанием — пришла тогда, когда он смотрел в глаза своего второго сына, и на прямой вопрос получил скользкий, извивающийся, будто змея в песке, ответ. Но в этом ответе было все, что нужно. Как и сейчас.

Он процедил, едва сдерживая себя, чтобы не стереть пощечиной наглую кривую улыбку с его губ.

— Ты знаешь сам, что ты сделал. Не нам называть твои грехи.

***

В этом ответе была суть его отца — Святого Отца, готового на все, только бы удержать в узде не только многочисленных врагов, но и куда более многочисленных родственников. Когда-то он уже сказал Чезаре: если увидишь, что в твоей семье зародилась язва, поступи со своим домом, как с чумным.

Запри в нем всех, кто коснулся зараженных вещей или перекинулся словом с больными. И жди — тот, кому суждено умереть, умрет сам. Остальные — выйдут оттуда живыми, и будут избавлены от опасности.

Ради этого Родриго и сам заперся в молчании, когда ответ на вопрос, от чьей руки погиб Хуан, был так близок к поверхности вод изжелта-зеленого Тибра.

Ради этого он просто утерся, когда ему в лицо брызнула поганая, сильно поредевшая от глупых притязаний кровь Перотто Кальдерона.

Ради этого он прикусил бы хвост собственному гневу — сегодня. Пока на лице его читалось: я знаю, кто убьет мою дочь, знаю, какой будет ее смерть.

— Это — не более чем политика, отец, — бросил Чезаре, и шагнул вперед так, что еще шаг — и Родриго был бы вынужден либо попятиться, либо ударить. Ни то, ни другое, не было по зубам Папе — а Чезаре обожал, когда отец метался, будто затравленное животное, пытаясь извернуться и выйти сухим из воды — в очередной раз. — Я могу сказать, что знаю слишком много, чтобы выбрать одну причину вашего гнева. Я могу потребовать, чтобы моего шурина вывели отсюда, потому что своими бабьими воплями он может нарушить покой Лукреции. А в итоге получу все то же: уклончивость. Иносказания. Уловки.

Он знал, они оба знали, кто — чумная язва на теле алого быка. Болезнь, подрывающая его жизнь, но — делающая его могучим в своей ярости.

Иногда единения и любви можно было достичь, только пройдя по пути, скользкому от крови — а Родриго никак не мог и не хотел понять этого.

И Чезаре сказал — громко, так, как привык приказывать, держа в руке меч:

— Пропусти меня к сестре, если не собираешься войти туда сам.

***

Это был вызов столь явственный, что не нужно было даже бросать в лицо перчатку.

И бросал его в лицо Александру не кто-нибудь, — родной сын, тот, кто был больше всех на него похож в молодости, и так не похож, что впору было усомниться в родстве.

Чезаре легко перешагнул бы через его труп. Александр допускал такую возможность: пусть не прямо сейчас, но тогда, когда папская тиара станет весить меньше железной короны — вполне.

Для того, кто единственный был назван не теми именами, что передавали в роду Борджиа от деда к внуку, от дяди к племяннику, для волка, льва, по недоразумению одетого в бычью шкуру, — не было ничего запретного.

Ничего, в чем стоило бы сомневаться, о чем стоило бы жалеть.

Молодая кровь бурлила в Чезаре пополам с жаждой славы и сластолюбием, а более того — гордыней, воистину сатанинской. И Александр чувствовал себя рядом с ним безмерно старым. Порой казалось: вся тяжесть грехов этого мира разом ложилась на плечи. И потому он предпочитал отступать перед напором, давая Чезаре желаемое: меч вместо алой кардинальской мантии, отцовское прощение вместо вечного проклятья, женщину, которую он хотел, будь то даже его родня, его сестра.

Но сейчас, на пороге спальни, в которой лежала бездыханная Лукреция, поруганная Лукреция, жена, насильно отнятая у мужа, сестра, которой родной брат воспользовался как шлюхой, речь шла совсем о другом.

Александр мог отступить перед свершившимся, но перед тем, что лишь могло свершиться, — не имел права.

Ему казалось: он может расслышать каждый шорох, каждый вдох там, за дверью, все шорохи и вздохи, кроме единственного — важного.

И Александр все-таки вошел в спальню, оттолкнув сына плечом.  
— Не тебе приказывать нам, щенок.

***

Отец возомнил себя спартанским царем Леонидом, встречающим персидские орды в узости Горячих ворот. Было ясно: увидеть Лукрецию, взять ее за руку и услышать ее дыхание значит — оттолкнуть Его Святейшество не как продолжателя дела святого Петра, а как просто не знающего меры, слишком уж жизнелюбивого старика.

Отец сам толкнул его плечом, входя — первым.

Он вел себя так же, когда тупоголовый Джованни Сфорца решил, что имеет право входить в спальню своей законной жены. Теперь же таким тупоголовым не-мужем, но братом, сделался Чезаре Борджиа.

То, что происходило сейчас, равно могло бы стать поводом для убийства и бесконечных, жалящих, будто рой ос, насмешек, катящихся дерзким хохотом от подножий Альп до Сицилии.

При одной мысли о том, как легко стать посмешищем, имея дело с Папой, Чезаре почувствовал, как от злости в углах рта натягиваются желваки, а кулаки стискиваются сами собой — еще немного, и…

— Я не приказываю Вашему Святейшеству, как не могу приказывать апостолу, о нет, — процедил он отцу в спину, едва сдерживаясь, не в силах ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. — Я думаю лишь об одном: не может ли статься, что наш общий бывший родственник, Джованни Сфорца, был не так уж безумен, бросая тебе в лицо те обвинения.

Не нужно было быть сивиллой, чтобы предсказать ответный ход.

Родриго хотел оказаться у постели Лукреции первым — но Чезаре не позволил бы ему этого, даже не будучи вправе поступить так, как поступил бы с любым другим мужчиной.

***

Слова ударили в спину — ножом подкравшегося в ночной темноте убийцы.

Его сын, его Цезарь, перешел один из своих многочисленных Рубиконов — очередной.

Может, не стоило называть его этим именем, не стоило поддаваться уговорам Ваноцци — тогда, когда сына только надлежало крестить? «Ах, Родриго, сын, названный именем отца, забирает у него жизнь, или отдает ему — свою!» Зря тогда уступил бабьим суевериям, верно сказано, что дорога устланная мягко, ведет в Ад.

Ибо что это, если не Ад, когда зарвавшийся молодчик обвиняет собственного отца в кровосмешении, повторяя тому в лицо чужие злые измышления? Когда Александр услышал это в первый раз, он до слез смеялся над незадачливым Джованни Сфорца, над его праздной фантазией, отравленной так и не нашедшим выхода семенем. Чезаре же — сжимал кулаки от гнева.

Теперь они поменялись местами.

Гнев, доселе сдержанно тлевший под личиной смиренного слуги Христова, вспыхнул, охватывая весь разум Александра, все его существо. Так вспыхивает пожар под покрытой соломой крышей, не оставляя ни единого шанса на спасение здания.

Александр увидел — в единый миг охватывая таким острым, каким оно не было и в юности зрением: растерянного лекаря, явно силившегося что-то сообщить, но и скрыть — также, восковое лицо дочери, с разбитыми губами, перемазанное кровью, свежую, взамен запятнанной, простыню, целомудренно укрывшую ее, медный таз, в который по капле стекало все то же алое, багровое, такое же, как колыхнулось перед глазами.

Он развернулся к сыну — быстро, несмотря на то, что стал грузным в последние годы. Так бык поворачивается на арене к дразнящему его пикой бойцу.

Ухватил его за полы щегольского халата, встряхивая с неизвестно откуда взявшейся молодой силой:

— Хамово племя! Как смеешь ты бросать мне в лицо подобные обвинения, мне, отцу, викарию Христа, хозяину этого замка, наконец! Если бы ты не был моим сыном, я велел бы вырезать твой поганый язык и прибить его к городским воротам — в назидание всем, тебе подобным!

***

Хватка у Святого Отца была, вопреки благостным сединам — как у молосса. Содрогнувшись в руках Родриго — от отвращения, злости, невозможности поступить, как со взбесившимся псом, невозможности сломать челюсти и высадить оскаленные зубы, — Чезаре расхохотался ему в лицо:

— Хамово племя? Не значит ли это, что ты сам — Хам, отец? С чего такая ожесточенность в семейном споре? Кажется, я задел тебя за живое, а ты не привык, чтобы твои яйца выставляли на всеобщее обозрение, потому что этого никто не делал со времен конклава?!

Жилы и кости ныли от желания — сделать то, что сделал бы каждый, кого оскорбляли подобным образом. Не зря говорили — Чезаре Борджиа не боится никого, ни собственного отца, ни Отца Небесного.

Остановиться было — все равно, что всадить меч себе в грудь, содрать с себя кожу, словно одежду. И, обуздывая себя, жестко отдирая руки отца от парчи своего халата, Чезаре бил, как было дозволено рассудком — частыми, колючими словами, смехом, правдой.

— Я помню, как ты отправил свою дочь ублажать нелюбимого мужа — только бы она не могла позвать на помощь своего брата, когда муж оскорблял ее. Помню, как ты запретил мужу прикасаться к ней. Я все помню, Родриго Борджиа, я вижу и запоминаю все, что ты делаешь по отношению к моей сестре — и своей дочери. И сейчас — ты хочешь сказать, что я приношу ей больше несчастья, чем ты сам?!

***

Слова прыскали из уст его сына подобно гною из вскрытого нарыва.

То, что говорил Чезаре, лишало дыхания, словно сын, не распуская рук, все же бил его под дых. Заболело в груди, под ребром, так же, как болело всегда перед приступом, а может — это его ранила сыновья ненависть, столь острая, какой бывает у других — любовь?

Он понимал, а после смерти Хуана — особенно остро, что рано или поздно подобная схватка между ним и Чезаре должна была случиться, и никто и ничто не могло остановить их, их обоих.

Ведь они были — Борджиа.

Но и дочь его, его возлюбленное дитя, которая одна дарила отраду для сердца и души и вечную усладу глазам, смешанную с гордостью: смотрите, какая красавица в моем роду, плоть от плоти моей, кровь от крови! — тоже была Борджиа. И если бы Александру довелось выбрать между нею и Чезаре, он не колеблясь выбрал бы — ее.

Чезаре же говорил вещи, которые не смел, не имел права говорить. Так, словно он один любил и берег Лукрецию, так, словно все ныне случившееся было не его виной.

Вырвав запястье из его крепких пальцев, Александр ударил его — кулаком в кривящийся от ненависти рот.

— Как смеешь ты, мерзавец, не видящий дальше собственного блудливого отростка, как смеешь ты попрекать меня в любви к Лукреции? Попрекать меня тем, что я забочусь о ней, я, ее отец? Кто ты такой, что ты такое, чтобы сметь мне указывать на мои мнимые грехи, не замечая собственных, достающих до небес своей вонью?

Он тряхнул Чезаре изо всей силы, впечатывая его в стену так, что штукатурка посыпалась хлопьями. И ударил еще раз.

***

Родриго умел бить — Чезаре с юных лет хорошо запомнил тяжесть отцовской руки. Без особой надобности этого не случалось, но если отец гневался по-настоящему, а не для виду, он уже не тратил силы и время на уговоры и увещевания.

Его Святейшество саданул своего сына в зубы так, что из глаз полетели искры. Чезаре шатнулся назад, схватившись за челюсть, и тут же получил еще раз — куда сильнее. Он не мог сделать то же самое, не мог вернуть разбушевавшемуся отцу его же побои, но то, что происходило, не могло не доставлять злой, осатанелой радости.

На них смотрели — испуганно и внимательно. Их слышали.

Все, кому стоило увидеть, увидели, как слетает с Папы маска деланного благолепия. Как тут не поверить, что некоторые слухи, распространяемые врагами, могут оказаться не такими уж слухами.

Отец что-то кричал, а Чезаре мог разобрать лишь одно имя: Лукреция. Этого ему было достаточно, чтобы рассмеяться снова, показывая розовые от крови зубы, и — вытащить из-за пояса кинжал.

Кто-то позади них тонко ахнул.

— Если мои грехи так невыносимы для тебя, отец, что ты задыхаешься от их смрада, сидя на своем высоком престоле… Может, положишь им конец? — он ткнул Родриго в бок рукоятью. — Вот, можешь даже не беспокоиться насчет орудия… Это — как если бы ангел вручил Аврааму нож вместо божьего запрета заклания сына!

***

Очнувшись, Лукреция не сразу поняла, где находится. А потом ее ударило под дых воспоминанием о том, что происходило между ними с Чезаре. И стыдом: вокруг были люди, множество людей, их голоса доносились до Лукреции словно сквозь толщу воды. Некоторые были навязчивыми, то и дело повторявшими ее имя.

Лукреция, Лукреция, Лукреция…

Она хотела открыть глаза, чтобы посмотреть, кто ее звал. Но веки были тяжелыми, словно налитыми свинчаткой, и поднять их стоило невероятных усилий. И Лукреция не стала с этим спешить. Возвращались запахи: макового снадобья, свечей, вина, но среди всех царил острый, густой, тошнотворный запах крови.

Тело тоже было налито свинцом, поднять руку, пошевелиться — ей, которая еще недавно была легка словно пух, и казалось, летела над землей, не было никакой возможности.

Голоса звали, настойчиво стучали в виски, становясь все громче.

Лукреция, Лукреция…

Где же Чезаре? Почему он ушел — и оставил ее среди этих голосов и запахов?

Вдруг все разом изменилось: сердце застучало быстрее, так быстро, что едва не выскакивало из груди. Она узнала голоса: то спорили Чезаре и отец, и как, о чем!

Она распахнула глаза — как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как меж пальцев отца тускло блеснуло широкое лезвие ножа. Лукреция рывком села на постели: забывая о наготе, забывая о слабости, не обращая внимания на то, что комната плывет и качается перед глазами.

— Мадонна Лукреция! — вскрикнул кто-то рядом. — Вам нельзя!..

Но она уже спускала ноги с ложа, путаясь в простыне.

***

Пот, кровь и краска, размазанные на коже Чезаре, создавали причудливые узоры. И Александр вдруг увидел. Потекшую маску: чудовище, сквозь облик которого проступал растерянный молодой мужчина, юноша, мальчик — его собственный сын. Он увидел то, что было скрыто от него. Страдание — под маской злости, отчаяние — под обличьем насмешки, любовь и надежда, — принявшие личину ненависти.

Сердце снова заныло, то пропуская удары, то учащаясь с такой силой, что сдавливало горло. Александр сжал протянутую рукоять — бездумно, не глядя, неотрывно продолжая смотреть на сына. Не собираясь больше бить, ни словами, ни оружием.

Вдруг что-то изменилось: в лице Чезаре, в самом воздухе. Голос Лукреции, умоляющий, решительный, хоть и слабый, раздался позади:

— Нет, отец, умоляю тебя, нет, нет! Не убивай Чезаре! Он ни в чем не виноват, лишь я…

У Александра потемнело в глазах.

***

Все время, что они с отцом прожигали друг друга насквозь — словами, взглядами, ненавистью, прошлым и будущим, — никого, кроме них двоих, не существовало. Мир, бурлящий вокруг Ватикана, был располовинен. Лабиринт потерял свой смысл, потому что суть оказалась заключена не в сотнях загадок и красной нити, растекающейся кровавыми лужами по белым простыням.

Суть была в том, что отец должен был заколоть сына — потому что иначе было нельзя.

Но, услышав единственный голос, способный острием стали взрезать пространство между ними, Чезаре опомнился — мгновенно.

То, за чем он пришел, та, за кем он пришел, та, ради кого он был готов подставить грудь под удар кинжала, была жива. Лукреция, его Ариадна, его сестра, его богиня и смерть, сидела на краю постели, и лишь волосы скрывали ее наготу, как будто она была святой Агнессой, выставленной на обозрение перед бушующей толпой язычников.

Чезаре бросился к ней, оттолкнув отца.

Теперь их спор не имел значения.

Рухнув перед сестрой на колени, он взял ее лицо в ладони, и почувствовал горячечное горение ее бледной кожи. Она была похожа на покойницу — самую прекрасную из покойниц, застывшую в восковой неподвижности благоговейного испуга. Ранка на ее руке все еще сочилась после кровопускания, и Чезаре прижался к ней губами, чтобы ни одна драгоценная капля больше не упала на постель.

***

«В конце игры каждый получит по заслугам», — говорил Чезаре Борджиа и оказался настолько прав, что впору, если бы это был кто-то другой, было говорить о даре пророчества.

Но Борджиа пророком не был — в своей гордыне он хотел лишь уязвить тех, кого почитал ниже себя.

Меч, однако, оказался обоюдоострым.

Эта ночь, пропахшая для Альфонсо кровью и чернилами, размазанными по лицу, привела его алой, дрожащей под веками, рассыпающейся искрами нитью прямиком к логову Минотавра. Она наполнила отчаянием и позором, чернее чернил и самой ночи. Но она же раскрывала тайны и обнажала язвы — те, о которых Альфонсо мог лишь догадываться или не подозревал вовсе.

Они вылезали наружу, во всем уродстве, как гнойники у больных дурной болезнью — и тут же вскрывались.

Сын, ведомый гордыней, ревностью, злостью, поднимал руку на отца, отец же, в гневе ли, в ненависти, мог заколоть собственного сына. Они оба кричали о любви — Александр и Чезаре — но та, которую они любили, не принадлежала больше им ни по людским законам, ни по божеским. Лукреция была его женой, его, Альфонсо. А он, скрываясь в тени, подальше от разбавленного водой из Тибра рассвета, не смел заявить на нее свои права.

Время от времени он ловил на себе взгляды: любопытные, как у служанки, или же — насмешливые, как у телохранителя Чезаре, и тогда сердце его заходилось от гнева, а пальцы сжимались в кулаки. 

Однако он тоже был зрителем этого отнюдь не пасторального представления, всего лишь — зрителем. 

Альфонсо чувствовал себя, как человек, который брел в темноте, а внезапная осыпь под мысками сапог показала, что впереди пропасть. Он наблюдал, как обнимает рыдающую, обнаженную Лукрецию ее брат. Как хватается за горло, силясь сделать вдох — и не может — их отец, старик, растерявший свое величие, совсем не святой понтифик Святой Католической Церкви. Как мечется между ними испуганный лекарь.

Стоял — и не делал ничего. Совсем ничего.

И знал: отныне так будет всегда.


End file.
